Noches En El Paraíso
by TheWomanWitch
Summary: Xena quién ahora se ha convertido en la señora conquistadora, se enfrenta a su peor guerra, la del amor. 18.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Aquella tarde en la que su pueblo fue destruido por un señor de la guerra, nunca imagino hasta donde podría llegar, sólo era una joven, la hija del medio de tres hermanos, no tenía nada en especial fuera de su altura y su carácter, pensó que su vida siempre sería la que su madre decidió para ella, lo usual, un buen esposo, hijos y un hogar, pero al ver sus manos llenas de sangre, junto a el cuerpo de su hermano asesinado, solo pensaba en venganza, nunca contempló las consecuencias, nunca contempló el alcance de sus actos, nunca pensó en lo que podria pasar después de tomar una espada por primera, pero aún así lo hizo, fue el destino que finalmente la había alcanzado.

En menos de diez estaciones su imperio se había extendido por toda Grecia, parte de Egipto e India, era la mujer más poderosa del mundo conocido, su palacio en Corinto era la estructura más impresionante que se podía contemplar. Había vengado a su gente, había instituido la justicia y había asesinado a cada señor de la guerra, a todos menos a ella misma.

Hoy en día era conocida como Xena La Señora Conquistadora, Reina de Guerreros y Gobernante de Sabios, sus políticas eran más incluyentes que las de sus predecesores, educación, salud y poderío militar siempre fueron sus pilares, tratando a hombres y mujeres por igual, si era capaz de pelear o de ayudar de alguna forma para Xena era más que bienvenido.

Durante las noches solía reprocharse viejas decisiones, y contemplar la soledad que la amenazaba, puede que ahora se sintiera satisfecha con compartir su alcoba con algunas mujeres ocasionales, nunca rameras, generalmente amores de una noche que conocía por casualidad, en su mayoría personas que no sabían quién era ella. Pero eso no iba a durar para siempre, no por el hecho de que necesitará casarse y engendrar un heredero, sino por que ella sabía que una vida sin compañía solo estaba vacía.

Así que cuando sus reproches eran demasiados, se vestía como uno de sus soldados o como una de sus doncellas y salía a la ciudad para tomar un trago, conocer lo que las personas decían de ella y que molestaba a su pueblo. Usualmente en esas pequeñas escapadas, conocía a sus amantes y terminaban haciendo el amor bajo la luna entre pieles cerca del castillo.

Y cuando el alba se acercaba, dejaba a sus amantes en sus hogares y regresaba al castillo para volver a sus funciones como regente. Nunca había sido descubierta, el castillo era demasiado grande, y estaba diseñado por ella misma, solo ella podría salir o entrar sin ser vista a través de los enormes pasillos oscuros.

Esa mañana,después de tener un fabuloso sexo con una pelirroja a las orillas de las aguas termales de Corinto, retorno a su alcoba y regreso a su ropa habitual, una falda no muy corta con adornos de oro, un chaquelo de cuero con el símbolo de su casa, que sostenía su capa de seda y botas militares altas, era parecido al uniforme de los emperadores romanos pero con su estilo personal, y sobre su cabeza la corona de Corinto, una hermosa y elaborada corona de oro, plata y piedras preciosas, parecía un rosal enredado en su cabeza tallado por los mismo dioses.

Siempre tomaba su desayuno en el jardín del palacio, a veces sola, a veces en la compañía de un amigo. En ese día en particular, la diosa Afrodita la acompañaría, era algo que aún sorprendía a todos sus sirvientes, la familiaridad con que la Conquistadora trataba a algunos dioses, los que no le temían, la trataban como la reina de todo.

-Hermosa mañana Afrodita, es un placer verte. Hablo la alta morena, recibiendo con un abrazo a la diosa que poco antes había aparecido en un destello de corazones.

Xena nunca había entendido esa extravagancia de la diosa, siempre dejando un rastro de su presencia, corazónes, flores o aroma a perfume, por algo el amor era así, estaba hecho por la más brillante de las diosas.

-Buenos días Xena querida, respondió la diosa.-Admito que este jardín es cada vez más precioso.

-Debo ocupar mi tiempo en algo más que en conquistar. Creo que ya comienzo a envejecer.

-Y... Hablando de envecejer, ¿has considerado mi oferta?

-Me siento halagada Afrodita, pero no creo que lanzarle polvo de amor a una chica para que se enamore de mi sea justo.

-Que aburrida eres querida, pero es tu decisión, así como yo decido comer de tus higos dulces, son una ambrosía.

-Los ordene para ti, se cuanto te gustan.

-Eres un amor querida.

Y ambas mujeres se sentaron, a hablar como viejas amigas, cada sirviente a su alrededor estaban murmurando por la familiaridad de ellas, todos menos un joven soldado de la Guardia Real, que había estado en silencio, solo estaba de pie sosteniendo un collar que colgaba de su cuello.

Al terminar el desayuno, Xena se dispuso a despedir a la diosa, pero esta en lugar de hacer su típico gesto de desaparecer se acerco al joven, que fue sorprendido por el acercamiento de Afrodita.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, guapo?, habló la diosa acariciando la barbilla del joven.

-Marcus su deidad, respondió el hombre en voz baja.

-Tienes el olor del amor en ti, cubre tus hombros, tus manos y tus labios. Debe ser una chica muy afortunada.

-Yo soy el afortunado.

-¿Donde esta ella?, interrumpió Xena.

-Se encuentra en el pueblo Señora Conquistadora, la veo cada fin de semana cuando termina mi guardia en el palacio. Replicó Marcus.

-No me digas Xena que el servicio militar es obligatorio en tu reino. Eso no me agrada, regaño la diosa a la guerrera.

-No lo es Afrodita, nadie debe morir, ni servir por obligación. Le respondió la guerrera.

-Lo hago porque siempre quise conocer a la Señora Conquistadora, sus historias se cuentan desde que soy niño. También lo hago por el dinero, recalcó el joven.

Afrodita sintió que el joven hablaba con verdad, así que uso su poder para cubrir una rosa con magia de amor.

-Entregale esta rosa a tu amada y te prometo muchos años de amor y felicidad, es mi regalo por tu honestidad. Le dijo sonriente la diosa al joven antes de desaparecer.

-Entrega esa rosa hoy mismo, tienes el día libre. Replicó la morena y despidió a su soldado que corrió alegre a la ciudad a ver a su amada.

Xena por otro lado, observó en silencio las rosas que tanto cuidaba, no era que sintiera afición por la jardinería, solo buscaba contemplar algo hermoso, sus años de guerrera le habían dejado costumbres bárbaras, durante todo ese tiempo solo fue capaz de crear muerte y en el fondo se sentía cansada de ello.

Finalmente la morena se levantó de su asiento, y camino por los pasillos, directo a la siguiente reunión de generales que tenía, era algo que le molestaba mucho, la burocracia, pero ella sola no podía gobernar tantos lugares al mismo tiempo, debía tener gobernadores y lugartenientes a quienes molestar de vez en cuando.

Esos hombres usualmente eran ex guerreros o personas de poder que antes habían servido a otro reyes, al final todos se rendían o cuidaban de sus propios intereses, a la morena poco les agradaba esos sujetos asi que para mantenerlos a raya, solía llegar tarde a sus reuniones, desafiar las ideas tontas y castigar las malas desiciones.

Los saldados abrieron las puertas de la sala de guerra, y cada hombre quedó en silencio, mientras Xena entraba, era una mujer de 1.90 metros , de piel morena llena de cicatrices, ojos azules, músculos bien formados y cabellos oscuros largos hasta su cintura.

-Caballeros, bienvenidos. Díganme ¿como están nuestras finanzas?, replicó la morena.

-Su Majestad, hemos tenido una aceptación formidable de la nueva ley para que las niñas puedad aprender a leer. Informó el primer anciano de nombre Teodorus, era el gobernante nombrado para Egipto, hábil con la espada y con las palabras, no era muy alto pero se veía bien con su cabeza llena de canas.

-También Majestad hemos concedido todos los permisos para la libre religión en India, no abra más problemas entre creyentes y no creyentes. Interrumpió un soldado un poco mayor que Xena llamado Lion, era corpulento, alto y de pocas palabras.

Y así cada uno de los presentes le entregó buenas noticias a la Conquistadora, excepto el pequeño anciano del fondo del salón. Su nombre era Tiberius, y al parecer su problema requería atención especial.

-Señora Conquistadora, no hemos logrado extendernos hasta las montañas en Grecia del Sur. Esas... Mujeres han sido una molestia, murmuró el anciano.

-¿Que significa eso? Acaso el gran macho Tiberius no pudo con un grupo de, mujeres, respondió Xena.

La morena sabía quién era ese hombre, un patán del antiguo reino, machista, estúpido y presuntuoso. Odiaba a las mujeres fuera de su cama o su cocina y ahora se veía obligado a servirle, para ella fue un castigo más que satisfactorio, matarlo no sería divertido, y tenía demasiado poder en sus terrenos, al final por consejo de sus compañeros le dio una tierras en la frontera sur de Grecia.

-No son cualquier clase de mujeres, son amazonas su Majestad, esas locas de las montañas, han ido muy lejos.

La morena no estaba en la paciencia de aguantar a un ser como Tiberius, o sus comentarios fuera de lugar, así que tomo la oportunidad para cambiar algo y demostrar quien era. Le hizo una seña a uno de los guardias para que le entragara su daga, el hombre sonriente sacó la enorme arma de su cinturón y se la entregó a la morena.

-Me da a entender, Tiberius, que el puesto que se le ha concedido le queda más que grande.

-Pero Majestad, no hay general que se haya enfrentado y vencido a las amazonas, replicó el anciano.

Xena lanzó la daga, dándole a la silla, justo al lado de la cabeza de Tiberius, en un gesto de superioridad, provocando un sudor frío y el silencio del hombre.

-Un general que no puede cumplir órdenes es inútil, continuo la guerrera. - Queda destituido de su cargo, desde ahora y para siempre.

El hombre tartamudeando, trató de modificar la decisión de la morena, pero ella no era persona de aceptar tratos de quienes no respetaba, solo pidió a sus soldados que escoltaran al hombre a su hogar y que se le pagará por sus servicios y sus tierras, no lo volvería a ver aunque eso le costará más oro que el que muchos habían visto en su vida.

-Mañana partiremos al Sur, la mitad del ejército de Corinto me acompañará, conquistaremos a las amazonas. Y el hombre que se demuestre a si mismo en batalla será el nuevo regente de la zona. Ordenó la morena antes de retirarse del salón.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar por la decisión tan precipitada de la reina pero igualmente obedecieron, seguramente la mujer sólo deseaba recordar viejos tiempos con espada en mano.

Hasta ahora pocos se habían resistido a su ejército, la única excepción eran las amazonas, guerreras formidables, preferían la muerte a rendirse, no dudaba que causarán problemas, había conocido a varias de ellas antes, había convivido con ellas y luchado como ellas, solo la muerte las alejaría de sus tierras.

En el fondo se lamento tener que acabar con las guerreras, no quisiera hacerlo. Quizás si lograba convencer a la reina podría llegar a un acuerdo con ellas. De todas formas debía ir hasta allá, no era algo que pudiera evitar y comenzaba a aburrirse sin estar en batalla.

Camino sin rumbo por el palacio hasta llegar a su habitación, dejó la corona a un lado de la mesa, era hermosa pero comenzaba a pesarle, se acerco a su baúl y busco su uniforme de batalla, al principio solo usaba una falda y un corsé de cuero con adornos de metal pero al pasar los años cambió a algo más confiable, una armadura ligera que soportaba una flecha.

Y sus armas, sus adoradas armas. Su espada, en su funda,¿cuantas vidas había terminado esa espada?, cientos, quizás miles. Y su chakran, forjado por los mismos dioses, no había nada igual que causará tanto miedo en los hombres. Al igual que ella sus armas eran una leyenda.

Tomó asiento frente a la ventana y comenzó a afilar su espada como solía hacerlo de más joven, mientras bebía una botella de vino. Estaba ansiosa por la batalla, en el fondo. Puede que ahora buscará la paz primero pero sabía que la batalla era una opción y la deseaba, al igual que el día en que salió de Amphipolis en busca del hombre que le había quitado todo.

-Majestad, interrumpió el teniente entrando a la habitación de la reina.

-Angus, ¿Como van los preparativos?, lo recibió Xena con una copa de vino.

-Los soldados están entusiasmados por esta campaña, algunos aún no han visto batalla es pasión de jóvenes.

-Los más jóvenes no irán, sólo los experimentados. Las amazonas no son un grupo de campesinos con armas, son guerreras desde niñas y defienden sus tierras. Llevar a esos chicos sólo asegurará sus muertes.

-Majestad, en seguida daré sus órdenes. Y con una reverencia el hombre desapareció.

Angus era uno de los más confiables hombres de la guerrera, era de su mismo tamaño, con un cabello castaño, ojos pardos, brazos grandes y respeto por todos. La guerrera lo admiraba, solía pensar que si ella hubiera sido hombre seria como el, no solo por la facilidad con la que podía captar la atención de las damas, sino por su determinación ante los malos tiempos.

Era algo que la morena solía pensar con frecuencia, después de todo, los tiempo de paz hacian a los hombres débiles y los tiempos de guerra hacían a los hombres fuertes.

La noche previa a su viaje la morena quizo tomar un largo baño, no sabía cuando podía darse otro gusto como ese, así que tomaría todo el tiempo que quisiera para cuidarse. Su bañera era grande perfectamente para dos personas, sus doncellas la llenaron con agua tibia, y sirvieron vino, acompañado de postres delicados.

Su baño era llamativo y poseía espacio para muchas personas, usualmente sus doncellas pedían quedarse, algunas para disfrutar del vino y otras para conseguir al menos un beso de la morena. Sus habilidades en la cama eran tan grandes como en la batalla o al menos ese era el rumor que corria.

La morena cerró sus ojos y descanso su cabeza sobre el orilló de la tina, las mujeres a su alrededor hablaban entre ellas torpemente sin molestias, comiendo y bebiendo como nobles, a Xena nunca le había molestado esa naturalidad de sus sirvientes con ella, respetaba a las personas y entendía que a veces todo era mejor con una copa de vino.

-Señora Conquistadora, susurro una voz muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué sucede Alicia?. Respondió la morena a la joven rubia, y delgada que le acariciaba el cuello.

-Mañana marchará de nuevo en contra de sus enemigos y nos dejará a solas un tiempo. No es verdad.

-Así es.

-Bueno varias de nosotras queríamos saber. ¿Quién viajará con usted para atenderla?

Por alguna razón ser sirviente personal de la morena era un trabajo deseado. Esta ridículamente bien pagado y a diferencia de otros gobernantes Xena se ocupaba de sí misma sin ayuda de nadie mas. Sin mencionar que durante las batallas la doncella que le hacia compañía a la morena terminaba comprometiéndose con algun soldado de alto nivel.

Pero, el verdadero premio era la morena, una regente soltera y con sus habilidades, era la forma segura de ser consorte de la reina de todo el mundo conocido. Muchos sabían de los gustos por las mujeres de la reina y que a pesar de no tener heredero nombraría uno de algún otro modo, una vida sin maltratos y llena de lujos, cualquier persona desearía algo así.

-En este viaje nadie me hará compañía, concluyó la morena.

Prácticamente al mismo unísono se escucho un "uhhhh" de todas las mujeres a su alredor.

-Pero Majestad, ¿que haremos todo este tiempo sin usted?, replicó de nuevo la rubia.

-Mantener el castillo en orden. No pienso llevarme a nadie conmigo esta vez, será más peligroso que otras veces.

Y sin más Xena se levantó de la bañera, y se envolvió en una toalla, para encerrarse el resto de la noche en su habitación. No era que no quisiera compañía es su viaje o esa noche, solo estaba cansada siempre del interes, por una vez, quisiera no tener que ser la Señora Conquistadora. Así que solto su toalla al suelo y se dejo caer sobre las pieles de su cama, cerro sus ojos como si los párpados le pesarán, al cabo de un rato sintió una caricia sobre su mejilla, sencilla, tierna y suave, pero no quizo abrir sus ojos, sabía que sólo era un sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Desde muy joven se había sentido fuera de lugar, como si no encajara, como si su destino estuviera lejos de allí junto a los bardos y los que escribían poesía. Desde muy joven su cabeza había estado llena de ideas y de historias maravillosas que las personas adoraban escuchar, Así que a los 16 años abandono su pequeño pueblo, Potedia, para convertir su sueño en realidad.

Dejó atrás a sus padres, unos humildes campesinos y a su hermana, la más brillante del pueblo, a su prometido un hombre bueno, todo con la esperanza de regresar en una o dos estaciones como toda una letrada de Atenas, pero nunca lo hizo.

Debido a que no muy lejos de allí, en medio del fuego cruzado entre amazonas y centauros, una muy joven Gabrielle, se sacrificaba para salvar a una mujer que no conocía, se había lanzado frente a ella evitando que una flecha la hiriera, pero a pesar de ello había muerto entre los brazos de Gabrielle. Y sin darse cuenta se había ganado un puesto entre las amazonas, un puesto real, ya que Terreis la amazona que sostenía en brazos era la heredera al trono de la reina Melosa.

Fue llevada ante la reina sin nada más que la ropa que traía en su viaje, pero fue recibida con un abrazo fraternal como si hubiese llegado con mil monedas de oro, fue vestida, alimentada y tratada como una amazona, la deuda entre ella y la reina Melosa sólo se podía pagar de esa manera.

Y así se convirtió en una mujer débil en un mundo de guerreras. Al principio no creyo ser capaz de ser una de esas mujeres, las espadas, las flechas, las peleas, nunca fue algo que le pareciera razonable o la mejor forma de resolver conflictos. Pero apenas sostuvo un bastón en su mano por primera vez, sus ideas empezaron a cambiar.

Su mentora para llegar a ser reina de las amazonas no era otra que Ephiny, su mejor amiga y consejera actualmente. Era una mujer fuerte y arraigada a las tradiciónes, su cabello rizado de tono dorado era su característica principal, también era la amiga personal de Terreis, nadie podía transmitirle a la pequeña rubia mejor los sentimientos de la heredera que ella.

Al principio solo estaba en el puesto de adorno, nadie podía seguir a un líder sin experiencia, extranjera y sin méritos en la batalla, en varias ocasiones trataron de quitarle el derecho de casta por la fuerza, la primera fue Velasca la hija adoptiva de Melosa, quien deseaba el reino para si misma. Detenerla fue un acto difícil, no deseaba asesinarla pero no había otra opción, era reconocida por la mayoría como la segunda al mando después de Melosa, y nadie daba crédito a que la misma Velasca se hubiese encargado de asesinar a la reina.

Casi todas excepto Ephiny, Solaris y Eponin, ellas nunca le dieron la espada y lucharon con ella hasta que la verdad salió a la luz.

Sin embargo la muerte de Velasca le causó un gran malestar a Gabrielle, quitar una vida así sea en defensa propia, era algo más allá de lo que se había imaginado capaz, el cuchillo la atravesó fácilmente, el peso de su propio cuerpo tratando de asfixiar a la rubia fue lo que le dio impulso suficiente para que la daga la cortara hasta el otro lado.

Después de eso no hubo mucho conflicto, solo los típicos ploblemas del reino, el fin de la guerra con los centauros sólo consolidó más su mandato, las pocas mujeres que aún no confiaban en ella se vieron siendo salvadas por el bastón de la rubia, y las tierras que recuperaron les permitieron crecer.

Nisiquiera los romanos pudieron contra ellas, eran fuertes, y legendarias, las mujeres viajaban de todas partes para unirseles, jóvenes y ancianas, morenas y rubias, todas bienvenidas por las nuevas políticas de Gabrielle y fue respetada finalmente.

Pero su mayor reto se encontraba frente a ella, después de años como reina, donde había luchado y sufrido con cada parte de su cuerpo, los rumores de un regente obsesionado con gobernar todo el mundo conocido, y que estaba a pocas ciudades de lograrlo se habían hecho realidad. La batalla nuevamente llamaba a su puerta y está vez con ferocidad.

Así que esa mañana en particular, se levanto la joven rubia y abandono la alcoba real para poder entrenar personalmente con las guerreras, nadie podía vencerla ahora, a excepción de Ephiny con quien de vez en cuando se daba golpizas hasta que ambas terminaban riéndose una de la otra.

Camino alegremente por toda la tribu, saludando a las mujeres a su alrededor y contemplado el sol hasta que llegó a la arena se combate.

-Mi reina Gabrielle, es un gusto verla aquí. Murmuró Eponin que entrenaba a las nuevas.

-Pensé en observar los avances. Después de haber vencido tan brutalmente a Tiberius el lugarteniente del Conquistador, solo nos queda esperar represalias. Respondió la rubia.

-Habla con verdad mi reina. Por favor denos una demostración de lo que puede hacer.

Gabrielle tomo una espada y se la lanzó a una pelinegra en la primera formación y la invito a atacarla.

-Mi reina no puedo hacerlo si usted no posee un arma también, no sería justo. Recalcó la mujer.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre hermana?

-Soy Casandra mi reina.

-Bueno Casandra, me gusta tu forma de pelear lo haces con honor, pero las guerras no se ganan con honor. No piensen que si su enemigo ve una debilidad no la explotarán. No piensen que por estar indefensas les perdonarán la vida, cada una de ustedes no solo debe saber usar una espada, sino también sus puños, sus piernas, su cabeza y su corazón. Así que ahora Casandra atacame.

La mujer afirmó con la cabeza y uso la espada contra la rubia, la fuerza con que la movía era impresionante, pero Gabrielle apenas se movía para evadir sus ataques, la enorme espada solo pasaba junto a ella sin siquiera acercarse. Parecía que la rubia danzara, con una calma inusual, adivinando los movimientos de su contrincante, Hasta que la enorme mujer estuvo cansada y lenta, en ese punto la rubia la desarmo en un movimiento y la mando al suelo de un solo golpe.

Todas las presentes aplaudieron, pero Gabrielle sólo ayudó a levantar a Casandra y la felicito por su esfuerzo.

-Siempre es un gusto ver a mi reina dándole unos golpes a las nuevas, interrumpió Ephiny.

-Siempre es un gusto ver a mi regente de regreso en casa. Respondió la rubia.

Y ambas mujeres se abrazaron con cariño.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes gran amiga? pregunto Gabrielle.

-Tus predicciones fueron correctas, Tiberius corrió de regreso a Corinto a suplicar ayuda al conquistador. Un enorme ejército viene hacia acá, el más grande que se pueda imaginar y dicen... Incluso dicen que el mismo conquistador viene.

-Que halago que venga personalmente, supongo que somos una amenaza mayor.

-Se ha hecho notar últimamente mi reina. Según mis espías, el conquistador llegará aquí en diez lunas . Salía de Corinto con el sol este día.

-Por favor Ephiny convoca a todas nuestras mujeres a un consejo de guerra, no huiremos para tampoco moriremos en vano.

Ephiny le hizo una seña de aprobación, y corrió a llamar a todas las amazonas. En menos de una hora ya se encontraban reunidas, eran miles, muchas más de lo que Gabrielle pensaba pero no eran suficientes.

Gabrielle usaba su máscara de ceremonia, y estaba sentada en el centro del consejo. La mayoría estaba inquieta y hablaban en voz alta, casi no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Miro sus manos, eran pequeñas llenas de heridas, su piel estaba bronceada, y sus venas se marcaban.

Finalmente se levantó, y todas guardaron silencio. Se quito la máscara para poder hablar mejor, tenía que dirigirse a todo su pueblo.

-El conquistador de naciones se dirige hacia acá con el ejército más impresionante que hayamos visto. Desea nuestras tierras, desea nuestras vidas y nuestra obediencia. Comenzó a hablar Gabrielle.

-Espero mi reina que no esté pensando rendirse, interrumpió Solaris.

-Nosotras no nos rendimos. Vamos a pelear hasta el final, por nosotras y por nuestras hijas y por las hijas de todos.

La mayoría estaba de acuerdo en pelear, en eso no había discusión.

-Mi reina y que estrategia tiene contra el conquistador. Grito una voz en el salón.

-El conquistador es conocido por ser un estratega ejemplar y un guerrero poderoso, nuestra estrategia sería sabotear desde adentro antes de pelear en el campo de batalla.

-Expliquese mi reina. Interrumpió Ephiny.

-Varias de nosotras iremos al pueblo a la llegada de los soldados. Hablaremos con ellos y sabremos que traman, desde allí envenenaremos su comida, sus animales y a ellos mismos.

Las amazonas no usaban esas estrategias de sabotaje, pero todas sabían a quien se enfrentaban y cualquier opción serviría si con eso lograban salvar sus vidas. Aunque no lo admitiesen tenían miedo, y con razón, las historias del conquistador eran poco creíbles. Decían que mataba a mil soldados por batalla por lo mínimo, y podía dominar cualquier caballo o arma en batalla.

Y sin más Gabrielle dio por terminada la reunión, dándole a sus amazonas la esperanza de sobrevivir, respiro ondo y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la tribu con sus mejores consejeras a su lado.

-Supe mi reina, que mide cerca de dos metros y usa armas creadas por los mismo dioses. Se acerco una Solaris muy preocupada.

-También lo oí, los dioses le temen por alguna razón, nisiquiera Artemisa querría enfrentarlo, respondió Gabrielle.

-Son sólo cuentos mi reina

Comentó Ephiny. - Nadie puede ser tan sorprendente.

-Aún así mis hermanas, aunque sea solo una leyenda necesitamos estar preparadas. Mañana saldremos al pueblo, vistanse de forma agradable. Nos mesclaremos entre la gente antes de que los soldados lleguen. Concluyó Gabrielle antes de retirarse a su alcoba.

Estando allí, miro por su ventana, habían muchas mujeres abrazadas frente a la fogata de la cena, conversaban alegremente y compartían pequeños besos y risas. Desde que salió de Potedia no habia tenido contacto con hombres, extrañaba el calor de otro cuerpo, la voz de otra alma y sobretodo la compañía desinterésada.

Varias amazonas intentaron cortejarla pero no pensaba en ellas de esa manera, unos brazos fuertes abrazando su cuerpo era todo lo que deseaba. Quizás moriría dentro de poco y lo haría sola.

Se sirvió un poco de aguamiel, y brindó por su desgracia, después solo se recostó en su cama y durmió tranquilamente hasta el amanecer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La guerrera odiaba la cortesía de las campañas de guerra. Una enorme caravana de soldados saliendo de la ciudad, llamando la atención de la gente que lanzaban flores en las calles y abrazaban a todos.

Solo lo permitía debido a las esposas, los hijos y los padres que despedían hasta el último momento a sus familiares que quizás no volverian. La morena esperaba llegar a las tierras del sur en diez lunas, y terminar con la rebelión en menos de veinte lunas. Cabalgarian sin apuro para no cansar a los soldados.

En esta ocasión sólo sus soldados más experimentados la acompañaban. Era un ejército impresionante de veinte mil soldados, diez mil arqueros y quince mil en caballería. Además de ella y su círculo personal de generales.

Eran cinco hombres en total, Angus el enorme gladiador, Xena lo había conocido en la capital del Imperio, podía romper cualquier escudo con la fuerza de su espada, Rafael el bailarín sangriento, era un Griego no muy alto, de piel clara y cabello oscuro, su forma de batalla era muy peculiar, pues danzaba frente a sus enemigos haciéndolo hagil e intocable, Ivar el vikingo, poseía una barba gigante y tatuajes en su cabeza rapada, podía arrancar una cabeza desde cualquier distancia con su hacha, Marcus el berserker, decían que usaba el poder de las bestias para luchar, sin importar cuantas veces fuera herido seguía en pie y por último Garzón el arquero dorado, lanzaba seis flechas antes de que un soldado pudiera sostener su espada.

Cada uno de ellos era íntimo amigo de Xena, los conocia desde que solo era una joven buscando venganza, y todos le habían servido con lealtad, por eso ocupaban puestos de alto rango con ella.

La misma morena iba en frente del ejército, no temia un ataque, podía atrapar una flecha a cualquier distancia. Y era importante para ella que sus soldados la vieran, su capa negra era la demostración que su reina no les pediría hacer algo que ella no pudiera.

La caravana avanzaba mucho mejor de lo esperado, la morena le otorgó ese crédito a los caballos, eran los mejores del mundo conocido, su favorito, el enorme animal que solía montar, era un semental oscuro, probablemente el caballo más grande que hubiese nacido hasta entonces, fue domado por Xena personalmente y nadie más podía montarlo. Recibió un par de golpes por parte de él al principio pero ahora podía confiar incluso su vida a ese hermoso caballo llamado Argos.

Durante su viaje siempre se tomaba su tiempo para pensar sobre la batalla, era un hábito de la morena, las estrategias, las defensas y los ataques crecían poco a poco en la imaginación de la guerrera, usualmente recordaba tambien sus antiguas batallas, ocasiones especiales como su primer muerto, cuando logró derribar a toda una línea de defensa con su chakran o aquella vez que golpeó en la cara al mismo Hércules.

Así pasaba el tiempo más rápido. Absorta por completo en sus pensamientos, y durante las noches, observaba las hogueras y comia junto a sus soldados. No había mejor comida que la previa a una batalla, es el sabor de saber que podría ser la última.

-Usualmente no habla mucho Señora Conquistadora. Pero hoy en especial esta silenciosa. Interrumpió Angus.

-Creo que ya comienzo a envejecer mi amigo. Estoy más distraída que nunca, respondió la morena.

-Solo es falta de compañía Xena, en los buenos tiempos ya tendrías a unas cuantas vírgenes en tu regazo. Bromeó Ivar.

-Es más que eso, no me malinterpreten pero no quiero a una niña con deseos de ser reina en mi cama.

-No las puedes culpar Xena, si yo fuera mujer haría exactamente lo mismo. Le lanzó un beso Rafael.

La conversación continuó así un largo rato, entre bromas y risas. Hasta que la velada fue interrumpida por Ares el Dios de la Guerra quien venía a animar a la morena en su nueva campaña.

-Xena, veo que has regresado al buen camino, estoy feliz por ti. Murmuró el dios.

-No es para satisfacción tuya Ares si es lo que piensas, espero poder convencer a las amazonas sin tener que matalarlas, respondió la morena.

-Las amazonas no se rendirán ante ti, pero es lindo que pienses en esas cosas. Por eso te atorgo de nuevo mi bendición.

-Ya deberías irte Ares, hoy no es buen día.

Los cinco hombres a su alrededor tomaron sus armas y se levantaron en el tono más amenazador que pudieron, haciendo que Ares sólo levantará sus manos y desapareciera.

-Tantos años y aún no me acostumbro a tu relación con los dioses Xena, si yo pudiera hablarle así al dios de la guerra, cantarían historias sobre mi valor, habló Garzón.

-Ya cantan historias sobre ti mi amigo, le respondió la morena levantando su brazo para brindar. - Por nosotros!

-Por nosotros, respondieron todos al mismo tiempo para vaciar sus copas e irse a sus tiendas.

Los días siguientes fueron la misma rutina, cabalgar y acampar, de vez en cuando, se detenían para que los soldados pudieran hablar con la morena, resolvía sus dudas, sobre las estrategias o el enemigo. Sin duda a más de uno le preocupaba el ejército de las amazonas.

Finalmente, al atardecer del decimo día, el ejército de Corinto llegó a la ciudad más cercana de las tierras de las amazonas, ese pueblo estaba siendo controlado bajo las políticas de la morena, pero desde que Tiberius había sido destituido no había regente, aún así el ejército fue recibido con una fiesta significativa. Al parecer ese era uno de esos pueblos donde las políticas de Xena habían dado un refuerzo positivo.

La primera en bajar de su caballo fue la morena, un joven se acerco con la intención de llevarse a Argos para darle agua y comida pero se quedó inmóvil ante el animal.

-Calmate mi pequeño amigo, puede oler tu miedo. Le hablo la morena.

-Si.. Si Señora. Fue lo que respondió.

Así que la morena dio la orden a Argos de que siguiera al joven y así lo hizo. Al igual que todos sus soldados, abandonaron sus monturas y comenzaron a repartir los regalos que habían traído, otros sólo empezaron su labor de elaborar las tiendas de campaña para descansar esa noche.

-Bienvenidos y bienvenido todo su ejército su Majestad! Se escucho a un hombre hablarle a Angus que estaba parado junto a Xena.

Angus empezó a reír con frenesí y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre.

-Imagino que eres el tonto que ha dejado Tiberius encargado en su ausencia, respondió Angus.

-Lo soy su Majestad, mi nombre es Richard.

-Bueno Richard, acamparemos a las afueras de la ciudad, no hay espacio suficiente aquí para nosotros. Pero mañana hablaremos necesito información de las amazonas.

-Por supuesto Majestad será todo un placer, y si desea usted y su acompañante, pueden quedarse en la ciudad. Hablo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la morena.

-Eso no será necesario.

Xena solo reia viendo como su general jugaba con el tonto hombre, seguramente en ese pueblo se había tratado de incubrir lo más posible la sexualidad del gobernante. Un hombre como Tiberius no admitiría que le estába sirviendo a una mujer.

Así que durante la salida del pueblo vio a todos abrazar, besar, alabar y adular a su amigo más querido, como si este fuese el conquistador. Angus parecía disfrutar la atención y Xena disfrutaba no tener que hacer toda esa cortesía de reyes, por lo que se sintió aliviada y camino con una sonrisa detrás del hombre hasta que se encontraron con sus soldados en el campamento.

-Parece que disfrutas de la atención mi amigo, murmuró la morena.

-Nunca he entendido como te molesta esto. Es de lo más gratificante, respondio Angus.

-Eres todo un político Angus, siempre te lo he admirado, si te gusta esta región puedes gobernarla.

-Ya tengo como tres provincias a mi mando, pero no me molestaría pasar los inviernos aquí.

Ambos se dieron la mano y cerraron el trato antes de regresar a sus papeles de nuevo, la morena dio las órdenes para las guardias de esa noche y se oculto en su tienda para descansar.

-Ese hombre es toda una hermosura. Interrumpió Afrodita en medio de la tienda de la morena.

-Imagino que el pensara lo mismo de ti Afrodita, le enloquecen las rubias. Respondió la morena.

-Quizas más tarde, he venido querida por que los demás dioses están preocupados por esta campaña que has comenzado.

-Los dioses no tienen más cosas que hacer que estar observandome.

-No es eso querida, es que Artemisa, tiene mucho aprecio por sus amazonas y la verdad entiendo su preocupación.

-No tengo intenciones de matar a las amazonas, las admiro. Espero poder llegar a un acuerdo con ellas.

-Ohh! Preciosa me alegra saber eso. Me has relajado mucho, quisiera celebrar.

-¿Con Angus?, sonrió la morena.

-No me molestaría.

Xena solo se levanto y pidió a Angus entrar a su tienda, el hombre entró al poco tiempo y al ver a la diosa quedo perdido en extasis, se arrodillo ante ella y beso su mano en un gesto un poco exagerado. La morena entendiendo rápidamente que pronto sería un mal tercio, y salió de allí con la intensión de buscar un trago, lo necesitaba terriblemente.

Tomo su caballo y fue directo al pueblo, al lugar donde nadie esperaría encontrarla, a un pequeño bar cerca de la frontera con la tierra de la amazonas, encontrar allí a un soldado del ejército de Corinto sería un acto de guerra, debido a que las amazonas controlaban ese lugar desde hacia años. La morena pensó en pasar como otra viajera y así evitar encontrarse con alguno de sus soldados.

Dejó a su enorme caballo a las afueras del bar, y cubrió su cuerpo con la capa para evitar que se notará su uniforme de batalla. Era un lugar pequeño y sin duda estaba lleno de pueblerinos bebiendo y jugando. La morena camino hasta la barra, tomo asiento y pidió una cerveza, se la sirvieron sin problemas, desde cualquier ángulo solo era una amazona más.

-No engaña a nadie señorita. Dijo un hombre sentándose junto a la morena.

-No busco engañar a nadie, solo tomar una cerveza. Respondió ella.

-¿Solo una cerveza?, sin duda solo una cerveza inocente sin nada de información sobre el ejercito de Corinto, verdad amazona.

La morena sonrió y dejó su tarro sobre la barra, se levantó para pararse en frente del hombre, sin duda era bastante más alta que el, dejando al sujeto muy pequeño y muy callado.

Continuó bebiendo un largo rato, sin molestia alguna, la cerveza era muy buena, la atención fantástica y de vez en cuando se le iban los ojos detrás de una hermosa mujer. Pero ninguna como la pequeña rubia que había entrado poco después que ella, era hermosa, con ojos verdes como el bosque, tenía brazos fuertes, ropa de cuero bien elaboradora y un abdomen bien marcado que mostraba con orgullo.

La morena no le había quitado la mirada de encima en toda la noche, deseaba acercarse a ella pero no sabía cual era la forma adecuada, así que llamo al tabernero, y pidió un favor muy bien pagado el cual el hombre aceptó. Después se dispuso a acercarse a la chica pero fue interrumpida por otro sujeto pasado de copas que se le insinuaba a la rubia descaradamente.

Xena se molesto un poco, el hombre actuaba como un degenerado muy ebrio, tocando a la rubia y ofreciéndole su entrepierna constantemente. La morena estaba dispuesta a actuar, pero antes de que entrará en acción, la pequeña rubia golpeó al hombre en la nariz, enviándolo al suelo, rápidamente trató de levantarse para regresar el ataque, pero la pequeña evadió el golpe, usando su propio brazo para apricionarlo y ponerlo de rodillas.

Otros cuantos hombres se le fueron encima pero cada uno fue lanzado lejos de unos cuantos golpes, hasta que asustados y heridos abandonaron el lugar, Xena sólo se quedó de pie observando todo aquello mientras suspiraba con el corazón acelerado ...

"Ella es ambrosía"


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Luego de darle una lección a ese montón de ebrios, Gabrielle noto como la enorme morena de ojos azules la miraba perdidamente, parecía que se había quedado congelada viéndola.

No estaba segura si la chica estaba en shock o solo fingía parecer tonta, probablemente era la primera, debido a como vestía, su capa de cuero oscura cubriendo su uniforme y sus enormes botas de montar, sin duda era una guerrera. No serlo sería un desperdicio con el enorme tamaño de la mujer, sus brazos eran musculosos pero sin dejar de ser femeninos y esos brillantes ojos no dejaban de seguirla.

Luego escucho un murmullo salir de su boca, "Ella es ambrosía", que clase de alago era ese, parecía que la morena solo estaba pensando en voz alta, así que tenía que hacer algo, lo mejor sería retirarse pronto.

-Por favor no te vayas, le hablo la morena. - Eso que hiciste fue impresionante, ¿cómo lo aprendiste?

-Lo siento, pero no es una buena noche para hablar con extraños. Respondió Gabrielle.

-Mi nonbre es X... Cyane, si ese es mi nombre y estoy de paso por la ciudad, ¿puedo saber cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Afrodita la diosa del amor, así que dejame en paz.

-No te pareces en nada a Afrodita eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Gabrielle se sentía muy confundida por esa mujer, había usado el nombre de la amazona más prominente de la historia, algo que muy pocos sabían y luego hablaba de los dioses como si los conociera, quizás solo era una coincidencia, pero debido a su situación prefirió asegurarse de que esa mujer no buscaba unirse a la amazonas o peor pelear contra ellas.

-¿De donde eres Cyane?, interrumpió la rubia.

-Nací en Amphipolis, pero ahora le pertenezco al mundo.

-Estas muy lejos de tu ciudad natal o del resto del mundo. Esta tierra está en disputa por las amazonas y el Conquistador de Naciones.

-Escuche sobre el, es todo un idiota. Río en respuesta la morena.

Y con esa sonrisa tan tonta que traía Xena invitó a Gabrielle, a sentarse con ella, lo cual la rubia aceptó con pocas ganas. El tabernero sirvió vino para ambas, uno costoso que nadie pedía por lo elitista que era.

-¿No cree señorita Cyane que esta pretendiendo demasiado? Murmuró Gabrielle.

-¿Sabe usted Afrodita cuáles son mis pretenciones?, respondió la morena.

-Imagino que ha venido aquí buscando pleito. Aún no estoy segura si viene en busca de aventura o dinero, pero no es buen lugar, ni buen momento, dentro de poco aquí solo abra sangre.

-Dinero me sobra y la aventura es algo que me sigue a todos lados. Solo vine aquí en busca de un trago y compañía. A veces la soledad pesa más que una espada.

Gabrielle se sintió un poco incomoda, esa mujer era demasiado extraña para ella, seguía con la sospecha de que era miembro del ejército de Corinto o sólo estaba demente. Asi que, se levantó, se terminó la copa de vino agradeciendo con delicadeza y salió del bar.

Solo para darse cuenta que su caballo había sido adornado con flores hermosas.

-¿Quien hizo esto? Grito Gabrielle al joven sentado que vigilaba los caballos.

-No lo se, pero parece un regalo para Afrodita. Le respondió el joven.

Gabrielle molesta regreso al bar, sabiendo que sólo una persona podía hacer aquello, pero la morena no estaba por ningún lado. Así que pregunto al tabernero por ella a lo cual es solo respondió, "vendrá de nuevo mañana por la noche".

La rubia estaba furiosa, salió de nuevo, se subió a su caballo y regresó cabalgando a todo lo que podía hasta la tribu amazona más cercana, donde las mujeres la recibieron asustadas pensado que algo malo había pasado.

-Mi reina, ¿se encuentra bien?, su caballo parece un jardín de flores. Le habló Solaris.

-Tuve un mal encuentro con alguien en el bar, mi caballo fue víctima de ella. Le respondió la rubia.

-¿Es decir, que una mujer adorno con flores a su caballo mi reina?

-También me sirvió vino de Atenas, supongo que deseaba sacarme alguna información.

-Creo que la única información que quería era saber si saldrías con ella o no. Interrumpió Ephiny con una sonrisa muy pronunciada.

-Mi reina, finalmente piensa salir de esa soledad. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta pretendiente suya? Volvió a hablar Solaris.

-No es pretendiente y su nombre es Cyane, o al menos eso me dijo. Ven mis dudas, parece un personaje inventado para ser espía. Respondió Gabrielle.

-Usar el nombre de nuestra antepasada no la hace enemiga mi reina, es imposible que sepa quien es usted. Nunca ha ido a la batalla sin su máscara, y en todo caso nadie sobrevive para exparsir esos conocimientos. Replicó Ephiny.

Gabrielle no supo que más responder, sus hermanas parecían tontas hablando como niñas ilusionadas, sin saber lo peligroso que podía ser una nueva persona en el pueblo. Un mercenario, un espía, un asesino, solo eran algunas opciones.

-De cualquier forma mi reina, lo más seguro en estos casos sería seguir, observar y neutralizar al sujeto sospechoso. Recalcó Solaris.

-Estoy de acuerdo mi reina, sería lo más sensato darle a esta mujer un seguimiento, apoyo Ephiny.

Gabrielle solo afirmó sin decirles que probablemente esta mujer estaría nuevamente en ese bar la próxima noche, solo tenía que regresar allí y averiguar quién era esa mujer, para detener cualquier amenaza, y sin más dejó a las demás haciéndose ilusiónes raras, necesitaba descansar esa noche.

Al otro lado en las afueras del pueblo, Xena se sentaba junto al fuego pensando en la rubia, la había conmovido de tal forma que deseaba saber más sobre ella, ese estilo de pelea y ese cabello tan hermoso, sin duda era una amazona, y quizás tendria que enfrentarse a ella, o buscar la forma de llegar a la reina y convencerla antes de comenzar algo que solo traería desgracia.

-De nuevo perdida en pensamientos Señora Conquistadora, interrumpió Ivar.

-No tienes que llamarme así y lo sabes mi viejo amigo. Respondió la morena.

-Lo sé, pero siempre es divertido hacerlo. La gente tiembla solo de saber quien eres.

-Esa es mi cruz Ivar, y ya comienza a pesar demasiado.

Ambos de repente fueron interrumpidos por Angus que salía de la tienda de la morena con el cabello alborotado y con una enorme sonrisa de idiota. Se acerco hacia la morena y le agradecio el favor y luego solo siguió caminando dejando a un Ivar muy confundido.

-¿Acaso me perdí de algo? Pregunto el Vikingo.

-Nada que quieras saber mi amigo.

Y sin más la morena se despidió y regresó a su tienda, todo estaba hecho un desastre y Afrodita estaba tomando un baño delicadamente en una bañera que la morena no entendía de donde salió.

-¿Una grata noche Afrodita?

-Una maravillosa noche querida. Ese hombre sabe lo que hace.

-Puedes al menos dejar mis cosas en su lugar.

-Lo siento querida. Mi culpa, las cosas se pusieron salvajes.

Y con un movimiento de sus dedos, la tienda quedó en perfecto orden, a lo cual Xena agradeció con un buen gesto. Sirviendo vino para ella y para la diosa.

-Afrodita. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro hermosa. En estos momentos estoy muy agradecida contigo, pero te advierto que si es sobre ese aroma de amor que traes encima, no podre ayudarte mucho.

-¿Cual aroma de amor? Quieres explicarme.

-Bueno hermosa, creo que hoy conociste a alguien que ha estado contigo en vidas pasadas de forma amorosa. Para decirlo así, es algo más antiguo y poderoso que yo, no puedo decirte quien es o darte alguna magia para ella, su relación tendrá que darse por gusto de ambas o sino, tendrás que esperar hasta tu siguiente vida para otra oportunidad.

-En ese caso, aconsejame para conquistarla.

Desde el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Xena quedó en shock nuevamente, no podía creer que necesitará consejos de Afrodita en algo que ya había hecho muchas veces antes sin problemas.

-Los regalos son importantes, la comunicación y la atención mutua también lo es. Pero querida, lo que realmente capta la atención de una mujer es darle aquello que nadie más puede darle y no hablo de cosas materiales.

Xena afirmó con la cabeza,y espero a que Afrodita estuviera vestida una vez más para abrazarla y despedirla, ambas mujeres se apreciaban realmente, después se recostó en su cama para dormir, al poco tiempo de que la diosa desapareció, quedó profundamente dormida. Con la esperanza de que mañana podría ver de nuevo a esa chica y quizás lograr algo más que su desprecio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Xena nunca fue una persona de dormir largas horas, pero en aquella ocasión se tomó la libertad para si misma de pasarse de la hora de despertar. Sentía un aire nuevo y maravilloso, que la hacía disfrutar de las cosas que antes había pasado por alto.

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, ya habían pasado varias marcas en el reloj de sol, diez aproximadamente. Pero no sintió apuro, solo se limitó a realizar su rutina como si nada, primero vistió su mejor ropa de batalla, luego peinó su cabello con mucha paciencia, tomo el desayuno con abundante fruta y salió de su tienda. Sus soldados estaban sorprendidos, quizás nunca la habian visto levantarse tan tarde.

-Buenas noches Señora Conquistadora. Soludo sarcásticamente Angus.

-Hermosa mañana para ti también Angus. Respondió ella.

-Estamos de buen ánimo hoy. Creo que no solo yo fui afortunado anoche.

-Tienes razón mi amigo. Creo que algo bueno esta por suceder.

-También lo pienso, de hecho tengo aquí el primer informe de las amazonas de la región. Es muy interesante al parecer hay miles de ellas provenientes de miles de lugares en el mundo.

-¿Estamos hablando de un ejército de miles?

-Así es, están más preparadas de lo que creímos. Tienen espías, armas y poderío militar. Puede que ya sepan cuantos de nosotros somos y donde nos ubicamos.

-¿Qué sabes de la reina amazona?

-No mucho, siempre usa la máscara ceremonial en la batalla. Nadie la ha visto fuera de las amazonas. No creo que podamos dialogar con ellas. Debemos atacar de inmediato, los soldados están listos y sabemos donde están, es atacar o ser atacados.

-Nadie atacará pronto. Actuar como tontos desesperados solo nos traerá fallar en nuestro objetivo.

Angus entendió que Xena traía algo en mente más allá de sólo atacar a las amazonas, así que le hizo una reverencia y se retiro, no sin antes regalarle una de sus sonrisas épicas, la morena pensó que si los hombres fueran lo suyo, Angus la traería loca.

El resto del día pasó lentamente entre consejos de guerra y planos de las tierras que según los espías eran donde las amazonas se encontraban. La morena noto rápidamente que las tribus estaban escondidas en un oasis, la naturaleza las protegía, les daba lo que necesitaban y evadia a sus enemigos. Entrar a su territorio a atacarlas era muy tonto, la mitad de su ejército estaría acabado en menos de un día, así que necesitaba un plan mejor, quizás uno que llevaría dias pensar.

Finalmente la noche llegó y Xena no podía esperar para su escapadita de media noche, Argos estaba preparado para asistir a su llamado, así que solo fue necesario despedir a sus soldados y escabullirse por la parte trasera de su tienda.

Cabalgago por todo el pueblo hasta encontrarse nuevamente en ese bar. Le dio un saludo al joven que cuidaba los caballos junto con una propina extra por cuidar bien a Argos y entró sin pestañear. Miro de arriba a abajo pero no encontró por ningún lado a la pequeña rubia.

Se sintió decepcionada, quizás esperaba mucho de una corazonada.

Así que de nuevo solo pidió una cerveza y dejo su capa cubriendo su uniforme.

-Fue muy audaz lo que hiciste ayer, no eres sutil llamando la atención. La regaño una pequeña mujer detrás de ella.

-Afrodita, has venido. Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo. Respondió la morena.

-Cyane buenas noches también para ti. ¿Quieres tomar un trago conmigo?.

La morena solo afirmó con la cabeza y siguió a la joven hasta donde ella le indicó sentarse, por otro lado Gabrielle se sentía muy perturbada por la facilidad que tenía esa mujer, hasta ahora no parecía tener interés en poner resistencia contra ella.

-Mi verdadero nombre no es Cyane, interrumpió la morena los pensamientos de la rubia.

-Lo sabía, pero por que has decidido decírmelo ahora.

-Una amiga me aconsejo tener una comunicación sincera.

-Así que me dirás, ¿quien eres realmente y que haces aquí?

-Espero poder hacerlo muy pronto.

-De acuerdo, ¿cómo debo llamarte desde ahora?

-Puedes llamarme Xena, es un nombre común y tonto.

-Nunca he conocido a una Xena, pero es un gusto hablar con usted.

Sorprendentemente la rubia no noto falsedad en la morena, la forma de sus gestos y como trataba de extender sus manos para tocar las suyas eran actos tiernos. En un punto cedió ante la tentación y se permitió también tocar la mano de la morena, eran fuertes, sus dedos largos con algunas pequeñas heridas, su palma estaba maltratada seguramente por entrenar con un espada, pero lo que la sorprendió realmente fue su suavidad, era como pasar los dedos por el terciopelo.

Gabrielle se vio a sí misma admirando de más a esa mujer, y retiro su mano rápidamente, solo para cruzar la mirada con esos ojos azules tan vivos. Eran dos zafiros observándola, admirandola y deseándola. Hablaron durante horas, cada pregunta que le hacía era respondida con la tranquilidad de la verdad o al menos eso pensaba Gabrielle, esa mujer simplemente era algo que estudiar más detenidamente.

-Esta por amanecer Afrodita, debo retirarme pero, ¿te puedo acompañar a tu caballo?

-Xena eso me gustaría.

Así que la morena se levanto y le ofreció a la rubia su mano en un gesto muy galante, para caminar juntas hasta la salida, la rubia se subió a su caballo sin mucho protocolo de despedida. En el fondo no quería irse.

-Buen viaje, espero poder verte mañana también Afrodita.

-Mi nombre no es Afrodita, quizás mañana pueda confiarte eso. Ha sido un gusto hablar contigo esta noche Xena.

Y salió de allí a todo galope. Dejando de pie a una morena suspirando de felicidad por la noche que habían pasado.

En ese momento podría caerle un trozo enorme de madera y golpearla y aún así tendría buen ánimo. Xena nunca se había sentido tan tontamente atraida hacia alguien, era todo sobre la rubia lo que la volvía loca, su cabello, sus ojos, su forma de pensar, la manera como cruzaba sus brazos molesta, y como mentía creyendo que ella no lo notaba.

Pero esa sensación de placer que es conocer a alguien nuevo y saber que esa persona moverá todo tu mundo iba a cambiar pronto. Sin importar cuanto lo prorrogará, tenía un deber como la conquistadora de naciones, debía dar un paso antes de que su integridad como líder se viera cuestionada. La cuestión era, ¿que movimiento sería el correcto?. Atacar a la amazonas directamente era suicida, inflitar a alguien llevaría mucho tiempo y una trampa a campo abierto era muy obvio para un enemigo de esa magnitud.

Así que subió a su caballo de regreso al campamento, anduvo lento y seguro, en medio de toda la ciudad, la mayoría de esas personas no sabían quién era ella o que hacía allí y eso la mantenía contenta.

Al llegar de nuevo a su tienda, se encontró con sus cinco generales muy preocupados, con cara de pocos amigo, apenas se había ido una noche y todos ya habían perdido la cabeza.

-Xena tenemos un problema. Se levantó rápidamente Angus al ver entrar a la morena.

-Espero que valga la pena tu cara mi amigo. Respondió ella.

-La comida fue atacada, varios kilogramos de nuestros granos fueron quemados, el grano suficiente para cubrir una semana el ejército.

-Y como rayos. Pasa eso en unas pocas horas. Acaso son unos inútiles nuestros guardias! Grito la morena furica.

-Las amazonas, deben tener algún espía entre nosotros. Murmuró Rafael.

-Quieres decir que hay alguna mujer amazona en nuestras filas en este momento y mis generales han sido tan tontos como para no notar quien es. Replicó Xena.

-Esto era lo mínimo que pasaría, llevamos aquí tres días y no hemos hecho nada, apenas nos han visto en el pueblo, cualquiera nos vendería a las amazonas . Creo que es momento que vean nuestros poderío. Concluyó Ivar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, murmuró la morena. - Alisten a un pequeño equipo de élite para rastreo y que vean hasta donde llega el rastro de las que nos atacaron, los demás vendrán conmigo a la frontera de esta tierra y no olviden dejar un buen número de hombres cuidando este campamento.

Todos apoyaron la órdenes y salieron de allí para formar los pelotones de soldados, una legión partiría con Xena y los demás harían guardia. En menos de una marca la misma guerrera iniciaba la marcha hacia las montañas, comenzaría desde el bar donde había estado la noche anterior y no se detendría hasta encontrar a alguna amazona.

Lejos de allí, Gabrielle retornaba a su tribu, había dejado a un pequeño grupo de mujeres custodiando la tribu cercana al pueblo y ahora debía preparar a su ejército para defenderse, todas sus espías y todas las mujeres enviadas al pueblo daban la misma versión. El ejército de Corinto era impenetrable, su líder había llegado con ellos, siendo el hombre más imponente que habían visto, se hacía llamar Angus.

-¡Mi reina, nuestro ataque ha sido todo un éxito! Llegó a caballo una joven con una sonrisa muy marcada.

-¿Athalia, de que ataque hablas? Exclamó Gabrielle intrigada.

-Un grupo de nosotras mi reina viajamos al campamento a las afueras de la ciudad y quemamos el grano del Ejército de Corinto.

-Ohhh no, ¿que es lo que has hecho?.

Gabrielle trago saliva por el error que sabían que acababan de cometer, esas chicas eran inexpertas, y desobedientes. Probablemente habían dejado un rastro perfecto para que el Conquistador las encontráse, un ataque por represalia estaba en camino.

-Eponin, Solaris, Ephiny, reúnan a las mujeres que puedan y vayan de camino a la tribu cercana, no traten de entrar en batalla solo de advertir a nuestras hermanas y regresar lo antes posible aquí.

Las tres mujeres tomaron sus caballos apenas Gabrielle terminó sus palabras y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia allí. Gabrielle sólo pidió a los dioses que llegarán a tiempo mientras ella organizaba una defensa para ese lugar, que sería atacado dentro de poco, la satisfacción de la noche anterior pronto se vería opacada por la sangre.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Xena no entendía como habían permitido atacar sus alimentos hasta que llegó al lugar de los hechos, apenas observó el terreno y supo que sus soldados habían permitido todo aquello incluyendo el escape de las mujeres por la forma inexperta en la que todo había pasado.

Habían huellas de botas y caballos, en una misma dirección, nisiquiera se molestaron en cubrir sus rastros, solo debían seguir las pistas y encontrarían pronto a las amazonas.

-Quizás sea una trampa Señora Conquistadora, replicó Garzón. - Es demasiado fácil, las amazonas no son tontas.

-No lo creo, esto no fue un ataque planeado, solo el furor de un inexperto quizás unas reclutas sin experiencia. Respondió la morena. - Si nos damos prisa las encontraremos.

Xena subió a Argos y el enorme semental negro corrió hacia las montañas guiado por el rastro torpe de las amazonas, la guerrera tenía su espada lista y la mayoría de sus hombres habían corrido detrás de ella, finalmente tendrían algo de acción y no fueron decepcionados.

A pocos kilómetros de allí, en medio de los árboles, una pequeña tribu amazona se escondía. Habian centinelas entre los árboles, las cuales la morena persivio al instante, por la cantidad de mujeres que habían en los árboles la tribu cercana no debía estar muy poblada, sólo eran un grupo de espías cuando mucho.

La primera flecha se dirigió directo hacia Angus, la cual Xena hizo pedazos con su Chakran antes de tocar al hombre, los siguientes disparos fueron al azar, todos sus hombres los evadieron hábilmente, así que al momento de entrar al bosque dejando atrás el campo abierto, la morena alzó su cabeza para ver a no más de cuatro mujeres saltando rápidamente de árbol en árbol.

Conociendo a las amazonas como lo hacía era inútil seguirlas pues ellas no los acercarían a la tribu, sino al contrario tratarían de hacer que sus hombres se perdieran entre las rocas y los árboles lo más lejos posible de su base, Xena sólo levantó su mano en señal para que se detuvieran.

-Pero Señora Conquistadora, debemos seguirlas, sino escaparan. Grito un hombre en el fondo.

-Seguirlas sería caer en una trampa. Sólo observa y aprende. Respondió la morena.

Y salió disparada de su caballo con un solo salto hasta llegar al árbol donde antes habían estado las mujeres, reviso cada marca entre la madera hasta que encontró el rastro que necesitaba. Y comenzó a correr por los árboles cual amazona, en dirección opuesta a donde habían corrido las mujeres, los hombres del ejército quedaron con cara de tontos hasta que Angus grito:

-Esas amazonas son nuestras, vamos compañeros detrás de la Reina de los Guerreros.

Y la marcha fue a toda velocidad detrás de Xena que se balanceaba cuál simio por los árboles, hasta que hubieron pasado varios kilómetros, entonces la morena sólo se detuvo y de nuevo tocó tierra de un salto con la gracia de una reina.

-Las amazonas están detrás de esos árboles, la tribu se esconde en una fortaleza de madera. Murmuró la morena.

-¿Como debemos atacar Xena? Pregunto Rafael.

-No son demasiadas mujeres. Les superamos quizás veinte a uno. Quiero una entrada limpia, nadie debe morir, necesitamos información.

Y con esas palabras movió su espada hacia el frente dando la orden para atacar. Los hombres corrieron confiados en lo que la morena había dicho y sin duda no se equivocaba. El muro de madera detrás de los árboles no era demasiado alto y habían pocas mujeres custodiandolo. Los hombres rápidamente comenzaron a subir por el, la defensa fue rápida, pero insuficiente, por cada flecha lanzada subían diez hombres más, las mujeres no podían defender aquello.

La morena decidió bajar de su caballo, y camino lentamente hacia el muro, algunos hombres caían a su alrededor como madera seca pero a ella no le importo, una amazona la vio a los ojos y le disparo un hacha enorme la cual la morena sujeto en su mano en pleno vuelo hacia su cara, tiro el hacha y tomó varias lanzas que estaban detrás de ella y las lanzó al muro, construyendo una especie de escalera improvisada hacia donde se encontraban las amazonas.

Sus soldados comenzaron a subir por allí, como acróbatas entrenados. Y finalmente Xena también lo hizo, solo basto tres saltos sobre las lanzas y ya se encontraba frente a frente a una enorme amazona de cabello oscuro que tenía una espada igual de enorme en sus manos y la abalanzó sobre ella, movimientos bruscos y un poco vacilantes, la otra mujer debía esta aterrada.

Xena solo freno la espada de la mujer con la suya, fue un sonido brusco que partió en dos la hoja de la otra mujer, ella sin dudarlo lanzó sus puños contra la morena, pero Xena en dos toques al brazo de la mujer lo dejó inmóvil.

-Bloqueo sanguíneo y puntos de presión, no te preocupes volverás a usar ese brazo. Murmuró la morena antes de darle a dos partes de su cuello dejando a la alta pelinegra inconsciente.

Después de eso los ataques fueron simples, las amazonas eran muy pocas y estaban rodeadas, fueron cada una puesta en medio del patio de entrenamiento, siendo rodeadas por el ejército de Corinto.

-¿Quien está a cargo aquí? Grito la morena.

Pero ninguna de las mujeres respondió. Sólo se miraban unas a otras como si esperaran la muerte que se venía sobre ellas.

-No lo repetire, ¿quién está a cargo aquí?

Hubo un silencio inminente hasta que un quejido de un soldado se escucho mientras se derrumbaba de las filas. La morena se dio vuelta en dirección al ataque y noto a un nuevo grupo de amazonas llegando guiadas por una rubia de cabello rizado y dorado con cara de pocos amigos.

Xena rápidamente tomó su chakram y lo lanzó cortando las lianas de las amazonas enviandolas de un solo golpe al suelo. Las mujeres sin dudar se levantaron, posando sus armas contra sus hombres, pero la morena no estaba de ánimo para eso así que con un segundo ataque de su arma circular las amazonas quedaron solo con espadas partidas en dos.

-¿Quien eres? Pregunto Ephiny.

-Tengo muchos nombres. E, imagino que tu estas a cargo. Respondió la morena.

Xena levantó su brazo para dar la orden de bajar las armas. Sus soldados extrañados obedecieron dejando a todos en el lugar perturbados.

-Si peleas conmigo y ganas, podrás llevarte a todas estas mujeres contigo, nadie les hará daño, es mi palabra pero si pierdes respondieras a mis preguntas. Propuso Xena

Ephiny no entendía que tramaba aquella mujer, pero no tenía opción, pelear con ese ejército sería suicida y ella sabía que podía vencer a cualquier persona así fuese más alta o más fuerte.

-Aceptó siempre y cuando abandones tus armas y pelees limpiamente, respondió la rubia.

Xena sonrió y le dio su espada y su chakram a Angus, después se quito todo el exceso de metal de su uniforme, quedando tan simple como una amazona.

Ephiny tiro su espada, o lo que quedaba de ella, y comenzó la pelea tratando de derribar a la morena de una patada, pero su pierna fue detenida y bloqueada por las manos de la morena. Lo siguiente fue la demostración más impresionante de fuerza bruta entre dos mujeres, Ephiny a pesar de estar en desventaja, se levantaba una y otra vez. Con cada golpe destrozandole los huesos la rubia solo sonreia.

De vez en cuando sus puños alcanzaban a la morena, sobre todo cuando finalmente evadió sus ataques y conecto su puño con toda la fuerza posible sobre la nariz de Xena haciéndola sangrar. Quizás fue la primera vez que algo así le pasaba a la morena.

Cuando la pelea comenzó a extenderse demasiado, la morena no quizo lastimar más a la amazona, sin duda la mujer no se detendría hasta la muerte, y asesinar a alguien con ese talento para la batalla sería un crimen. Así que cuando Ephiny torpemente lanzó otro puño hacia la morena, ella sólo sostuvo su cuerpo herido entre sus brazos.

Los soldados rieron complacidos al ver una vez más a su reina triunfar en batalla, y las amazonas sólo bajaron sus cabezas sabiendo que estarían muertas dentro de poco.

Xena sólo sostuvo a la rubia en sus brazos y comenzó a gritar sus órdenes:

-Tendremos nuestro campamento aquí, las amazonas serán liberadas y traigan al médico, esta mujer no debe morir.

Los soldados pusieron cara de no saber si la morena hablaba en serio o bromeaba, al ver el rostro de Xena unos segundo lo entendieron y corrieron a obedecer, abrieron las puertas y liberaron a las amazonas que estaban aún más confundidas luego los soldados se repartieron para la guardia.

Mientras la morena dejó a la rubia con su médico personal y fue a limpiar la sangre de sus manos y su ropa, respiro profundo, le costó trabajo hacerlo probablemente su nariz estaba rota. Un día largo y pesado pensó para si misma así que salío de allí dejando a Garzón a cargo del lugar con un pequeño grupo de soldados, había ganado la primera batalla.

Ese día sería otro espanto para ella, cada uno de sus comandantes le replicó su decisión de dejar ir a las amazonas y estar gastando tanto cuidado en una de ellas, la morena molesta mando a todos al diablo y amenazó al siguiente que se atreviera a cuestionarla, nadie lo hizo, nunca lo hacen.

Solo quería despejarse, así que al caer la noche se fue con Argos directo al bar, la rubia no estaba entre las amazonas que había visto así que existía probabilidad de que no fuera una amazona y se encontrará de nuevo en ese lugar esperándola. Pero no fue así


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Gabrielle había estado preocupada por el grupo de amazonas de la tribu fronteriza, no habían regresado pero tampoco había visto arder en llamas el lugar, si el Conquistador de Naciones las había vencido, todo debía estar en llamas ahora como metodo de triunfo, sus hermanas muertas, esclavas o peor. No sabía que pensar, enviar más mujeres allí sería imprudente, quizás una trampa pero si había posibilidad de salvarlas debía hacer algo.

-Mi reina! Mi reina! Grito una amazona detrás de Gabrielle.

-Sarah, ¿que sucede hermana?, respondió la rubia.

-Nuestras hermanas, han regresado. Son buenas noticias.

La rubia sujeto del hombro a la mujer, y le agradeció la información. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada, sin dar crédito a lo que veía pues todas las amazonas habían regresado, todas menos una.

No lucían heridas, pero sus rostros estaban pálidos, parecía que habían corrido desde la tribu fronteriza hasta allí, y sin duda los hicieron.

-Rápido agua para nuestras hermanas. Grito Gabrielle.

-Mi reina, todas nuestras hermanas fueron vencidas. No pudimos ver mucho desde los árboles, pero, estaban rodeadas por el ejército y Ephiny ella se enfrentó a esa mujer a cambio de la vida de nuestras hermanas y... Tartamudeo Solaris.

-Y perdió. Gruñó Eponin.

El agua fue servida para las mujeres y la bebieron con una velocidad inquietante. Gabrielle dejó caer una lagrima mientras tanto, más que por sus hermanas por Ephiny, ella era parte de su corazón y ahora estaba muerta.

-Dime que sucedió con detalle mi hermana. Murmuró Gabrielle.

Y las amazonas comenzaron el relato de lo que había sucedido, nadie daba crédito a lo que había pasado, Ephiny había sido derrotada a golpes limpios, y las amazonas aún así habían sido liberadas. La rubia necesitaba una estrategia y actuar lo antes posible, pero lo que había pasado la confundía.

Pero, ¿que debía hacer?, necesitaba saber algo más sobre la situación, entonces la recordó, la alta morena del bar, era la descripción que le habían dado sus hermanas de la mujer que había vencido a Ephiny, estaba segura que esa mujer era de un puesto importante en el ejército de Corinto.

Asi que se vistió lo más seductoramente posible y tomo su caballo, era bastante tarde, quizás de madrugada pero ella debía estar allí. Y tenía razón, apenas entró al lugar vio a la alta morena en la barra bebiendo vivo con cara de tristeza, no parecía tener golpes visibles como para haber luchado tan salvajemente contra Ephiny, excepto por su pequeña herida en la nariz.

Se acerco lentamente por detrás de ella, por un segundo pensó en cortarle la garganta, esa desgraciada había asesinado a su hermana, a su amiga más querida.

-Pensé que ya no vendría hoy. Murmuró aún de espaldas la morena.

Gabrielle quedó inmóvil, no sabía cómo había notado su presencia ella era la más sigilosa de las amazonas y aun así, había sido descubierta.

-Tuve un problema pero no podía evitar verte hoy. Respondió Gabrielle con una falsa sonrisa.

La morena sirvió otra copa de vino y la invitó a sentarse, Gabrielle vacilante lo hizo. Nunca antes había tratado de seducir a nadie, menos a una mujer tan hermosa, no había notado lo llamativa que era, casi todos en el lugar la observaban. Desde la pelirroja del fondo hasta el tabernero, tenían un cierto placer culposo de mirar a la morena.

Y sin más tomo valor para tocar su mano y llamar la atención de la guerrera, obteniendo rápidamente una respuesta, ahí estaba, aunque su piel fuera oscura, aunque el lugar estaba en tinieblas, aunque no fuera algo que le había pasado antes, Xena La Conquistadora de Naciones se había sonrojado, provocando un deleite en Gabrielle.

-Pareces una manzana, sonrió la rubia.

-No es algo que me pase con frecuencia te lo puedo asegurar. Respondió la morena.

-No había notado lo hermosa que son tus facciones, y esas mejillas.

Gabrielle sin notarlo se encontró acariciando la mejilla de Xena, mientras se observaban a los ojos la una a la otra.

La morena sin pensarlo más, tomo a Gabrielle de la cintura, acercandola lo suficiente como para sentir el aroma de sus labios, la rubia cerró sus ojos por instinto esperando a que la morena la complaciera con un beso pero no fue así.

Al verse tan posesiva como siempre Xena temió por ahuyentar a la rubia, era la primera vez que le pasaba, realmente le gustaba esa misteriosa mujer.

-Disculpame no se que me pasó, tartamudeo la morena.

Gabrielle rápidamente abrió sus ojos y noto lo cerca que estaban, y como sus manos se habían enredado en el cuerpo de la morena.

-No te preocupes, has bebido demasiado seguramente.

-Solo puedo estar ebria sin duda alguna.

-Ebria y cansada, ahora que lo noto Xena tienes una cara terrible.

-Hoy... Hoy fue un largo día y pensé que terminaría muy mal si no te podía ver.

Era sin duda la conversación más temerosa que había tenido la morena. Prácticamente le temblaban las manos y la voz. - Maldita seas Afrodita, espero que tus consejos puedan ayudarme- pensó.

Por un momento Gabrielle pensó que esa morena frente a ella no era la misma que había atacado a sus hermanas hacia unas pocas horas, era tan dulce y se notaba el miedo que tenía de ella. Sin duda había bebido de más, y podía aprovechar eso a su beneficio.

Pidió otra cerveza e insistió que la morena la acompañará a beber, al principio la morena se negó, había estado bebiendo como una bestia por la molestia que tenía. Pero no podía negarse a pasar tiempo con la rubia que la enloquecida.

Asi que bebió, una cerveza tras otra, la rubia seguía sirviendole y dentro de poco la alta morena estaba mareada, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le pasó, pero sin duda ya no era tan joven como para esos juegos de tragos.

-¿Estas bien gran guerrera? Murmuró Gabrielle.

-No soy una gran guerrera, solo quería vengar a mi hermano, balbuceo la morena.

-¿Tienes un hermano? , no pareces del tipo fraternal.

-Tuve.. hace muchos años, pero fue asesinado.

-Por eso peleas, buscas vengar a tu hermanos siendo como la persona que lo asesino.

-Nunca dije que fuese una asesina. Hablas mucho pequeña como si me conocieras pero nada de mi vida te he contado, ¿tanto crédito das en que soy una guerrera? , podría decir lo mismo de ti.

La morena parecía haber perdido la paciencia apenas nombró a su hermano, Gabrielle solo pidió una disculpa por su insensibilidad y guardo silencio por un largo rato hasta que la morena dejó bajar una lagrima.

-Su nombre era Lyceus - murmuró Xena. - era muy joven cuando murió, nunca se me ha hecho fácil hablar de eso, disculpa mi reacción.

-Yo me disculpo por mi forma de actuar, replicó Gabrielle. - Nunca he tenido una perdida así, pero debe ser difícil.

Gabrielle solo abrazo a la morena con fuerza con la verdadera intención de reconfortarla, y permanecieron así durante un tiempo hasta que la rubia sintió remordimiento de lo que estaba haciendo allí realmente, su pueblo no necesitaba una espía en esos momentos, necesitaba una reina, una que pensara como salvarlas sin involucrar a posibles inocentes en un bar local.

-Está por amanecer será mejor que regrese a mi hogar. Dijo Gabrielle tomando su abrigo.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy. Respondió la morena.

La morena quizo hacer el esfuerzo por no parecer mareada frente a la rubia así que no se levanto a despedirla como normalmente lo hacía, solo se despidió cordialmente desde su asiento hasta que Gabrielle desapareció en la noche.

Luego de eso todo fue una imagen borrosa hasta el día siguiente cuando el sol entró por una pequeña abertura de su tienda, dándole en el rostro. Su cabeza parecía que pronto explotaria y su garganta estaba seca como el desierto.

Deseo tener a una doncella para que la ayudara en ese momento, mientras gruñia por todos lados buscando algo para beber que no fuese vino.

-¿Deseas un poco de agua mi Leona? Se escucho una voz entre las pieles de aquel lugar.

La morena se dio la vuelta rápidamente para darse cuenta que había una pelirroja muy parecida a la pequeña mujer amazona con quien había estado hablando esas noches y sintió un terrible temor, como si estuviera traicionando al amor de su vida con otra persona.

-¿Quien eres tu?, acaso nosotras... Anoche... Tu y yo... La morena no podía completar ninguna pregunta de la confusión que sentía.

-Soy Sofía, y no se preocupe no hemos hecho nada sucio si es lo que quiere saber.

-Disculpame Sofía pareces una dama hermosa, ¿puedes decirme que paso anoche y como has llegado hasta mi cama?

-Anoche la vi hablando con esa mujer, y vi lo triste que parecía cuando se fue. Siempre he tenido esa debilidad por los corazones rotos, pero al llegar aquí, bueno fue algo decepcionante para una mujer de su tamaño, sufrir por desear tanto alguien que se nota que no la aprecia.

Xena recordó un poco de lo que había estado hablando con la rubia la noche anterior, lo mal que se sintieron sus preguntas y como tan fácilmente la había juzgado como una asesina.

-Sofía, me gustaría darte las gracias por cuidar de mi, anoche. ¿Habrá forma de compensarlo?

-Me gustaría salir contigo, tienes unos ojos que me gustan. No me importa si sirves al Conquistador de Naciones, eres interesante y pareces de buen corazón.

La morena se arrodillo y beso la mano de la mujer. En un gesto de agradecimiento, luego ordenó que trajeran el desayuno para ambas y conversaron todo el rato, se tomaron de las manos mientras comían uvas frescas y Xena se sintió tranquila por un momento, su aroma era reconfortante.

Al cabo de un rato, Sofía se despidió de la alta morena, regresaría al pueblo con una buena escolta para su protección, en principio la idea no le agrado a la mujer pero se rindió al notar que no tenía muchas opciones, su despedida fue un notable beso a la morena frente a todos los soldados, nadie a excepción de Angus mostró gesto alguno y sin más la pelirroja dejó el campamento.

-Parece que has tenido suerte anoche querida amiga. Murmuró Angus.

-No tengo idea de donde salio la mujer. Pero nunca he sido una mal agradecida con quienes me ayudan.

-Eres toda una conquistadora, hasta estando inconsciente.

-Y tu eres todo un comediante hasta estando en peligro de morir por mi mano. Ahora deja tus idioteces y dime que paso con la mujer amazona.

-¿La rubia a la que golpeaste?, vive si es lo que quieres saber. El medico la trajo hasta el campamento aún contra mi voluntad, te tiene más miedo a ti que a mi.

-Quisiera verla.

-Lo imagine, acompañame a la tienda del médico.

La morena tomo su espada y la guardo en su funda atada a la armadura, siempre caminaba armada aunque no fuese necesario, era parte del método de intimidación, desde su tienda hasta la tienda del médico habían solo unos metros, así que la morena en solo unos pocos pasos estuvo de pie en el lugar, muchos soldados al verla pasar hacían reverencias o la felicitaban por su combate el día anterior, la morena agradecía cortésmente aunque en el fondo sabía que sentía remordimiento.

Luego de un momento gruñó en voz baja y regresó al asunto que tenía frente a ella. Así que corrió con su mano las telas de la tienda del médico y vio al hombre un poco mayor curando las heridas de la amazona.

El hombre absorto en sus pensamientos ignoro la presencia de la Conquistadora, hasta que esta estuvo prácticamente sobre el.

-¿Sobrevivirá?, susurro la morena haciendo saltar de miedo al hombre.

-!Majestad, cuando ha entrado. Casi me asesina del susto!

-Una disculpa Menelao, estoy algo preocupada.

-Lo entiendo Majestad, y me alegra tenerle buenas noticias, la chica vivirá, es fuerte y sana, estará de pie en unos días. Probablemente recupere el sentido dentro de poco.

La morena sonrió y le doy la mano al hombre en agradecimiento, luego le pidió que tomará tiempo libre

que ella terminaría de cambiar las vendas, el hombre aceptó, después de todo no tenía otra opción.

Xena acerco una silla, y comenzó a cambiar las vendas de la amazona, sus heridas no eran tan profundas pero si eran muchas, su pulso era continuo y para nada agitado, probablemente le habían dado algo para el dolor y su respiración era profunda.

-¿Cual es tu nombre y tu propósito pequeña? Se preguntó la morena arrepentida de haber dañado tanta belleza.

Y en medio de aquellas lamentaciones la mano de la rubia comenzó a moverse en lo que parecía un próximo despertar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-Gabrielle, mi reina. Murmuró la amazona en medio de la inconsciencia.

Xena trato de consolarla, pues su rostro cambió de gesto inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras, ahora sabía el nombre de la reina de las amazonas, no era algo realmente importante, pero la morena daba crédito a cualquier información que obtuviera de su enemiga.

-Aquí estoy hermana, murmuró Xena delicadamente.

-Perdóneme mi reina, he fallado. Fue la respuesta entre cortada de la amazona.

-No es así, me has traído un gran triunfo y los dioses están felices.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a la mujer, y dejó de moverse y lastimarse, permitiendo a Xena terminar con su trabajo, sus años atrás conociendo a las amazonas le daban cierto conocimiento de su forma de trabajar. Así que por la manera en la que hablaba la amazona y los adornos de su ropa, sabía que ella era una mujer importante para la reina, quizás una regente o una lugarteniente.

La necesitaba con vida, era importante no sólo por la información que podía obtener de ella, sino por el hecho de que la reina haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla. Era su ventaja.

-Afrodita! Afrodita! Necesito que vengas. Grito la morena.

Y en menos de un parpadeo la diosa hacia presencia en una nube de humo rosa, con su típico atuendo de muñeca sexual.

-Xena querida espero que sea importante, estaba por recibir mi tratamiento facial del día, replicó la diosa.

La morena se levantó de su asiento dejando ver a la amazona herida.

-Por favor trae a Artemisa aquí, quiero que salve la vida de esta mujer.

-Pensé que estabas en guerra con las amazonas, y que le paso a esta pobre muchacha, parece que hubiese peleado con un cíclope.

-Solo tuve un mal día y ella lo pagó. Por favor Afrodita, no es mi gusto que ella muera.

-No sería de mi gusto tampoco.

Y la diosas se desvaneció en lo que Xena describiría como la menos ridícula de sus actuaciones, para regresar dentro de poco tiempo con Artemisa la diosas protectora de las Amazonas, era alta, con ojos azules y cabello castaño, su piel bronceada daba el toque aún más que el enorme arco que cargaba a su espada, era una amazona en todo aspecto.

-Xena Conquistadora de Naciones. Debes tener ansias de morir si has pedido verme. Gruñó furiosa Artemisa.

-No deseo forma una guerra nuevamente con ustedes en el olimpo, solo deseo que salves la vida de esta mujer. Murmuró señalando a la amazona.

-Ephiny! Tu le hiciste esto a mi amazona más valiente. Eres un demonio Xena.

-Probablemente lo sea, pero esta mujer, Ephiny es la mujer más valiente que haya enfrentado, no merece este destino.

-Al menos algo de razón sale de tu boca.

La diosa se inclino entonces frente a la camilla de Ephiny y comenzó a rezar sobre ella mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la amazona. Xena comenzó a sonreír al ver que las heridas comenzaban a sanar y Afrodita quien había estado en silencio todo el rato, agradeció que la situación no se hubiese tornado más oscura.

Cuando hubo terminado su misión Artemisa se levantó y se detuvo frente a la morena, era un poco más alta que ella, cosa que le molestaba mucho, esa mujer era la representación del odio y la bendición de los dioses.

-Despertara dentro de poco. Replicó la diosa

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Respondió la morena.

-Esto no nos hace amigas. No destruiras a las amazonas para complace tus ancias de poder, nos veremos de nuevo por última vez. Y desapareció con una mirada de profundo odio.

-Parece que le agrado mucho. Río la morena.

-Tiene razón Xena, esta guerra debe terminar, es demasiada ancias de poder, regresa a Corinto, te lo pido como tu amiga. Susurro Afrodita.

-Ojalá pudiera mi vieja amiga. Pero esto no es solo sobre poder es sobre mi destino.

Afrodita hizo un gesto de tristeza, y sólo desapareció dejando a la morena a solas con la amazona que pronto despertaría, debía tener cuidado, trataría de escapar y probablemente lo lograría.

Grito al guardia que estaba fuera de la tienda, y le pidió que llevarán a la amazona a una tienda más amplia y con la mayor comodidad posible, una vez más la cara del hombre fue de confusión pero no desobedecio a la morena, solo afirmó y corrió a hacer el pedido.

Después de eso la morena salió de allí, y comenzó a caminar por todo su campamento, habían miles de soldados haciendo diferentes actividades, algunos entrenaban, otros preparaban las armas o preparaban la comida.

La tierra estába seca, por la falta de agua, pero aún así se veía fértil, todo a su alrededor florecia con ánimo juvenil, dar largos pasos por aquel lugar, ensuciando sus botas y su capa que arrastraba por el suelo sólo le recordaba lo sola que se sentía, parecía un espectro en busca de venganza.

-Sin duda has empezado a envejecer Xena, rio para si misma.

Y sin más regreso a la tienda de guerra con una sonrisa tonta, de satisfacción. Pero no sin antes convocar a un consejo con sus generales. Sin pensalo se sento en la cabezera en silla más grande que estaba de frente a la entrada y se sirvió una copa de vino a modo de celebración.

El primero en llegar fue Angus, que se sento al lado derecho de la morena, luego Ivar a su lado izquierdo. Rafael, Gaston y Marcus llegaron al mismo tiempo y tomaron todos sus asientos con una sonrisa enorme como la de la morena.

-Deben ser buenas noticias si nos has traído tan abruptamente a todos verdad Xena. Hablo Angus.

-He estado algo distraída en esta batalla y pido disculpas por ello, debi convocar esta reunión hace mucho, díganme ¿que noticias tenemos de las amazonas?. Replicó la morena.

-Bueno Xena, las pequeña que dejaste escapar fueron directo a las montañas, a la zona este. Fueron buenas ocultando su rastro pero nuestros mejores hombres están sobre ellas, las encontraremos pronto. Informó Marcus.

-Tengan cuidado, las amazonas conocen esos bosques mejor que nadie, no guíes a nuestros hombres a una trampa de muerte. Respondió la morena.

-Xena, también hemos sabido que hay más de una amazona en el pueblo, al parecer pasan desapercibidas por el hecho de estar entre ellos desde hace varios años, quizás traten de emboscarnos desde allí, señaló Ivar.

-Creo que es buen momento que nos digas tu estrategia Xena, gruñó Rafael.

-También lo considero adecuado Xena, afirmó Garzón.

-Tenemos a una regente amazona en nuestro poder, creo que podemos sacar mucha información de ella, o en el peor de los casos obligarlas a salir del bosque.

Todos los hombres sonrieron y en poco tiempo llegaron al acuerdo de atacar al día siguiente a las amazonas. La morena se vio satisfecha y convencida que estar en contra de los dioses era la decisión correcta, sentía un aire nuevo y esa noche lo aprovecharía.

Abandono entonces el consejo de guerra con las órdenes dadas a cada uno de sus generales, regresó sin marcha a su tienda y tomó una ligera ducha, uso su único uniforme que no tenía el símbolo del ejército, y peino su cabello con terrible paciencia. Tomó después una copa de vino y guardo en su fardo varias monedas de oro con la intensión de poner en marcha otro de sus habilidosos planes, se miro sin más en el espejo y se deseo suerte a sí misma sería una noche larga y quizás maravillosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Gabrielle no sabía si debía realizar los honores funerarios para Ephiny, en su corazón pensaban que aún estaba con vida, pero sus hermanas indicaban que había muerto en batalla, y seguramente su cuerpo estaba en las afueras del campamento del Conquistador de Naciones como señal de victoria.

Habían sido días pesados y la responsabilidad de una guerra empezaban a afectarle, era esa tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, sabía que la muerte estaba sobre su pueblo y aún así, todo estaba tranquilo, miraba por la ventana y veía a sus hermanas riendo y llevando sus vidas igual que siempre, pero, quien podía culparlas si ella misma se encontraba pensando en la alta guerrera de ojos azules.

Su último encuentro había sido extrañamente placentero, el hecho de sentir sus brazos tan fuertes sujetandola, su aroma tan dulce cubriendo su nariz por completo y esos ojos, podría perderse en ellos. Deseaba que nuevamente sus manos torpemente se encontrarán sobre la mesa y sentir una mano tan maltratada como la suya buscando algo más que un simple placer absurdo.

Suspiró levemente, y trato de olvidarse de aquella situación, Xena solo era un soldado del ejército de Corinto, pronto estarían enfrentándose, y quizás ella había matado a Ephiny, los dioses sin duda querían castigarla.

Dos golpes a su puerta la regresaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante por favor. Habló Gabrielle.

-Mi reina, se que no es de mi incumbencia sus asuntos pero he notado su forma de actuar últimamente desde que nos menciono a esa mujer del bar. Replico Solaris.

-Siempre has sido una gran observadora, y tienes razón mi hermana tengo un predicamento, quisiera verla una vez más, pero temo que sea el enemigo que nos acecha.

-Usted siempre se ha guiado por su corazón y nunca ha fallado. ¿Qué le dice su corazón en este momento?

-Que ella no es mi enemiga.

-Probablemente tenga su corazón razón mi reina, mañana puede que todas estemos muertas, no se niegue a esta oportunidad.

Gabrielle abrazo fuertemente a la amazona, y pidió que alistaran su caballo, esa noche deseaba ver a Xena sin tener que ser Gabrielle la reina de las amazonas, solo Gabrielle la pequeña bardo de Potedia y eso la liberaba mucho.

Subió a su caballo lo más arreglada que pudo y cabalgo rápidamente al lugar habitual de encuentro, uso todos los atajos y escondites que pudo, no quería dar a conocer el paradero de su tribu, y sin más estuvo de pie frente a la puerta del bar, aclaró su voz y arreglo su ropa antes de cruzar.

Su impresión fue mucha al notar que el lugar se encontrába vacío, solo el tabernero que limpiaba un vaso en el fondo del lugar, el hombre le sonrió y le indico que debía pasar, Gabrielle no sabía que estaba pasando realmente, pero decidio caminar un poco más de donde estaba de pie.

La puerta entonces se cerró ligeramente, y la morena apareció detrás de Gabrielle, era sigilosa tanto que la rubia no la noto hasta que la morena susurro un "buenas noches señorita" en su oído.

Su corazón se aceleró en el acto y ella solo pudo dar la vuelta para encontrarse mirando fijamente sus ojos zafiro, la morena esa noche no estaba ocultando quien era como veces anteriores, esta vez portaba un uniforme de guerrera, con falda, corset y hombreras de cuero tallado, no llevaba armas consigo, pero su capa que siempre había sido negra ahora se tornaba vinotinto. Simplemente espléndida a la mirada.

-Eres una guerrera. Murmuró Gabrielle.

-Así es, mi nombre es Xena y soy una guerrera. Pero también soy una estratega, una excelente nadadora, amante del vino, la cazeria, el arte y las mujeres.

Gabrielle sonrió ante la revelación obvia que le hacía la alta mujer, no había pensado en la morena como algo más que una guerrera, pero sin duda era una mujer mucho más allá que un simple uniforme, y en el fondo la rubia quería revelarse ante Xena de la misma manera, no sólo ser una mujer anónima en un bar, sino algo más.

-Mi nombre es Gabrielle, y soy una bardo, o al menos espero serlo algún día, vengo de Potedia y realmente me gusta el arte y el vino.

La morena sin pensarlo abrazo a la rubia, podía sentir su honestidad flotando en el ambiente.

-Gabrielle es el nombre más hermoso que alguna vez allá escuchado.

Y quedaron abrazadas por un momento, hasta que el tabernero tuvo que interrumpir con las copas de vino que la morena antes había pedido, las dos mujeres solo se separaron y se sonrieron en silencio como si ya se hubiesen contando todo.

Después de eso, hablaron un largo rato sentadas sobre unas pieles que Xena había acomodado para las dos, esa noche no iban a ser interrumpidas por nadie más, la morena había pagado suficiente oro para asegurarse de eso.

Y por unas horas, ambas olvidaron quienes eran, Gabrielle se dejó llevar y coloco su cabeza en el regazo de la morena, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, habló sin detenerse como lo hacía cuando era niña de los libros que había leído y lo que deseaba hacer cuando se convirtiera en bardo, la morena la escucho atentamente, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía.

-En Atenas llegarías a ser una bardo excelente en menos de dos estaciónes. Replicó la morena.

-Me llevaría un poco más que eso, pero no puedo tomarme tanto tiempo ahora, mis deberes no me lo permiten.

-No creo que ninguna responsabilidad valga tu sueño Gabrielle.

-Quizás no, pero al igual que tu, estoy atada a esta responsabilidad.

-Te entiendo muy bien, solo espero que tus deseos se hagan realidad.

Fue el momento más satisfactorio en años para ambas, de hecho Gabrielle se sentía tan viva y tan plena que había olvidado el hecho que estaba compartiendo un sentimiento por una mujer, nunca antes había estado con alguien y la única persona que había besado era a Perdicas su novio en Potedia, pero ahora sentía que podía darle todo a esa mujer, empezando por su corazón.

Y sin más paso su mano por la barbilla de la morena, pidiendo atención, su dedo acaricio levemente los labios de la otra mujer, eran suaves, y su piel tersa. Sintio la respiración agitada de ambas, y levantó más su cabeza, estaba justo frente a los labios de la morena.

-Besame! Ordenó la rubia.

En menos de un segundo ya los labios que deseaba estaban sobre los suyos, finalmente. Era una sensación que sólo describiría como agradable, el beso no fue muy invasivo, al contrario fue lento y cariñoso, con la lengua de la morena apenas rozando su boca.

Tardaron un tiempo en separarse, dejando a la rubia en un ligero extasis, si así se sentía besar a una mujer debió haberlo intentado mucho antes. Abrió sus ojos y noto a la morena aún con los ojos cerrados, quizás procesando lo que había pasado, así que con sus manos sostuvo el rostro de la otra mujer, y le dio pequeños besos en señal de que todo estaba bien.

No hubo más palabras desde allí, solo se acariciaron durante un largo rato, hasta que el amanecer comenzó a llegar, la morena la acompaño a su caballo y en la despedida logró robarle otro beso.

-Te veré mañana Xena.

-Aquí te estaré esperando Gabrielle.

Y agitó las riendas de su caballo quien salió disparado a su escondite más cercado para llegar a la tribu. Durante todo el camino solo pensó en los labios de la morena hasta que finalmente cuando llegaba al campamento noto como un grupo de soldados acechaba el lugar, habían sido descubiertas, la guerra estaba sobre ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Habia ido con tranquilidad de regreso al campamento, pero en el momento en que entró allí supo que algo andaba mal, había mucho silencio y los caballos no estaban en sus lugares.

Comenzó a gritar a Angus, quien apareció rápidamente de dentro de su tienda, el hombre comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido, al parecer un grupo de sus soldados los más jóvenes y tontos que trajeron para ayudar, habían sido guiados por Marcus a las montañas después de que uno de ellos encontró el escondite de las amazonas.

Los demás no habían abandonado el lugar a la espera de la morena, los guerreros experimentados sabían lo que significaba marchar sin la Conquistadora de Naciones.

-¿Acaso esta demente Marcus? Grito la morena a Angus quien había ido a buscar los caballos rápidamente al ver regresar a la morena.

-Tiene sed de sangre y sabía que sólo los chicos idiotas lo apoyarían. Respondió Angus.

-Si sobrevive le sacare la lengua.

Y la morena comenzó su marcha hacia las montañas con una legión de soldados a su espalda, Angus la siguio a pesar de su mal humor, quería proteger a Marcus de la ira de la morena.

Tardarían en llegar al menos una marca al lugar indicado, Xena rezaba para que fuese una información falsa pues de no ser así, las amazonas acabarían con todos esos chicos antes de que ella pudiera llegar. Y sin notarlo se encontró cabalgando a una velocidad sorprendente.

A unos kilómetros de allí, Gabrielle se colocaba su máscara de guerra para salir a la defensa de su tribu. Los hombres que lanzaban sus armas contra el muro no eran tantos como una legión del ejército de Corinto, quizás una trampa, pero no daría el gusto de perder en su propia tierra.

Subio al muro y levantó su espada para dar la señal a sus arqueros, luego corrió al patio donde Eponin ya estaba con la élite de las amazonas en formación, todas armadas y listas para pelear.

-Mi reina, saludo Eponin a Gabrielle. - ¿Cual es la estrategia?

-Mi hermana, hoy ninguna de nosotras caerá, el muro está protegido nosotras debemos atacar desde afuera.

-¿Sugiere que usemos los túneles?

-Así es, los atacaremos desde atrás.

Eponin sonrió y le dio el mando del ejército a Gabrielle, la rubia rápidamente abrio la entrada a los túneles, era la forma más segura de entrar y salir sin ser detectadas, solo eran unos minutos bajo tierra y evitaban ser vistas por cualquiera.

A medida que avanzaban por allí, Gabrielle golpeaba su escudo en señal de guerra, las mujeres la seguían, desde arriba solo se debía escuchar un ruido parecido al que se hace cuando la tierra se mueve.

Ya al encontrase al final, se detuvo un momento, podía oír a los hombres justo a las afueras de la tribu, tomo su arco e indico a varias amazonas a hacer lo mismo, coloco la flecha en su sitio y tiro de la cuerda, disparando el arma rápidamente, todas las demás la siguieron, varios hombres cayeron, no lo vieron venir.

Inmediatamente los demás se alertaron, pero no fueron suficientemente rápidos como para evadir al ejército de mujeres que salía debajo de la tierra, uno a uno caía muertos sin siquiera levantar sus escudos.

Gabrielle seguía a la cabeza de las amazonas, su espada atravesó a tantos como pudo, empujando a los hombres hacia el muro, donde caían por las flechas de los arqueros. No pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de esos hombres eran jóvenes, excepto por el hombre que montaba a caballo, se veía más experimentado, y era el único que había logrado mantener la formación y evadir sus ataques, no sería fácil matarlo, sin duda era un general del conquistador.

-Amazonas, formación de batalla! Grito la rubia.

Y rápidamente las mujeres formaron un muro de escudos con lanzas sobresaliendo, los hombres que aún estaban en pie eran pocos, y nunca habían estado en una situación así, solo levantaron sus espadas pero ya se encontraban entre la espada y la pared.

El fuerte muro de las amazonas comenzo a avanzar, haciendo que en cada paso, los hombre retrocedieran más, hasta que las puntas de las lanzas los alcanzaron y comenzaron a caer poco a poco. Todos menos el general a caballo, el solo abandono a su animal y avanzó frente a sus hombres, prácticamente a uno centímetros de que las lanzas lo estarían atravesando un movimiento, pero el muro se detuvo.

Se detuvo no por miedo a la valentía de ese hombre sino que la rubia necesitaba un poco de espacio para el tiro que iba a realizar, nunca fue la más diestra con la lanza pero siempre era su deber asesinar al líder enemigo.

Dos amazonas abrieron sus escudos y Gabrielle corrió con la lanza en mano, el hombre sostuvo su espada con firmeza tratando de mantener su postura pero nada pudo evitar que la rubia lo atravesará, cayó de rodillas con sangre saliendo de su boca, no tardo mucho en fallecer, dejando a sus hombre sin líder.

Las amazonas dieron su grito de guerra, y Gabrielle comenzó a sacar la lanza del pecho del hombre ya en el suelo, tiro con fuerzas pero llevaba más trabajo del que pensaba, levantó su cabeza y vio al pequeño grupo que aún quedaba, eran prácticamente niños, asustados, ¿cómo podía el Conquistador haber enviado a estos niños a su muerte? No podía entenderlo.

Y sin haber dado una señal, las amazonas volvieron a su posición de ataque, era la ley, sin sobrevivientes, sin esclavos. La rubia sólo se dio la vuelta y regresó a su sitio entre las filas, un grito y habrían ganado, pero no pudo hacerlo, no ganaría a costa de tanta muerte.

En lugar de eso, se quedó inmóvil un momento, hasta que uno de los jóvenes, grito como un loco y se abalanzó sobre ella, no pudo ni acercarse lo suficiente, pues fue atravesado por las lanzas, y de repente lo sintió, el sonido de una estampida de caballos acercándose a ellas.

-Retrocedan! Grito rápidamente la rubia al notar que los refuerzos ya venían en camino.

Y el ejército regresó a los túneles, esperando a que los demás aparecieran, sería la misma técnica, dependían de la sorpresa para ganar.

En apenas cinco minutos el ejército comandado por Xena aparecía en medio del campo de batalla, la morena iba a la cabeza, por lo cual fue lo primero que Gabrielle vio, la misma mujer que hacía pocas horas había besado estaba descendiendo de su caballo con espada en mano lista para la batalla.

Eponin al ver la distracción de Gabrielle dio la orden a los arqueros de atacar, y con miedo la rubia vio el mar de flechas sobre Xena. La morena no parecía tener miedo de eso, las flechas caían a su alrededor pero ella seguía avanzando hacia sus hombres, con un grupo de soldados a sus espaldas, los cuales mantenían una formación única de defensa que las amazonas no había visto.

Todos los hombres formaban un cuadrado perfecto de defensa, no los podían sorprender por detrás, ya que tenían escudos allí, pero aún así la orden de atacar fue dada, las amazonas corrieron hacia ellos y los escudos chocaron con furia, en un ruido ensordecedor.

Gabrielle comenzó a avanzar desde atrás hacia donde se encontraba la morena, ambas filas se habían roto y ahora todos peleaban contra todos en una tormenta de sangre. Ambos ejércitos tenían un nivel de guerra alto, pero sin duda Gabrielle tenía una ventaja en su muro de arqueros. Lo que le permitió avanzar sin ser molestada pues todos los que la atacaban caían rápidamente antes de alcanzarla.

La morena era demasiado salvaje en batalla, la rubia podía ver como lograba sostener las flechas con sus manos, y como de un solo golpe enviaba al suelo a sus mejores guerreras. Pero, algo le sorprendió pues la morena no estaba usando su espada, simplemente iba golpeando a las amazonas para alcanzar a los jóvenes que estaban cerca de los muros.

Cuando finalmente logró llegar a ellos, uso un arma en forma de círculo para cortar varios árboles a su alrededor formando un muro entre las amazonas y sus soldados. Los jóvenes sólo vieron la oportunidad y corrieron por sus vidas.

Gabrielle estaba sorprendida, realmente Xena no pensaba matar en aquella ocasión, quizás desobedecia las órdenes del Conquistador el cual estaba en medio de la batalla cual fiera salvaje. La descripción del hombre era muy exacta, ese alto guerrero era Angus, sus hermanas lo habían visto en el pueblo y finalmente estaba frente a ella.

Gabrielle sólo corrió hacia el y de un salto lo golpeó, derribandolo de su caballo, rápidamente se levantó, y se puso en guardia frente a ella. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros apenas podía soportar el acero contra el suyo. Pero al igual que muchos otros guerreros que había enfrentado antes, era pretencioso y cansable fácilmente.

Pudo desarmarlo en poco tiempo, pero el hombre no se rendía, no esperaba menos de él, con sus manos sujeto la lanza de Gabrielle y la partió en dos, obligando a la rubia a sacar su espada, la máscara no le permitía ver mucho comenzaba a estorbarle.

-¿Qué pasa Majestad, ya se aburrió de mi? La molesto Angus.

-Retírate Conquistador y nadie los perseguira. Respondió la rubia.

Pero el hombre sólo sonrió y tomó una de las muchas espadas en el suelo, fue rápido y logró cortar un poco el brazo de Gabrielle, la rubia grito de ira y se fue sobre el hombre, cortando varias veces a Angus, quien al verse superado uso sus manos para detener a la rubia, pero no lo logró.

La espada golpeó su armadura con fuerza y lo envió al suelo, de rodillas, y ahí quedó frente a Gabrielle completamente indefenso, solo una cortada más y la guerra habría terminado, agitó su espada para la ejecución pero esta fue detenida por la espada de la morena.

Fue un choque de espadas sorprendente, haciendo que Gabrielle retrocediera, la morena tenía una fuerza impresionante y al parecer no iba a permitir que ella asesinara al conquistador. Las amazonas formaron de nuevo un muro de escudo protegiendo a Gabrielle mientras Eponin la empujaba hacia atrás, solo vio al grupo de mujeres sobre Xena, eran demasiadas, una de ellas le corto la mejilla y la envió al suelo.

Fue como una manada de lobos hambrientos sobre una oveja, la morena no sobreviviria a eso. El cuerno de retirada sonó finalmente y uno a uno los soldados del conquistador huían al bosque, y las mujeres se replegaron detrás de los muros. Gabrielle había ganado su primera batalla. Pero, ¿a que costó? la morena estaba muerta.

Todas las amazonas se abrazaron entre ellas, pero Gabrielle solo seguía inmóvil, hasta que finalmente se quito su máscara tan sofocante, y regresó en sí, pidió abrir las puertas, para recoger a las mujeres heridas, un grupo de sanadoras salió con ella, revisando a cada mujer sobre el campo de batalla, su deber era salvar a las amazonas primero, pero solo deseaba encontrar a la morena, la huida fue tal que no pudieron llevarse a ninguno de los caídos, por ello la morena debía estar allí, inclusive con vida.

Finalmente la encontró, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y cortadas, apenas se podían distinguir sus facciones, pero la piel morena y el tamaño la delataban. Gabrielle tocó su cuello pero no sintió señales de vida.

-Por los dioses, no, no puede estar pasando. Murmuró mientras trataba de darle respiración.

Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo, como un reflejo post morten, seguían azules y hermosos lo que desató las lágrimas de la rubia. Aquello que pudo haber cambiado su vida ahora estaba destruido por sus propias manos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Pocas veces antes había sido derrotada tan abrupta mente, su legión estaba completa pero apenas había logrado salvar a Angus y a un grupo de los soldados tontos que había ido con Marcus a la matanza, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, pero la principal le cubría la mitad del rostro, sangraba aún y nisiquiera pudo saber cual de las amazonas se la hizo.

Estaba terriblemente molesta, llena de ira y derrotada, sus pocos hombres caminaban como muertos vivos en las calles de la ciudad, apenas hace unos días las personas los veían con miedo, pero hoy deberían estar burlándose de ella.

-Xena, gracias por salvarme. Murmuró Angus a sus espaldas.

-Estamos a mano de nuevo mi amigo, creo que no estábamos listos para esas mujeres locas.

-Ni que lo digas, nisiquiera en los mejores tiempos vi tantas mujeres sobre ti, ¿cómo saliste de allí?

-No fue fácil, varios de nuestros soldados me ayudaron, un par murieron por salvarme. Eran hombres y mujeres buenos.

-No te sientas mal Xena, mira atrás, estos jóvenes viven por ti y lo saben. Todos lo saben.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti Angus, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que caíste de rodillas ante una mujer tan fácil.

-No todas son reinas amazonas, como evitar caer rendido a sus pies.

Las bromas mejoraron un poco el ánimo de la morena, ese hombre era su amigo más querido y sabía cómo ayudarla a evitar matar a todos a su alrededor.

No tardaron mucho en llegar de nuevo al campamento, y para su sorpresa lo primero que vio fue a Garzón y a Rafael curando sus heridas a las afueras de la tienda del sanador.

-Crei que nosotros eramos los que habían ido a la batalla. Replicó la morena.

-No es gracioso Xena, esa amazona tuya es una fiera, trato de escapar y casi nos arranca el rostro. Le respondió Garzón.

-¿La mujer está despierta? Este día se pone mejor y mejor.

Xena se dispuso a interrogar a la amazona pero apenas giro sus ojos sobre el lugar donde la habia dejado, la hermosa pelirroja que había conocido días antes se abalanzó sobre ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Escuché lo que pasó, ¿estas bien Xena? Sollozo la mujer abrazando con fuerza a la morena.

-Sofía, regresaste al campamento. ¿Porque has venido?, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Acaso preguntas tal disparate, vi al ejército marchar derrotado por toda la ciudad, los rumores dicen que el Conquistador casi muere por la reina de las amazonas, y tu, temí que hubieras muerto.

-Cuesta un poco de trabajo matarme.

-Mira tu hermoso rostro, sin duda dejará una cicatriz de guerra. Permiteme atenderte, mi madre era la mejor sanadora.

La morena sonrió y confirmó la petición, haciendo que la pelirroja secara sus lágrimas, en sólo un instante ya tomaba su mano y la guiaba hasta su tienda, traía un fardo con varias herramientas de medicina, quizás la historia de su madre sanadora era cierta.

-Siéntate Xena, te limpiare un poco el rostro para poder coserlo. Replicó la mujer.

-¿Trajiste contigo todo eso? Aun cuando no sabías si estaba viva o muerta.

-Temi lo peor, pero si hubiera la mínima oportunidad de salvar tu vida no me quedaría a observar.

La pelirroja coloco agua sobre la herida para limpiarla, con hilo y aguja unió ambos lados de la piel con una técnica impresionante, el dolor era mucho pero se veía mucho mejor que si lo hubiera hecho un medico. Finalmente sirvió un vaso del licor más fuerte y se lo ofreció a la morena.

-Para el dolor. Murmuró ella.

Y sin dudar Xena lo bebió, esa mujer era muy peculiar inclusive para sus gustos. O quizás solo estaba cansada, si debía morir que fuese por una de sus debilidades.

Al cabo de un rato, su herida dejó de dolerle, al parecer las manos de esa mujer eran mágicas, se levantó entonces con la intención de hablar con la amazona, dejó a Sofía en la calma de su cama y salió directo a la tienda donde estaba Ephiny, habían muchos guardias a su alrededor, los cuales saludaron al unísono cuando la morena se acercaba. Ella los saludo con la misma cortesía y entró sin vacilar más.

La mujer estaba encadenada de sus brazos y sus piernas, tenía varios golpes en el rostro, cosa que enfureció a la morena, había tomado tantas molestias para sanarla y ahora parecía un esclavo.

-Liberenla. Gruñó la morena.

-Pero Señora Conquistadora, es muy peligrosa. Respondió el guardia.

-Yo me preocupare por eso ahora liberara he dicho.

Y el hombre con pánico obedeció. Soltando cada cadena que retenía a la amazona, Ephiny como respuesta solo sonrio, y limpio un poco su rostro lleno de sangre seca.

-Señora Conquistadora. No creí que el gran problema de nuestra tribu fuese una mujer guerrera. Replicó la amazona.

-Espero que no te decepcione saber quien es realmente el Conquistador de Naciones, respondió Xena.

-Solo me sorprende que ataques a las mujeres de esta forma, tu más que nadie debería saber como es estar en un mundo de hombres.

-Si lo se, y al igual que ustedes he logrado sobrevivir. Y no soy como crees Ephiny soy mucho peor.

-Sabes mi nombre y no me sorprende. Apuesto que eres buena buscando respuestas a tus preguntas, pero en mi caso pierdes el tiempo.

-Lo sé, preferirías morir a delatar a tu reina o a tus hermanas. No es por eso que te traje aquí.

-Entonces, ¿que otra razón podrías tener, Señora Conquistadora?

-Eso lo reservo para mi, solo deseo que te sientas a gusto en tu estadía involuntaria en mi campamento, tengo hombres muy valiosos que no quiero perder y la verdad tampoco quisiera tener que matarte.

-No creo que puedas llegar a matarme, puede que me hayas vencido pero al ver tu rostro se que no estás tan bendecida por los dioses como todos creen.

Y con esas palabras Ephiny se levantó rápidamente y trato de alcanzar el rostro de la morena, pero dos golpes con los dedos en su cuello la dejaron inmóvil, cayó al suelo sin remedio apenas con la habilidad de respirar.

-Tus dioses me temen amazona, si juegas bien tu papel, nadie más deberá morir.

Después de ese discurso Xena pidió al guardia levantar a la amazona, estaría inmóvil un buen rato. Pidió que no la maltrataran más a, menos que fuese necesario y se retiro.

Al salir solo noto que el ocaso estaba por empezar, le gustaba ese tono naranja que se proyectaba sobre las montañas, la hacía sentir nostalgia por los viejos tiempos. Quizás esa noche debería quedarse en el campamento con sus soldados, lo que había pasado ese día era una ausencia de disciplina y de liderazgo enorme, no podía dejar que volviera a pasar, sin mencionar que la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle.

Regresó a su tienda, donde Sofía dormía con tranquilidad, soltó su capa que estaba cubierta de lodo y sangre, se miro en el espejo, realmente se veía terrible, y tenía una herida enorme que demostraba a todos lo humana que era.

Sirvió una copa de vino, pero apenas probó su contenido, no podía mover mucho el brazo sin que no le doliera, estaba dislocado, quizás se había exigido demasiado al pelear ella sola contra un grupo de amazonas, al soltarse la armadura su piel reveló moretones como nunca antes había visto en su cuerpo.

-Sin dudas has envejecido Conquistadora, rio para si misma.

Y entró a la tina con agua que anteriormente le habían preparado, el agua en principio dolía, pero al cabo de unos segundo era deliciosa la sensación en su piel. Cerró sus ojos y regresó a su lugar su hombro, el sonido fue como el de un árbol rompiendo sus ramas.

Y sin darse cuenta bajo la guardia, estaba tan concentrada en sus heridas que no noto a la pelirroja levantarse sigilosamente de la cama, caminando lentamente hasta donde Xena se encontraba.

-No necesito ser una gran sanadora para notar que estas herida en más de un sentido, le murmuró Sofía al oído pasando las manos por los hombros de la morena.

-Estaré bien, solo son golpes de batalla.

-No hablo solo de lo físico, te sientes perdida Xena.

-Mi destino me ha llevado a este momento y a este lugar, no estoy perdida.

-Permiteme que te acompañe durante unos días hasta que mejores. Solo te pido eso, deseo servirte.

-Ya muchos me sirven.

-Entonces permiteme quererte.

Y esas palabras dejaron en completo silencio a la reina del mundo conocido, solo recostó la cabeza sobre los brazos de Sofía y volvió a cerrar sus ojos hasta que el agua la cubrió por completo lavando la sangre que tenía encima, dejando su cuerpo limpio.

La pelirroja le acerco una toalla, y la ayudo cuando las fuerzas le fallaban, después de eso ambas se quedaron dormidas sobre las pieles de la cama de la morena, fue una de las pocas noches tranquilas que tendría.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Esa noche en la tribu de las amazonas, muchas mujeres celebraban la victoria y rendían homenaje a sus hermanas caídas, el espíritu era esperanzador, todas habían visto como su reina Gabrielle había enfrentado y vencido al Conquistador de Naciones.

Los bailes y la comida no paraban, y aún así, la rubia estaba en el trono en silencio, su corazón estaba roto, primero había perdido a Ephiny y ahora a Xena. Podría encontrarse rodeada de mujeres pero se sentía sola, como si no pudiera contarle a nadie lo que su corazón guardaba.

-Mi reina, interrumpió Solaris. - Hemos perdido muchas hermanas hoy, pero hemos de celebrar, los dioses nos han bendecido con la victoria.

-Lo sé mi hermana, aún así siento que esto solo está por comenzar.

La otra mujer entendiendo rápidamente que Gabrielle deseaba estar sola.

-Mi reina, si desea retirarse yo la cubrire, no se preocupe, hoy se ha ganado el respeto de todas.

La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo a Solaris y acepto su oferta, desapareciendo rápidamente entre las mujeres. Al principio quizo despedirse de la morena, pero su cuerpo ya había sido quemado, así que solo se fue a su habitación para poder estar sola.

Cruzo la puerta sin ganas y se dejó caer sobre su cama, cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente recordó cuando Xena fue derribada por sus guerreras.

-Eres Gabrielle, ¿no es verdad? Interrumpió una voz ligera sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién dijo eso? Respondió rápidamente la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-Se que tu nombre es Gabrielle, pero has estado mintiendo sobre ello. No deberías usar el nombre de una diosa en vano.

-Te lo advierto, muéstrate o te asesinare.

Y de una nube de humo rosa apareció Afrodita con una sonrisa reluciente frente a la rubia. Dándole el susto de su vida.

-¿Tu.. Tu eres una diosa? Dijo sorprendida Gabrielle.

-Así es querida, soy Afrodita y se que usas mi nombre a tu favor.

-Afrodita la diosa del amor. Pero, ¿cómo es posible?. Pareces tan real.

-Los dioses somos reales. Tan reales como tu solo, que más glamorosos.

Gabrielle camino alrededor de la diosa aun incrédula de lo que veía. Era de su conocimiento que los dioses visitaban a algunos mortales, pero nunca para castigarlos, esos trabajos siempre eran de las furias.

-Ya despierta querida. Interrumpío la diosa. - Estoy terriblemente molesta contigo reina de las amazonas, deseo que me compenses por tu ofensa.

-No estoy aceptando nada, pero, ¿que deseas de compensación?

-El Conquistador de Naciones, ha perdido su rumbo de su destino, sólo tú puedes guiarla de regreso a su alma gemela.

-Me pides que ayude a ese hombre que ha causado tanto daño a mi gente, es demasiado.

-Te equivocas al creer que el Conquistador es ese hombre tan guapo al que enfrentaste. Es una mujer así que deberíamos comenzar a llamarla Conquistadora.

-¿Una mujer está haciendo esto?, es una desgracia para nuestra gente. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que ayude a esa mujer a encontrar su destino cuando su intensión a sido destruir nuestro futuro como mujeres independientes?

-Su destino no es conquistar todo el mundo como ella piensa, su verdadero destino eres tu Gabrielle.

-Temo que no comprendo Afrodita, la mujer que yo... Que yo deseaba ha fallecido, no pienso entregarme a la Conquistadora solo por tu capricho.

-No es capricho y no tienes opción, cumple con lo que te he pedido o toda tu gente padesera la ira de los dioses.

Y sin más la diosa desapareció entre truenos dramáticos, dejando a la rubia confundída y preocupada. Si sus amanazas eran ciertas sus hermanas se verian atacadas por guerras y plagas cortesía de los dioses, pero, la petición de Afrodita era adsurda.

Pasó las manos por su rostro en señal de desesperación, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener alguien con quien poder hablar. Alguien que no fuese su súbdito, ni que sintiera pena por ella, solo alguien que la escuchara con paciencia e interés, alguien como la morena.

Rechazo entonces toda opción en su cabeza de ser miserable, y salió a paso veloz en busca de su caballo, sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a él y cabalgo lo más lejos que pudo de sus pensamientos, tan molestaba estaba consigo misma que a modo de defensa su único pensamiento fue culpar a la morena, quien se había lanzado a salvar a ese hombre a costa de su propia vida.

-Eres una idiota Xena, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Gruño para si misma.

Y sin notarlo termino de nuevo en ese bar, el que había visitado todas las veces anteriores. Desmonto rápidamente y cruzo las puertas, solo para darse cuenta que esa cabellera oscura estaba en la barra, su corazón se alegro y corrió hacia ella, gritando "Xena " en repetidas ocasiones. Finalmente coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, para que ésta se diera vuelta y la mirara con brillante ojos marrones.

Su corazón se rompió, y por primera vez realmente sintió la pérdida.

-Disculpe la confundí con una amiga, murmuró la rubia antes de retirarse.

Apenas pudo contener su llanto hasta llegar a su caballo, el camino de regreso a su tribu fue el más solitario de su vida.

Al llegar ignoro por completo a cada mujer a su alrededor, y fue directo a su cama, no entendía por que le dolía tanto la muerte de alguien que apenas conocía, solo unas pocas noches había hablado con ella y aún así la extrañaba como si fueran viejas amigas.

Dio vueltas sin descanso hasta que sus ojos se posaron en las flores sobre la mesa, nisiquiera las había notado al salir, pero se encontraban justo donde horas antes la diosa estaba de pie, se levantó y leyó el pequeño pergamino que estaba junto a las flores, "necesitarás ayuda en tu camino, no dudes en llamarme A".

Era una nota inusual, no podía creer que la diosa estaba tan obsesionada con ayudar a la conquistadora. Frunció la frente en una muestra de ira y regreso a su cama, esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en que debió probar más los labios de la guerrera.

Los días siguientes fue la misma rutina, se levantaba, entrenaba, conversaba sobre los siguientes movimientos en la guerra, deseaba tener compañía hasta que no podía más y terminaba en el bar con la esperanza de encontrar a la morena, una y otra noche sin falta como un fantasma penando su perdida. El tabernero siempre le respondía lo mismo, "lo siento pequeña, ella no vendrá" pero su esperanza estaba en algo que no sucedería.

Al cabo de siete lunas, la dulce reina se había convertido en la figura más lúgubre de la tribu. Varias mujeres habían intentado acercarse, habían intentado llenar el vacío de la reina pero era en vano.

Y aquella noche, durante el solsticio de verano, la luna estaba enorme, y las amazonas danzaban en la fogata, Gabrielle tenía su máscara de ceremonia y estaba sentada en el trono, tenía una mala sensación, una sensación poco normal.

Levantó su máscara y por un segundo vio a una mujer extraña entre sus hermanas, tenía ojos verdes y un cabello dorado, usaba armadura de cuero negro y una espada con empuñadura enorme, poco propia de las amazonas. Estaba rondando sigilosamente quizás sin notar que Gabrielle la seguía con la mirada.

Su sonrisa era poco usual, no parecía estar de buen ánimo sino parecía estar al borde de la locura, luego desapareció, entre las sombras. Gabrielle se levantó rápidamente para seguirla, sin alertar a sus hermanas, sabía que la mujer se escondía por alguna razón, su rastro desapareció luego de unos pasos más allá de donde Gabrielle la vio.

La reina se inclino para ver las pisadas e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. De un salto desde el árbol la otra mujer apareció frente a ella. Extrañamente le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar, lo que la amazona aceptó.

-Disculpa si te he asustado Majestad, no sabía cómo llamar su atención.

-Debes tener un asunto muy importante si vienes a oscuras a atacar a la reina. Respondió Gabrielle.

-Mi nombre, es Callisto y quiero ayudarla a destruir a la Conquistadora de Naciones.

-¿Eres una amazona? O solo tienes sed de sangre.

-Hace años atrás, antes de hacer el teatro de la reina misericordiosa, ella destruyó a mi pueblo, quemo mi casa y mis padres murieron a causa suya. Deseo vengarlos más que nada.

-Eres bienvenida a pelear con nosotras, tu motivo honra nuestra tradición, reúnete con nosotras en este solsticio.

Y sin más Gabrielle acerco a la rubia a la fogata y la presento a sus hermanas, las mujeres le dieron de comer y de beber y hablaron sobre lo que le había pasado. La reina no confiaba en ella, sólo era una extraña pero necesitaba cualquier información sobre la Conquistadora, pidió en secreto a Eponin que la vigilará y si notaba un ápice de traición que le diera muerte.

La otra mujer aceptó sin replicar, a ella tampoco le agradaba la mirada de Callisto. Pero entendía las razones de la reina.

Esa noche fue otra de las tantas en las que Gabrielle no dormiria. A causa de esa mala sensación.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Reorganizar su ejército le tomó a la morena más tiempo de lo pensado, tenía un general menos y una cantidad de hombres considerable había muerto con el. Su ventaja ahora era el hecho de saber donde se ocultaban las amazonas y tener a una de ellas como rehén y pensaba usarlo.

Había decidido no regresar a aquel bar, pues su herida aún le avergonzada, ¿que diría la rubia de ella al verla así? Sabría que realmente es una guerrera y la despreciaria sin remedio, o quizás era una amazona y ya debía saber quien era y sería un presa fácil en aquel lugar.

La pelirroja no se había separado de ella, su compañía le reconfortaba como la amistad que siempre había deseado, pero su relación no había llegado más lejos, a pesar del interés que Sofía tuviera, Xena seguía pensando en Gabrielle.

La noche del solsticio de verano siempre fue una fiesta que ella disfrutaba, y marcaría el inicio de su victoria, apenas comenzará el alba atacaria con todo a las amazonas, Sofía insistió que usará un casco y una armadura más resistente, para que no volviera a ser herida de esa manera y Xena le obedeció.

A simple vista parecía a su antigua amiga Boadicea, tanto por el casco como por sus botas, solo que un poco más alta, tomo un trago en su honor, solo una mujer tan loca como ella le haría frente a los romanos de una forma que causaría historia.

Espero a que el sol diera en las montañas para comenzar la marcha, dos legiones de sus hombres bien entrenados irían esta vez, Angus comandaba una legión y ella la otra.

Habían traído a Ephiny consigo, sería la forma perfecta de hacerlas salir, no podían ganar entre las montañas, no, cuando las amazonas las conocían mejor que nadie. La marcha se inicio como era previsto, cada soldado uno detras de otro de camino hacia las montañas, la pelirroja la había despedido con demasiados cariños, inclusive habia ofrecido ofrenda a los dioses para que cuidaran de ella, la morena lo agradecio.

En poco tiempo estuvo en la base de la montaña.

Bajo de su caballo y pidió que trajeran a Ephiny que estaba mejor que días atrás, pero aún así encadenada para proteger a sus hombres.

Camino hasta donde sabía que estaban las centinelas vigilando y tiro al suelo su espada en señal de que deseaba hablar antes de la pelea, su acto fue respondido al instante, una amazona descendió rápidamente, ninguna otra que Solaris, que no resistió al ver a Ephiny como prisionera.

-Estas en tierra amazona Conquistadora, no podrás vencernos, rindete y entrega a nuestra hermana y dejaremos que sigas tu camino lejos de aquí. Le grito Solaris.

-Deseo conocer a su reina, le he traído un regalo. Esta amazona no es prisionera, solo es un medio para tener audiencia con la reina. Respondió la morena.

-Ya has conocido a nuestra reina y ella te ha vencido. Den la vuelta en este instante, estas tierras no te pertenecen.

Xena hizo un gesto de ira, que nadie noto debido a su casco, tenía poca paciencia y estaba por arrancarle la lengua a, aquella mujer.

-Si su ejército no se presenta a luchar en menos de una marca, asesinare frente a tus ojos a Ephiny, es tu deber llevarle mi mensaje a la reina o sus muertes serán inevitables.

Solaris trago en seco, los ojos azules de esa mujer estallaban en ira, lo sabía aunque no pudiera verla de cerca, plr lo que antes de salir a hablar con la conquistadora había mandando a una de las nuevas a avisarle a Gabrielle lo que sucedía, quizás la reina tendría un mejor plan que ella.

Xena por otro lado regreso a su caballo, y recordó de nuevo a Boadicea, ella usaba esa técnica de atacar en los árboles a los romanos, era terriblemente efectiva, en varias ocasiones los habían emboscado y asesinado dándole más terrenos a los barbados, fue una de las resistencias más formadables contra el imperio, pero incluso los bárbaros sabían que no hay bosque suficiente para esconderse para siempre.

Al cabo de una marca, la amazona no se había movido de su lugar, sólo estaba mirando fijamente a Xena. La morena decidió no esperar más, y levantó su espada para alertar a sus arqueros, estos tenían flechas en llamas, listas para ser lanzadas, el bosque estaría ardiendo dentro de poco.

Al bajar su brazo, la primera ola de flechas ardientes fueron lanzadas, no apuntaban a la amazona, sino directamente a los arboles y al pasto que estaba a su alrededor. Todo se incendio como si nada, las llamas alcanzaban el metro de alto pero aun asi, Solaris no abandono su posicion.

La amazona confiaba en su reina, sabia que pronto estarian alli pará la batalla. Asi que no debia fallar en su misión de cuidar la entrada. Y sin duda no se equivocaba, Gabrielle estaba a solo unos minutos de distancia de alli, ella y un númeroso grupo de amazonas corrian gritando por los bosques.

La rubia no habia dudado en salir a defender al enterarse que Ephiny estaba con vida, pero su corazón se congeló al ver las llamas sobre los árboles.

-Dioses no permitan que llegué tarde. Murmuró la rubia para si misma

Pero su sorpresa fue mucha al darse cuenta que él fuego solo estaba hacia los lados del campo, era como si, solo trataran de rodearlas, no habia hacia dónde correr, solo el ejercito frente a ellas y la derrota a sus espaldas.

El ejercito de la conquistadora era mas grande de lo que habia imaginado, encabezado por la persona que debía conquistar para complacer a la diosa, podia verla a la distancia, con una armadura ridículamente bien hecha y un casco que solo indicaba la posición que tenia en el ejército.

Quizas era el único punto a su favor, no podia perder de vista esa cosa tan rodicula en la cabeza de su enemiga.

Xena sonrio satisfecha al ver al ejército de amazonas frente a ella, eran impresionantes, su mejor victoria como conquistadora sin duda. Y frente a ella, en una dirección recta la reina de las amazonas se erguía, ya la habia visto antes cuando trato de asesinar a Angus, esta vez no le vencería de forma alguna.

Bajo de su caballo y tiro de la cuerda que tenia sujeta las muñecas de Ephiny. Miro a la amazona y le dijo suavemente:

-Llevale un mensaje a tu reina, amazona.

-No viviras para ver otro dia y lo sabes Xena. Respondió la mujer.

-Quizas asi sea, pero, corre y dile a tu reina que no habrá piedad.

Y sin mas, corto la cuerda liberando las manos de la amazona y le dio las llaves de sus cadenas las que Ephiny se quito inmediatamente. La morena no dejó de verla sonriente en ningún momento.

La mirada de las dos mujeres chocaron por un largo rato. Hasta que Ephiny tomo una espada que un soldado le ofrecía y corrió de regreso con Gabrielle, fue un gesto que nunca entendió, pero el abrazo que recibió de su reina la calmo por un momento, ese momento tranquilo antes de la batalla.

-Se acabo la espera, le dijo la morena a Angus.

Y emprendió la cabalgata a toda marcha, con todo sus hombres atrás. En principio parecía un movimiento torpe debido a que sus soldados solo corrian gritando y levantando sus espadas sin ninguna protección.

Gabrielle rápidamente alertó a sus arqueras, quizas la conquistadora la había subestimado y podría acabar con la primera linea de hombres solo con flechas.

Y con un solo movimiento de sus manos todas las flechas salieron de los árboles rápidamente, cayendo sin freno sobre el ejército. Los hombres rápidamente se formaron en un rectángulo de escudos tan perfecto que ninguna flecha pudo atravesarlo, sin duda alguna la que habia subestimado a su enemigo era ella.

Asi que con el grito de guerra mas feroz, Gabrielle corrio a lo que sería la batalla mas salvaje que hubiera experimentado, nada pudo haberla preparado para aquello, tantos cuerpos, tanta sangre, tanto dolor y fuego a su alrededor para alimentar la codicia de una sola persona.

Desde el momento en que ambos ejércitos chocaron uno contra el otro, su único objetivo fue llegar hasta la conquistadora, Ephiny y Eponin iban a su lado, usando sus espadas y sus lanzas para abrirse camino entre aquellos hombres, cada vida que quitaba le dolia terriblemente.

Por otro lado la morena disfrutaba aquello, las amazonas eran formidables, no se rendían iban una tras otra sobre ella, con todas sus fuerzas, apenas podía parar sus golpes, la primera solo la atravesó con su espada, y a la segunda la levantó del suelo con sus manos para partirle el cuello.

En principio Xena solo usaba su espada, pero a medida que avanzaba a donde se encontraba la reina se ponía un poco mas creativa.

Tomo un hacha y la clavo directo en el rostro de una pelinegra, a varias les corto el cuello rápidamente mientras pasaba corriendo, pero sus favoritas eran aquellas que cortaba en dos con su chakran.

Y sin mas la morena comenzó a reír viendo como las amazonas iban retrocediendo a causa del miedo que tenían, su ejército y el fuego habian rodeado prácticamente a todas las mujeres, logrando que al fin se encontrará frente a frente con la reina de las amazonas.

Podia recordarla perfectamente, incluso debajo de esa máscara de guerra, sus movimientos, sus armas y sus ojos eran aquellos que habia visto aquel dia.

Estaba acompañada de dos mas, Ephiny y otra bastante fuerte, que quizas eran la guardia de la reina, no sería problema acabarlas.

Sus soldados al ver la intensión que tenía Xena, comenzaron a golpear sus escudos formando un círculo al rededor de la morena y las tres mujeres. Todo podia resumirse a una sola pelea, reina contra reina.

Xena solto la mayor parte de su armadura, lo que mas le pesaba, no queria perder su toque en ese momento de gloria.

Gabrielle en cambio, indico a las dos mujeres a su lado que se apartarán, no debian pelear por ella, quería que pudieran vivir y así su pueblo tendría futuro aunque ella muriera, sin pensarlo las mujeres se negaron.

La primera en atacar fue Eponin, su lanza era tan larga que casi alcanzó el rostro de la morena, pero su peso era tal que la sacaba de balance, Xena solo tomo la punta de la lanza y la destrozó con su espada, ahora solo era un trozo de madera.

-Crei que las amazonas eran mas fieras. Habló la morena sonriente.

Haciendo que Ephiny molesta se uniera a la batalla, su espada golpeó a la de Xena haciendo que cada hueso de su cuerpo vibrará.

Y sin mas Gabrielle también se les unio con toda su fuerza, era un espectáculo unico, tres mujeres amazonas, lanzando hábilmente golpe tras golpe a la morena.

Xena lograba evadir cada golpe, sin regresar ningún ataque, mientras las amazonas solo atacaban sin descanso, solo trataba de sofocarlas en la batalla y Gabrielle lo sabía.

Finalmente, Ephiny logro pasar por su cabeza cortando todo el casco de la morena, la marca llegaba a la piel, y la sangre emanaba debajo del casco.

Xena enfureció, derribó a Eponin de un solo movimiento, la morena estaba tan molesta, que sujeto a Eponin aun en el suelo y golpeó su rostro hasta que quedó lleno de sangre, al soltarla supo que estaba inconsciente.

A Ephiny le dedico un poco menos de tiempo, pues cuando vio a su hermana en el suelo, corrió a atacar a la morena por detrás, Xena solo tuvo que lanzarle su chakran para cortarle parte de sus tobillos dejando sin mas en el suelo.

Todo aquello fue tan rápido, que Gabrielle habia sido incapaz de moverse, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la morena abalanzó su espada sobre ella. Era imparable, la fuerza que habia visto en miles de guerreras concentrada y enfocada en una velocidad propia de los dioses.

Sin importar que método usara o que fuerte le respondiera los ataques, la morena estaba un paso adelante, incansable. En uno de sus tantos golpes, su espada se rompió y su escudo fue a parar lejos de ella, lo único que la separaba de su inevitable muerte, eran los segundo que le tomara a la conquistadora levantar su espada.

Respiro lento, el sol comenzaba a cansarle los ojos, pero aun así no iba a apartarlos, estaba sedienta y estando frente a la muerte solo deseaba algo para beber.

Cuando los brazos se levantaron para darle el último golpe, noto cada detalle de su ejecutora, tenía la piel morena bronceada por el sol, su tamaño era mucho mas que el promedio, el casco ocultaba un cabello largo y oscuro además de unos impresionantes ojos azules que sin duda considero hermosos.

Su armadura estaba bien elaborada con adornos de heraldos y leones. Por un momento solo pensó en la libertad y de lo mucho que aún deseaba hacer, no quería morir, no de esa forma, no ahora.

Todos los ojos estaban tan concentrados sobre lo que pasaba sobre aquellas mujeres, tanto que nadie noto a Callisto entre la multitud, la rubia con arco y flecha disparando sigilosamente al pecho de la morena, una sola flecha de punta ancha a una velocidad impactante.

Solo Gabrielle pudo notar cuando atravesó la armadura.

Todo el ejército tomó de nuevo posición de ataque, esta vez no habría ninguna sobreviviente, la conquistadora habia sido herida.

Xena sintió el dolor que la atravesaba, fue muy descuidada al no poder detener esa flecha, gracias a su armadura no tendría mayor problemas pero ya estaba harta, todas esas mujeres morirían.

-¡Por favor perdónalas! Grito Gabrielle en medio de todo.

La rubia se quito la máscara, y se arrodillo frente a la morena, suplicando por sus hermanas.

-Conquistadora de naciones, toma mi vida, pero deja a las amazonas vivir, estas mujeres responden a mis actos y solo yo soy responsable. Continuo la rubia.

La morena estaba en completo silencio, sentía la sangre salir de su pecho y de su rostro. Saco la flecha sin mucho esfuerzo, y la partió en dos, solo para tratar de distraer sus ojos.

Pues frente a ella, estaba la pequeña rubia que habia visto en el bar todas esas noches, la mujer que la enloquecia y le quitaba el sueño. Era una amazona, la reina de las amazonas y estaba suplicando frente a ella.

Xena tomo de nuevo su espada, y la levantó un poco solo lo suficiente como para cortar la cabeza inclinada de la rubia, un solo movimiento y habría ganado la guerra, pero su corazón no lo permitiriá, simplemente dejo caer la espada en señal de rendición.

Los hombres hicieron lo mismo al instante, era una orden directa de la conquistadora de esas que nadie desobediencia.

-Reina Gabrielle, tu pueblo puede irse, esta guerra acabo. Respondió la morena.

Angus rápidamente ordenó a los hombres retirarse, lo que complació a la morena, fue bueno tener esa sensación antes de sentir una punzada en el pecho y caer al suelo en un profundo sueño.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Angus siempre fue el mejor amigo de la morena, compartieron batallas y sentimientos juntos, se habian salvado la vida mutuamente en varias ocasiones y por eso se había ganado el puesto del segundo al mando. Pero nunca nadie habia contemplado como sería todo sin Xena.

Verla caer de forma tan rápida, fue el inicio del miedo de una nación, muchas veces antes una flecha le había herido, pero jamás había sido derribada en batalla.

-¡Capturen a la reina! Grito Angus mientras corría hacia la morena.

Los soldados tomaron a Gabrielle y le colocaron cadenas aun mas grande que las de Ephiny. Desesperado Angus quito el casco de la morena, y sostuvo su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-¿Donde está el médico? Gritaba con desesperación el comandante.

Pero nadie se atrevía a decir que estaba en el campamento, solo trajeron una carreta con la intensión de llevarla hasta alla, Angus entendió y la subió en brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que hacemos comandante con las amazonas? Murmuró un soldado.

-Dejenlas ir, fue la orden de nuestra conquistadora. Respondió el alto hombre.

Gabrielle fue arrastrada entonces por los soldados mientras las amazonas confundidas recogían a sus heridos y escapaban. Subio la cabeza y vio a Angus con la morena en brazos, era Xena. La gran conquistadora de naciones era Xena la mujer de la que se habia enamorado, su corazón se alivio y se rompió al mismo tiempo. Los dioses se burlaban de ella una vez mas.

La carreta corría a máxima velocidad con una gran escolta de soldados, tardaron muy poco en regresar al campamento. Los soldados bajaron el cuerpo con toda la delicadeza que pudieron, dejándola en la tienda del doctor, el anciano, le quito la armadura dejando ver la herida de entrada de la flecha, la herida era limpia y poco profunda.

Pero, a su alrededor, todas las venas se habían brotado con un extraño tono azul, parecía que iban a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Ha sido envenenada comandante. A tardado mucho en venir, el veneno ya recorrió su cuerpo, tengo el antídoto pero no creo que sobreviva. Le explico el médico.

-Ella vivira o los dos se iran a la tumba. Amenazó Angus.

-No es tan simple comandante, esto fue personal, esta clase de veneno es lento pero imparable, llenará sus venas, luego sus órganos hasta que estos no puedan crecer mas y terminen rompiéndose.

-¿Que puedo hacer para ayudarla?

-Solo puede esperar y darle esperanza. Tambien si logra saber la cantidad de veneno utilizado me ayudaría con la aplicación del antídoto.

Angus beso la frente de Xena y le prometió que no la abandonaría, luego salio de alli, lleno de ira a buscar a la reina amazona, ella sabía la información que necesitaba.

El viaje de Gabrielle fue menos que insoportable, un grupo de soldados molestos con la única intensión de asesinarla o violarla, las palabras vulgares y los golpes no faltaron, pero su pensamiento estaba muy lejos. Una y otra vez, la misma imagen se repetía en su cabeza, no podía entender porque la conquistadora se habia detenido y le habia concedido perdón aun despues de su pérdida.

No lo entendía hasta que vio su cuerpo con las venas azules brotadas siendo colocado en la carreta. Quizas la diosa trató de advertirle sobre aquello, debio prestarle mas atención.

Al llegar, fue lanzada a un celda pequeña y mugrosa, podía ver todo desde alli, los soldados que corrían desesperados uno detras de otro con rumores que la conquistadora habia muerto.

-Eres una hermosa salvaje. Murmuró un soldado frente a su celda.

Gabrielle lo observó de pies a cabeza, su mirada, sus manos, sus cicatrices y su aspecto. Habia visto a miles como él antes, solo deseaban poseerla a la fuerza por supuesto, sino no sería satisfactorio.

En su posición no podía esperar a otro futuro que no fuese ese, estaría muerta antes que la conquistadora.

-¿Que pasa salvaje, nunca has estado con un hombre de verdad? Continuaba con sus palabras.

-Tocame y lo lamentaras. Replicó Gabrielle.

-Solo tu lo lamentaras, sonrió el y se retiro con risas al darse cuenta que Angus se acercaba.

El comandante estaba furico, y golpeó la celda con fuerza para que Gabrielle notara su presencia.

-Dime, ¿cuanto veneno has utilizado en Xena? Gruño el hombre.

-No es que valga mucho mi palabra, pero juro por los dioses que no se nada sobre eso. Respondió Gabrielle.

-Usaste esa estrategia para distraerla y una de tus amazonas la atacó a traición, no hay victoria en eso. Asi que juro que sacare tu confesión aunque tenga que arrancarte cada dedo.

Gabrielle miro sus ojos, la desesperación era más que notable, incluso cuando golpeó repetidamente las rejas como un animal y se retiro sin decirle nada más.

Respiro profundamente para calmar su corazón, y ahi fue cuando noto a la pelirroja que corría desesperada con mantas y ropa por todo el lugar.

Una mujer asi, ¿que podría hacer en aquel lugar?, curandera quizas o concubina de la conquistadora. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, una mujer en la posición de Xena, atraería a su cama a miles de mujeres.

Que tonta al pensar que podía compartir algo con esa mujer, solo era un monstruo con hermosos ojos.

En la tienda del médico las cosas habían cambiado un poco, después de aplicarle el antídoto solo era cuestión de esperar, Sofía habia entrado y habia sacado a todos de alli, pensaba atender a Xena ella misma.

Quito toda la ropa ensangrentada que aun tenía, y comenzó a lavar la herida de su pecho, podia ver las venas palpitando, luego paso a su rostro, tenía una pequeña cortada, aunque fuese la segunda aun pensaba que la morena tenía unas hermosas facciones.

Cuando el cuerpo de la morena estuvo limpio, envolvió las heridas lo mejor que pudo y cubrio su cuerpo con la ropa favorita de la morena, peino un poco su cabello y le susurro oraciones a los dioses. No podía hacer mas, solo pidio que la llevarán a su tienda para poder dormir a su lado.

Los saldados la obedecieron, dejando a la morena sobre sus sabanas, luego se retiraron dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Sofía, acaricio el rostro de la morena y se quedó dormida junto a ella con la esperanza de que iba a mejorar pronto.

Al lado opuesto de ese lugar, Gabrielle tenía frío y comenzaba a bajar la guardia. Dentro de poco vendría un soldado o varios y la tomarían por la fuerza, esperaba morir de hipotermia antes.

-No tendrás tanta suerte Gabrielle. Escucho una voz justo a su lado.

-¿Quien esta alli? Dijo asustada Gabrielle.

-Soy yo, Afrodita. Y no debes preocuparte por esos pensamientos, nada te pasara hoy.

-¿Acaso los dioses pueden controlar las acciones de los hombres?

-No podemos afectar el libre albedrío, pero si podemos distraerlos.

-¿A que has venido? La conquistadora está muerta y yo lo estare pronto también, no tengo miedo de tus amenazas.

-Estoy aqui por ti Gabrielle.

Y con un chasquido de sus dedos ambas mujeres estaban en el palacio de la diosa.

-Aqui podemos hablar mas cómodamente Gabrielle.

-Gracias esas cadenas me estaban comenzando a molestar.

-Xena no esta muerta, pero su recuperación depende únicamente de ella. Si su corazón se rinde morira mañana.

-¿Que tengo que ver con eso? No puedo hacer nada y aunque pudiera quien prestaría atención al animal en una jaula.

-¿Viste a esa pelirroja en el campamento? , ella es la única oportunidad que tienes de salvarla, y de salvarte debes convencerla de que te ayude.

-No creo que la concubina de Xena quiera verme cerca. En el mejor de los casos, cree que yo la envenene.

-Ellas no son concubinas, Xena solo ha pensando en ti desde que se conocieron, se que no debo intervenir pero mirala Gabrielle, sientes por ella algo inexplicable.

Gabrielle apretó los dientes ante las afirmaciones de la diosa, no le importaba lo que dijeran de su destino, esa mujer de piel morena solo era una maldita que habia acabado con su pueblo y con ella misma, al momento en que muriera ella sería ejecutada.

-Lo siento Afrodita, me pides algo que no tiene sentido, no puedo ayudar a esa mujer, nisiquiera podría acercarme a ella.

La diosa hizo el gesto de desesperación mas infantil que Gabrielle hubiera visto, asi que chasqueo de nuevo sus dedos y regresaron a la celda.

-Nadie te tocara esa es mi palabra Gabrielle, pero tu destino solo tu lo puedes cumplir. Según los tres destinos Xena dejara este mundo mañana al ponerse el sol, te dejaré libre de esas cadenas, las opciones son tuyas querida.

Y desapareció sin más, con una mirada de súplica, dejando a Gabrielle confundida y con sus cadenas rotas, podría escapar y regresar con las amazonas, huir con ellas y salvar a su gente o podría hacer lo que Afrodita le pidio, la decisión fue mas que simple, solo necesitaba un caballo que fuese rapido y estaría con sus hermanas pronto.

Solo empujó la reja de su celda y esta se abrió lentamente, no parecía que hubiera algún guardia cerca, asi que se escabullo silenciosamente por el campamento, todos parecían estar demasiado distraídos con el hecho de que la conquistadora moríria pronto sin remedio.

Muchos murmullos, muchos secretos y muchas insinuaciones habían en el aire, mientras mas avanzaba se hacia mas fuerte esas voces, en su mayoría inútiles o maliciosas, solo habia un llanto, uno muy silencioso, casi imperceptible, proveniente de la tienda mas grande de todas.

La curiosidad la invadió, haciendo que la rubia, se acercara a notar que sucedía, miro por debajo de la puerta de tela y vio a la morena recostada sobre su cama de pieles, su respiración era cansada, el color amargo de sus venas habia llegado a su rostro, sin duda moriría pronto.

Y a su lado, la pelirroja derramaba lágrimas sin parar, su sufrimiento le invadia aun en sueños y eso conmovió a Gabrielle.

Se acerco en silencio hasta estar al lado de la morena, y sin darse cuenta se encontró acariciando su mano, sin duda era ella, su tacto no habia cambiado, seguía siendo acero sobre terciopelo.

Notó como la morena apretó ligeramente su mano, como si supiera que era ella, y de nuevo la imagen de Xena dejando caer su espada en rendición volvio a su cabeza.

-¿Eres la reina de las amazonas? Verdad. Interrumpió la voz de la pelirroja.

-Mi nombre es Gabrielle y no pienso hacerle daño.

-No es posible que le hagas más daño, nunca he visto un veneno avanzar de esta manera, ella morira y sera por causa tuya.

-Yo no planee esto. Jamás trataría de envenenarla, yo...yo...

-¿La amas?, la amás como para dejarla morir asi. Ella evito esta guerra, hasta el momento en que le rompiste el corazón.

-Hablas como si me conocieras, pero ella fue la que trajo la guerra aqui.

-Te recuerdo, cada noche en el bar de la frontera, conspirando y seduciendo a Xena, ella se enamoro de ti en el primer momento en que te vio y tu solo trataste de usarla. De no ser por ti, y de tus juegos esta guerra ya habría terminado y ella estaría conmigo sana y salva.

Gabrielle no sabía exactamente que responder, sus puños le temblaban, y tenía una rabia profunda contra ella misma y todo lo que había pasado.

Sofía seco sus lágrimas y tomó la espada de la morena que estaba al lado de la cama, y la levantó frente a Gabrielle dejando la afilada punta rozar su garganta.

-El destino de esta espada era asesinarte, y pienso cumplir con ese cometido Gabrielle.

La rubia con un rápido movimiento desarmo a la otra mujer, la espada de la morena era peculiar, el acero relucia a pesar de los años y tenía un filo mortal, era la característica del acero de los dioses, la guarda era de cuero y hierro forjado, tenía un pomo de oro y varios grabados en la antigua lengua de los Zeltas.

Se balanceaba como si tuviera vida propia, y podía usarla sin cansarse por lo liviana que era.

Sofía no se habia movido a pesar de que Gabrielle le había quitado la espada. Aunque tuviera que pelear no dejaría sola a la morena.

-Adelante hazlo amazona, no dejaré que le hagas daño aunque me cueste la vida. Murmuró Sofía.

Gabrielle guardo la espada de Xena, y tomo asiento junto a la morena, que comenzaba a tener fiebre, sus manos regresaron a su lugar un mechón de cabello y acaricio las cicatrices de su rostro.

-Por favor hablame de ella, la conoces mas que yo. Pregunto Gabrielle.

-¿Por que debería decirte algo sobre ella? Solo es una enemiga más para ti.

-Porque tu también la amas, la amas como a mi me gustaría haberla amado.

-Ella solo podía pensar en ti, desde que ese idiota general atacó sin su consentimiento y regreso con esa herida de batalla, solo hablaba de su destino, la forma mas tonta para no volver a hablar de ti si me lo preguntas.

-Ella se sacrifico por ese hombre, Angus, iba a matarlo y ella lo salvo. Todo mi ejército la atacó creí que habia muerto.

-¿Por eso planeaste este ataque tan cobarde? No podías vencerla así que la envenenaste.

-Yo jamas haría eso, aun sin saber que era ella, fue un acto muy cobarde, las amazonas no somos asi.

La pelirroja miro los ojos de Gabrielle y creyó en sus palabras, después de todo, si quisiera haberlas matado lo podría haber hecho hace tiempo, con la morena en ese estado ella no era rival para la reina de las amazonas.

-Es la persona mas dulce que haya conocido, tiene unos gestos expresivos y una devoción unica. La adoro desde el momento en que cruce palabras con ella, no deseo su poder o su gloria, solo deseo que me ame como a ti amazona.

-Creí que era un soldado, nunca me hablo de sus intenciones, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien que no me viera con la responsabilidad que tengo de ser reina.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Para las dos mujeres no habia nada mas que decir.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Apenas escucho la voz de súplica de la reina de las amazonas, su corazón se detuvo, y cuando se quito la mascara ceremonial para dejar ver esos ojos verdes que la enloquecian, cedió a su corazón. No importaba los deseos de conquista o de venganza por ser herida que tuviera, solo quizo rendirse ante ella.

Dejar caer su espada frente a la rubia seria suficiente para retirar a sus soldados, y después la paz podria llegar a su vida finalmente.

Quizo dejarse caer, y abrazarla con fuerza pero solo dio unas palabras para calmar a las amazonas, y que pudieran retirarse del campo de batalla victoriosas.

Al ver que Angus respondió bien a sus órdenes se sintió aliviada, sus soldados comenzaban a retirarse.

Y luego sintió el dolor.

La flecha ya no estaba en su pecho, pero sus fuerzas le abandonaron, era como si no pudiera moverse, solo un dolor que le quemaba las venas.

Sus párpados eran pesados, y finalmente los cerró con una imagen de una Gabrielle siendo aprisionada por sus soldados.

Después de eso, todo fue como escuchar una lejana conversación dentro de una cueva oscura. No podía ver nada, no podia sentir nada, no podia esperar nada.

Hasta que ese ligero toque en su mano, llamo su atención, no sabía donde estaba o desde cuando estaba alli. Solo sabia que ese toque era fresco y renovador, una esperanza de algo que apenas habia probado anteriormente.

Muchas veces antes habia tenido que enfrentarse a una visión de si misma, era ella contra todos sus pensamientos reales. Ningún otro juez y verdugo tan severo como ella misma.

Pero esta vez, solo había oscuridad, probablemente estaba muerta, en una especie de averno personal, debio amar más , era su unica recriminación.

La rubia era la reina de las amazonas, de haberlo sabido, la guerra habría terminado sin sangre, ahora probablemente y conociendo a Angus la rubia seria ejecutada.

"Ejecutada" ¿realmente quería ese destino para Gabrielle? Por supuesto que no, quería amarla sin limitaciones esta vez.

Tantos pensamientos sin ser oídos, pues solo a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba su cuerpo ambas mujeres seguían en discutiendo como dos doncellas celosas.

Gabrielle sentía un fracaso enorme sobre sus hombros, había sacrificado a el amor por salvar a su pueblo, y este aun asi había sido vencido. Ahora no podía llamarse reina y tampoco podría llamarse... ¿Como podría llamarse? El alma gemela de Xena, una amante o solo alguien con quien había conversado la conquistadora.

Y en contra posición Sofía sentía una gran ira hacia la rubia, de no ser por ella, Xena estaría sana y enamorada de ella. Cada noche deseaba que la morena le hiciera el amor, dormir entre sus brazos la llenaba de paz y satisfacción así que compartir algo más seria una cuspide, pero jamas paso.

Xena solo pensaba en Gabrielle, su ánimo se perdía con los pensamientos de la rubia y jamas miraba a otra mujer, era como si le hubiera dado un hechizo de amor.

Aunque realmente nada de eso importaba, la conquistadora pronto moriría, era el destino que se había marcado. A menos que Gabrielle logrará salvarla.

-Afrodita, por favor necesito tu ayuda. Grito Gabrielle frente a una pelirroja muy confundida.

-¿Crees que los dioses la salvarán?

-Tenemos que intentarlo.

Pero la diosa no acudió a su llamado, sin importar cuantas veces suplicará ella no apareció.

-No debes confiar en algo tan debil como el amor Gabrielle. Hablo una voz en medio del lugar.

-¿Quien ha dicho eso muéstrate quien quiera que seas. Grito Sofía.

-Tu, solo eres el muñeco del destino en este juego hermosa. No intervengas y quizás salgas bien. Continuó hablando la voz.

-¿Que deseas? Interrumpió fríamente Gabrielle.

-Solo deseo que salves a mi campeona, su único destino es convertirse en la conquistadora de naciones y servirme.

-Ares, dios de la guerra. Solo tu podías estar detras de todo esto. Replicó Gabrielle.

-Acertaste pequeña, dijo sonriente en dios haciendo una tonta aparición.

-Xena no desea luchar más, prometió que después de conquistar estas tierras regresaria a Corinto en paz. Intervino Sofía.

-Si crees que eso pasará eres mas ingenua de lo que pensé, Xena ascenderá como mi mejor aprendiz y obligará al mundo a arrodillarse ante el dios de la guerra.

Gabrielle había visto a la guerrera en batalla, era como si fuese controlada por otro ser, mataría todo a su paso solo por gusto. Y temía por eso, si el verdadero destino de Xena era conquistar todo causando el triunfo del dios de la guerra lo mejor sería dejarla morir.

Pero Sofía tenía otros planes, ella cedió ante Ares, y le prometió servirle si le salvaba la vida a la morena. Lo cual el dios acepto sin pensarlo.

Le dio una botella con gotas de ambrosía, era el manjar de los dioses y podía sanar cualquier enfermedad o herida.

-Solo debes hacer que la beba y Xena vivirá para convertirse en la Conquistadora de todo el mundo. Y el dios desapareció sin ninguna otra palabra.

La pelirroja tomo un poco del contenido en sus labios y beso a la morena sin pensarlo dos veces. Gabrielle corrió a detenerla, pero sus labios lograron alcanzarse, las gotas estaban sobre la morena.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? Acabas de condenar a todo el mundo a servirle a Ares. Le grito Gabrielle.

-El mundo para mi solo es ella. Y debia salvarla.

Gabrielle tomó de nuevo la espada y amenazó a Sofía, la pelirroja trago amargo de preocupación pues los ojos de la rubia habían cambiado, camino de espaldas hasta que tropezó con un mueble de madera, y sintió la afilada punta en su cuello.

La rubia no tenía miedo de matarla, acababa de sentenciar al mundo a un destino regido por un dios asesino y destructivo. La paz sería solo un recuerdo.

Tres golpes sintió en su espalda dejándola paralizada, sus brazos perdieron fuerza, sus costillas temblaron y sus piernas fallaron. La rubia se vino abajo antes de terminar su cometido.

Solo vio unos pies descalzos andar a su lado, la morena estaba de pie, y habia detenido la muerte de Sofía. Y ahora se besaban apasionadamente frente a su cuerpo inmovil.

Ya era tarde, la conquistadora estaba despierta y lista para cumplir con su destino.

-Xena, ¿estas despierta? El veneno ya no esta en tu piel. Dijo entre lágrimas de alegría la pelirroja.

-Estoy despierta hermosa y he visto lo que necesitaba de este mundo. Me has salvado, a pesar de todo y siempre lo voy a recordar. Respondió la guerrera.

Y sin duda Xena se habia salvado, su cuerpo no tenía heridas o cicatrices visibles, el veneno había salido de su sangre y tenía incluso mas fuerza que antes. Minutos antes de despertar habia visto lo que habia pasado, Ares se aseguró que lo viera.

Cada acción de la rubia, el momento y la persona que la había atacado, los momentos de pelea entre las dos mujeres y la intención de Gabrielle de dejarla morir.

Y con esos pensamientos fijos, se inclino para acariciar el cabello de la rubia que seguía sin poder moverse.

-Vivirás, solo quería asegurarme de que sintieras lo que es estar sola, pequeña e indefensa y que alguien decida sobre tu cuerpo. No saldrás de aqui con vida Gabrielle, eso te lo prometo. La amenazó la guerrera.

Después tomo unas cuerdas que tenia a la mano y ato por completo el cuerpo de Gabrielle.

-Guardias... Vengan aqui. Grito Xena hacia la entrada.

Dos hombres entraron corriendo rápidamente, y su expresión fue la de completa alegría al ver a la morena de pie.

-Por favor lleven a la reina a un lugar adecuado para ella. Que nadie la toque, solo asegúrense que coma, que beba y que este cómoda. Y corran la voz que no deseo ser molestada esta noche.

Ambos hombres respondieron con un "Si señora conquistadora" y salieron a complacer sus órdenes.

Al darse la vuelta, noto que aun estaba la pelirroja de pie contra la madera, hasta ese momento no habia notado lo realmente hermosa que era, tenia una piel tersa como la leche, su cabello del color del fuego era tan vivo y sus ojos grises profundos no dejaban de mirarla.

Se acerco a ella, y noto como su respiración cambiaba a medida que la distancia era menos entre las dos.

-Sofía, me has salvado. ¿Como podría pagarte un regalo de esta magnitud? Le dijo la morena acariciando su cabello.

-Solo quería tenerte conmigo. Le respondió.

-Tendrás algo más que mi compañía.

Y se apoderó de los labios carnosos de la otra mujer. Sus brazos la rodearon rápidamente juntando sus cuerpos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Desde el momento en que había visto a la morena en aquel bar, su única ilusión había sido probar sus labios, siempre pensó que sería un beso suave, tranquilo y apasionado. Pero fue completamente lejano a eso, casi le arranca los labios con ánimo, y su pasión se desbordaba alocadamente.

La morena era posesiva, no paraba salvo para poder que ambas respiraran. Pero aún asi amaba la situación, finalmente Xena la deseaba y eso la hacia muy feliz. Trato de acariciar su cuerpo, pero la guerrera inmediatamente sujeto sus manos.

Separo sus labios finalmente y comenzó a recorrer su cuello con pequeñas mordidas, hasta que la morena llego al acomodado y discreto escote que la pelirroja tenía, estaba sin duda bien proporcionada pero todo se veia reducido por aquel vestido, era la costumbre no enseñar demasiado.

Sin pensarlo, Xena bajo su mano para acariciar la pierna de Sofía, y subsecuentemente ir subiendola por los muslos, tan tersos y tan firmes. No recordaba sentir algo asi desde que era joven, pero ahora se sentía renovada como si no hubiera pasado esos años siendo conquistadora.

Arranco sin pensar la pieza interior de Sofía, y acaricio sus labios externos con suavidad, la pelirroja dejo salir un pequeño gemido entre miedo y placer que la morena ya conocía, pero deseaba estar segura, asi que delicadamente uso un dedo para penetrarla y obtuvo lo que necesitaba.

-Eres una doncella sin ser tocada. Interrumpió la morena.

-Nunca antes habia sentido interés por nadie mas. Respondió la pelirroja.

-Cada día me sorprendes más gratamente.

Y sin pensarlo más la morena arranco el vestido que la otra mujer llevaba y por un segundo se quedó observando aquellas piernas, el abdomen y los pechos erguidos.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa Sofía.

Y la sujeto entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, la coloco suavemente ahi y se dirigió a sus piernas, las abrió un poco para que pudiera ver mejor su objetivo, era una vagina perfecta, sus labios eran perfectamente simétricos, y su clitoris palpitante.

Acaricio levemente todo el exterior con sus dedos, para que luego su lengua comenzará su propio recorrido, la pelirroja estaba tan húmeda que la morena no daba crédito, cosa que le encantó pues el sabor de esa mujer era como la de pocas.

Su lengua aún más posesiva entró a su sexo sin vacilar, con cada movimiento sentía a la otra mujer excitarse más y más, subió entonces al clitoris aún palpitante, y comenzó a lamerlo en círculos, eso conllevó gemidos gloriosos que la morena no olvidaría.

Sus manos comenzaban a sentirse aburridas asi que un dedo entró al sexo de Sofía, tratando de alcázar y acariciar su zona más erogena, y lo logró. Cada toque era mas fuerte y la hacía sentir mas placer, y combinado con su lengua, era como tener un clitoris interior y exterior siendo a acariciados al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato, ya no podía aguantar más, sus piernas le faltaban y su espalda estaba tan arqueada como fuera posible, solo necesitaba algo más y alcanzaría el extasis, solo no sabía que era hasta que Xena penetro un segundo dedo, y comenzó movimientos mas feroces que los anteriores, solo basto unos segundos para tener el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Apretó las sabanas con las manos lo más que pudo, pero aún asi el gemido final se escucho hasta Corinto.

La morena sonriente se limpio la boca, y tomo posesión de la boca de Sofía nuevamente.

-Aun no hemos terminado preciosa pelirroja.

Y con esas palabras subio al rostro de la otra mujer, pero dejando sus manos en la entrepierna, entro de nuevo solo que con tres dedos esta vez, se concentró en mantener una velocidad rápida y eficiente para entrar y salir de su amante, presto atención también a los pechos de su mujer, que estaban rígidos y sensibles. Solo quedaba libre su boca con la que continuó besando a la pelirroja, para después bajar y morder su cuello hasta dejarle una marca muy característica.

El segundo orgasmo llevo un poco más de tiempo, pero la morena no se vio satisfecha hasta llegar a el.

Cuando finalmente la pelirroja estaba jadeante y llena de sudor, la morena la beso suavemente y se separo de ella.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente como si quisiera ver a Sofía seguirla y sufrir por no poder tocarla, sin duda esa era su expresión.

Al verla desnuda por completo y acariciandose de esa manera frente a ella, sus ánimos regresaron por completo y se levantó para estar mas cerca de la morena.

Xena le indicó que esperara mientras delicadamente entraba en el agua que Sofía había preparado antes de quedarse dormida junto a la morena. Esa piel de tono canela combinada con el agua hacían la visión perfecta.

La morena entonces le hizo una señal para que entrará y sin dudar lo hizo, de alguna forma el agua seguía caliente y estar sumergida abrazando a la morena era todo lo que quería en ese momento.

Se recostó sobre su pecho y ambas descansaron por unos momentos hasta que la morena comenzó a besarla y a penetrarla nuevamente.

Esa noche hicieron el amor cinco veces y en todas tuvo orgasmo perfectos. Para el amanecer se sentía mas que satisfecha dormida junto al cuerpo de la morena.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo asi, pero al abrir sus ojos la morena ya estaba despierta, leía mientras jugaba con sus rizos rojos.

-Buenos días preciosa. La saludo Xena.

-Buenos días,.. mi... amor. Respondió ella.

-Te traje el desayuno a la cama, espero que no te moleste.

No habia notado la bandeja llena de frutas a su lado, tomo unas uvas y le dio a Xena en su boca, la morena las aceptó sin pensarlo. Y ambas disfrutaron de su compañía por un largo rato.

Al terminar Xena se levantó y se coloco su uniforme de guerra, pero no salió inmediatamente al campo, sino que se quedó un rato observándose al espejo. Las cicatrices de su rostro se habían ido, al igual sus ojeras, sus canas y su mal semblante.

Rio feliz para si misma, pues estaba igual que hace diez años atrás, incluso un poco mejor.

-! Guardia¡ llamo la morena.

Haciendo que un soldado entrará rápidamente.

-Ve al pueblo y que traigan al mejor sastre, necesito ropa nueva para mi y mi doncella. Y por favor indicale a mis generales que pronto ire a verlos.

El hombre le dio un saludo militar y se retiro rápidamente.

Xena tomó su espada y la guardo en su sitio en el cinturón, beso a la pelirroja que estaba aun entre las sabanas de piel y salió finalmente al campamento.

Los soldados rápidamente se formaron en línea para saludar a morena, los que más confianza le tenían tocaban sus hombros y repetían "bienvenida señora Conquistadora" mientras avanzaba a la tienda de guerra donde sus generales esperaban.

Al entrar el primero en abrazarla fue Angus, luego Garzón, Ivar y Rafael. Sus hombres estaban sorprendidos y emocionados de verla.

-Ese sanador debe ser realmente una maravilla. Bromeó Ivar.

-No fue el sanador, ¿acaso no escuchaste los gemidos de esa pelirroja? eso levanta a cualquiera. Respondió Rafael.

-De hecho fue algo más que eso, Ares dios de la guerra me ha salvado. Le debo mi vida y a cambio conquistare el mundo para el. Intervino la morena.

-¿Asi que vuelves a servir a ese idiota?, creí que lo odiabas, murmuró Angus.

-Lo odiaba, luego el respondió a mis súplicas y me salvo. Ahora no habrá otra forma de servirle sino conquistando al mundo.

La morena habló largo rato con sus generales, con la firme intensión de exterminar a las amazonas sin ningún remordimiento o piedad. Los hombres estaban mas que complacidos.

Al concluir la reunión, sirvió del mejor vino y los cinco bebieron entre bromas por largo rato, Xena se sintió tranquila, hasta que la minúscula y casi inaudible voz de Angus se le acerco al oido.

-¿Que piensas hacer con la reina de las amazonas?

-Tengo planes para ella mi viejo amigo, solo no quiero que la maltraten o la lastimen ese será mi trabajo.

Los dos sonrieron y brindaron, cuando la botella se seco, Xena los despidió a todos quedándose a solas, o al menos era lo que los demás pensaban al abandonar el lugar.

-Me alegra finalmente que me hayas aceptado en tu corazón Xena. Murmuró Ares saliendo de entre las sombras.

-No te hagas ilusiones dios de la guerra, estoy en deuda contigo pero no te servire, solo puedo servirme a mi misma.

-Llamalo como quieras hermosa, igual me debes tu vida. Hicimos un contrato.

-Eres un iluso, ¿acaso los muertos hacen pactos con los dioses?.

-Tu no has muerto y es gracias a mi.

-Puedes preguntarle a los destinos, mi vida terminó, el trato que hayas hecho, no fue conmigo, y si tienes algún inconveniente con ello, podemos llevarlo con las furias.

El dios de la guerra, sonríe con ligera rabia, había olvidado el tiempo que Xena había pasado con las furias, eran molestas y ningún dios podía llevarles la contraria, si los destinos habían dado por muerta a Xena, significaba que no podía haber hecho tratos por su vida, pues se había extinguido. El favor que había hecho sólo correspondía pagarlo a Sofía.

-Has ganado esta vez Xena, pero tu amor por la guerra no lo puedes negar. Tu y yo estamos juntos hasta el final.

-Puede que asi sea, pero pronto notarás, que tu estas destinado a servirme.

Y con esas palabras la morena le dio la espalda al dios y camino sin mirar atrás.

Se sentía tan viva de nuevo, cada paso que daba la hacía sentir poderosa. Quizás eso la llevó sin notarlo a la tienda de la rubia, estaba custodiada por diez de sus mejores soldados, todos con lanzas y escudos.

Al verla llegar, los hombres saludaron con su mejor estilo militar. Ella les regresó la cortesía, pidiendo además que descansarán, y las dejara a solas.

Entró silenciosamente y vio que sus órdenes habían sido complicadas, la tienda tenía una cama grande, con todas las comodidades, la comida estaba servida junto con el vino pero no había sido tocada. Había un escritorio con su silla donde Gabrielle se encontraba mirando fijamente un pergamino.

-¿Se encuentra cómoda Majestad?, hablo la morena mientras se servía una copa de vino.

-Así que, tu eres la señora conquistadora, nunca lo había imaginado. Por un momento realmente creí en tus palabras.

-Exactamente que palabras, te han ofendido. Desde el principio tomaste tu decisión de juzgarme por como lucia, felicidades tenias razón.

-¿Porque haces esto Xena?. ¿Quieres avanzar y conquistar todo a tu paso? , tu deseo, acabara con todo. Ese destino del cuál hablas solo es codicia.

-No puedo mentirte Gabrielle, mi destino ya no existe, estuve en el lugar más oscuro en que los mortales podemos estar, y luego deje de existir, si le preguntas a los destinos, te diran que Xena la Conquistadora de Naciones, falleció.

-¿Quien eres?

-Realmente no estoy segura, no sirvo a los dioses ni a un interés mayor. Quizás solo soy finalmente yo.

La rubia no entendía que pretendía la morena con aquella conversación. No era la persona que recordaba en aquel bar o en el campo de batalla, se veía como una doncella, vivida e integra, sus cicatrices habían desaparecido y no tenía esa carga que la había envejecido.

Se sintió un poco intimidada, era incluso más hermosa que antes, ya no parecía insegura, ni culpable, solo un reflejo de la perfección.

La vio acercarse con la copa, y sin vacilar se la ofreció, no la aceptaría, no porque creyera que estaba envenenada, solo no quería recibir cortesías de aquella mujer.

-Te niegas a un brindis con tu reina, que falta más grave Gabrielle, dijo sonriente la morena.

-No tengo sed, ni hambre, solo deseo estar a solas hasta que decidas que juego vas a usar en mi.

-¿Porque piensas que jugaría contigo?

-Estoy viva y aquí, solo por tu capricho, algo debes querer de mi, ¿deseas cambiarme por las tierras de las amazonas? O solo ¿quieres un premio?

-Las amazonas no van a entregar sus tierras o van a rendirse por salvar a su reina, no soy tan tonta como crees Gabrielle.

-¿Que es lo que deseas entonces de mi Xena?

Y con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza, la morena deja sobre el escritorio la copa de vino, y se da la vuelta para dar varios pasos lejos de Gabrielle.

-Te deseo a ti.

Fue una frase casi inaudible, que Gabrielle no estaba segura de haber escuchado o imaginado. Pero la sensación en su corazón fue única, la perfecta unión de miedo y deseo.

Se levantó y se detuvo frente a la morena, a pesar de ser considerablemente mas baja de estatura no se sintió intimidada, la conquistadora solo era una mujer más.

-¿Que has dicho Xena?

Por un momento creyó que la morena no le respondería, pues se hizo un largo silencio, solo estaba una frente a otra con leves sonrisas.

-He dicho, que te deseo Gabrielle. Finalmente respondió la morena.

Y sin más, la tomo de la cintura acercandola, tomando posesión igualmente de sus labios, con una pasión completamente distinta a la anterior, se sentía terriblemente bien y por un rato se dejo llevar, besando con fuerza a la morena, mordiendo al final su labio como marca personal.

Apenas si noto el momento en que cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de todo aquello, era debil y en el fondo deseaba a aquella mujer, deseaba a la conquistadora de naciones.

Al momento en que terminó aquel beso maravilloso, la rubia volvió en sí para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que rápidamente levantó su mano para abofetear a la morena, pero Xena en un rápido movimiento tomó su muñeca y le dio vuelta a todo su cuerpo de tal forma que quedo atrapada de espaldas en los brazos de la morena.

Sentía sus pechos sobre su espalda, eran firmes y duros, podía sentir sus pezones a pesar de la ropa de las dos, era como si estuvieran abrazadas desnudas.

Los brazos de la morena, la sostenían de tal forma que no podía moverse (quizás no quería hacerlo), la nariz de Xena le acariciaba la nuca, dándole un pequeño hormigueo en las piernas.

-Hueles muy bien Gabrielle, podría decir que a jazmín.

Esas palabras la hicieron enfurecer y trato de liberarse, pero se le hizo imposible, la fuerza de Xena la superaba. Inevitablemente terminó cansada, respirando con dificultad, se le hizo fácil a la morena tomarla del cuello para acercarla y besarla nuevamente, ya no quiso luchar más después de eso.

Al cabo de un rato, ambas seguían disfrutando de aquella situación, de vez en cuando se besaban y se acariciaban, hasta que la morena la libero de sus brazos. Gabrielle, trato de respirar calmadamente, no sabía como unos besos la habían excitado tanto, pero sentía la sangre correr en su interior y una lujuria que invadía todo su ser.

Xena se veía igual de perturbada, inclusive sudaba un poco de la emoción. No tardaron ni dos minutos en volver a besarse apasionadamente.

Era como si no pudiera controlarse, estaba completamente perdida en la morena, la había deseado antes pero no como ahora. Necesitaba tenerla.

Y sin más la rubia, le quito la capa que caia de sus hombros, liberando un poco de carga, empujó a la morena sobre la cama, y se sento sobre su pelvis, estando allí, beso los labios de la morena dando pequeñas mordidas cada vez.

Mientras más dominaba a la morena, más satisfecha se sentía, era como si pudiera controlar a Xena solo con sus caderas.

-Dime que me deseas Xena.

La morena se levanto y abrazo a la otra mujer, mordió con un poco de fuerza su cuello y comenzó a quitarle la blusa que llevaba, era ligera, y bastante acomodada con cuero, típico de las amazonas. Gabrielle no se quedó atrás, y retiro todo el metal y el cuero del pecho de la morena.

Finalmente sus cuerpos se tocaban piel a piel.

-Te deseo, Gabrielle. Te deseo como mi reina.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Las palabras de Xena llenaron el vacío, en Gabrielle, provocando que en ella un tornado de sensaciones surgiera, nunca antes se habría creído capaz de dejar sin una prenda de ropa a alguien tan rápidamente, sentía perfectamente el calor de su sexo sobre el de Xena y gracias al movimiento de sus caderas todo iba pasando a ser más sudoroso y más húmedo.

La morena se había dejado montar fácilmente, sostenía sus muñecas mientras la besaba y ella no oponía mayor resistencia, sus pelvis se movían en sincronía aunque la rubia dominaba sin duda.

Los gemidos no tardaron, a pesar de su esfuerzo por disimularlos, se sentía tan bien el tocar a una mujer como Xena. La piel tan morena, opuesta a la suya la enloquecia, y sus senos ahora juveniles parecían hechos de terciopelo para acariciar.

No se cuestionó lo que estaba haciendo, era la atracción más pura que hubiera sentido, sabía que estaba mal todo aquello y aún así tuvo un orgasmo largo y satisfactorio en poco tiempo de estar sobre la morena.

Sentía los labios secos y la respiración acelerada, no dudo en dejarse abrazar de la morena, cuando está se levanto y la rodeo con sus brazos, besándola pequeñas beses en repetidas ocasiones.

Se miraron a los ojos y noto como la persona amable que habia conocido se encontraba aún allí, lista para salir.

-Xena, debo pedirte algo.

-Por ti mi reina, lo que pidas.

-No asesines a las amazonas, mis hermanas, ellas, han sufrido demasiado, acaba ya esta guerra y seré tuya.

Xena sabía que la petición de Gabrielle era razonable, considerando quien era, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la guerra tan fácilmente. Más que por las tierras, más que por el poder, más que por ella misma, tenía una sed de batalla como nunca antes.

-Te prometo Gabrielle, que enviaré a alguien a negociar, si las amazonas son sabías se rendirán y nadie más deberá morir.

La rubia no quedó convencida con las palabras de la morena, parecía estar contemplado la batalla inclusive estando abrazadas y desnudas. Solo le quedaba esperar a que el destino hiciera su jugada.

Esperar, y solo rezar, era lo que podía hacer, vio a la morena vestirse de nuevo y retirarse de su tienda con un ligero beso en los labios, quedándose de nuevo sola con la esperanza de ver pronto a la diosa que no había respondido a su llamado.

Xena por otro lado, estaba contenta, su felicidad se contagiaba a donde quiera que pasara, había tenido dos encuentros más que satisfactorios y sentía la fuerza como para cinco más, de nuevo era la joven guerrera incansable.

Entró a su tienda y posó sus ojos rápidamente en el pequeño hombre asustado del rincón, tenía barba y cabello gris y una estatura de metro y medio, con manos finas que sostenían alfileres.

-Buenas tardes Señora Conquistadora. Le menciono el hombre haciendo una reverencia apenas la vio entrar.

-Debes ser el mejor sastre de este pueblo, le respondió la morena sirviendo una copa de vino.

-Si, si, si Señora. Usted me ha mandado a llamar y con gusto atenderé a su deseo.

-Se que lo hará. Y con una sonrisa le ofreció la copa que había servido.

El hombre la bebió antes de comenzar a trabajar, la solicitud de la morena era extraña, pedía pantalones ajustados, a juego con sus botas militares, una túnica larga que levantará su busto, sin mangas, que hicieran juego con sus brazaletes, un cinturón en joyas, todo de color negro y de cuero bien trabajado.

Y su corona, nunca antes había usado su corona en batalla, siempre le había parecido algo ridículo y fuera de lugar pero ahora su conciencia la llamaba para usarla. También pidió que le elaborarán un nuevo vestido a Sofía digno de una reina, el cuál ella aceptó deseosa.

Al mirarse al espejo la morena solo sentía satisfacción, hasta que finalmente su gozo fue interrumpido por la voz impertinente de Gabrielle. Un eco molesto en su cabeza, quizás una especie de nueva conciencia. ¿Acaso era lo mejor negociar con las amazonas?, ¿Realmente se rendirian a su voluntad?, nada costaba intentarlo.

Asi que tomo pluma y pergamino y redacto personalmente una propuesta de rendición, si las amazonas cedian sus tierras, podrían conservarlas y vivir en ellas guiados por un lugarteniente de Xena que seria eligido por ella de entre las propias amazonas, podían conservar sus tradiciones pero debían adaptarse a las normas del reino de la morena y colocar sus banderas en sus tribus.

Y al final, solo quedaba afirmar que Gabrielle seguía con vida y la propuesta había sido hecha por la reina en si misma. Cerro el pergamino y la sello con su anillo, podio a su mejor mensajero que la llevara lo mas pronto posible y que advirtiera que si le hacían daño todas las amazonas morirían en menos de una luna.

El hombre le hizo una reverencia, y tomo su caballo saliendo a todo galope.

Estuvo en menos de dos marcas frente a la tribu de las amazonas, las mujeres al verlo, prepararon sus flechas ardientes. El hombre levantó sus manos en señal de no estar armado, así que del gran muro descendió Solaris con cara de pocos amigos.

-Los hombres no son bienvenidos aqui, di tu asunto antes de que tu vida termine. Replicó la amazona.

-Traigo un mensaje de la Conquistadora de Naciones. Respondió el mensajero.

El hombre estiró la mano con el pergamino en ella, la amazona lo recibió con desdén y despidió al hombro el cuál desapareció tan rápido como vino.

La carta tenía el sello de la Conquistadora asi que Solaris decidió no abrirlo sino llevarlo rápidamente a Ephiny, quien ahora dirigía a las amazonas desde sus muletas.

La rubia estaba triste desde su gran perdida, ahora caminar le requería un gran esfuerzo y Gabrielle había sido capturada. Al momento de recibir el pergamino, de nuevo sus heridas comenzaron a doler.

Pidió ayuda para sentarse y tomar un poco de agua, abrió el pergamino con su daga de cintura y la leyo en voz alta frente a las amazonas que estaban junto a ellas. Al terminar solo hubo silencio por un largo rato.

Ephiny, mordió su labio cada vez con más fuerza mientras se sumergía en pensamientos. Gabrielle estaba pidiendo rendición para su pueblo, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? O solo temía a la Conquistadora.

En el fondo sabía que solo había dos opciones, morir o rendirse, siempre fueron las opciones, aún cuando pudieran escapar esa mujer las perseguiria hasta cazarlas a todas.

-Creo que deberíamos aceptar la rendición. Intervino Solaris finalmente.

-Eso es ridículo hermana, replicó Eponin.

-Perdimos a más de la mitad de nuestras hermanas, perdimos a nuestra reina y Ephiny no podrá estar de pie en poco tiempo. Todas hemos oído los rumores, de que los dioses han salvado a la Conquistadora. No podemos ganar esto, y yo... No quiero morir.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por la mejillas de Ephiny, sabía que Solaris tenía razón, no podían ganar, y tenía aún tanto sueños por cumplir, quería conocer el océano, tener hijos y envejecer, pero ahora no podía nisiquiera caminar por su propia cuenta.

-No creo que estemos realmente considerando esto. Grito Eponin.

-No podremos ganar hermana, creo que no solo deberíamos elegir nosotras, hay muchas vidas aqui y merecen ser oídas. Murmuró finalmente Ephiny

-Hagamos una asamblea y votemos, sin reina debemos consultar. Agregó Salaris.

Y sin perder más tiempo, reunieron a las pocas amazonas que quedaban, Ephiny leyó de nuevo la carta en voz alta para todas y pidió que trajeran, una vasija con rocas negras y blancas, y otra vacía.

-Es simple, aquellas que deseen pelear tomen una roca negra y las que deseen rendirse tomen una blanca y depositenlas en las vasijas vacías, el mayor número de rocas decidirá lo que haremos. Grito Ephiny a todo pulmón.

Y poco a poco, cada mujer se levantó y tomó una roca, dejándola en la vasija vacía. Cuando todas habian hecho su elección, procedieron a contar las rocas.

La decisión era más que clara, el grupo de rocas blancas era prácticamente el doble que las negras. Un grupo de mujeres heridas y derrotadas hartas de las guerra decidieron ceder ante una nueva reina.

Ephiny solo deseo haber tomado la mejor opción para ella y para su gente, y allí frente a todas, escribió una respuesta, era clara y simple. "Señora Conquistadora, aceptamos verla esta noche para negociar los términos de la rendición"

Y la envío con Solaris rápidamente, con una esperanza de acabar con todo.

La joven amazona, cabalgo hacía la ciudad, pensaba llegar en menos de dos marcas, al cerrar las puertas de la tribu, la rubia en cuero negro llamada Calisto sonreía con ánimo, parecía más feliz que cualquier otra mujer.

Miró hacia todas partes, sabía bien quienes no estaban de acuerdo con aquella rendición, la primera y más importante era Eponin, quien estaba bebiendo junto a un grupo de mujeres con mal gesto.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted Eponin? Interrumpió Calisto sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Adelante estamos en confianza. Respondió la morena.

-Solo quería comentarte lo lamentable que es esta rendición. Me uni a ustedes esperando no tener que volver a rendirme frente a un extranjero, pero veo que me equivoque.

El resto de las mujeres, susurraron en afirmación a lo que la rubia decía, ninguna estaba contenta con la rendición.

-Lo que hablas es traición, Calisto. Volvió a hablar Eponin.

-La unica traición es ir contra nuestras tradiciones y lo sabes. Debemos acabar con esto y salvar a nuestras hermanas.

Todas rápidamente miraron a Eponin, esperando una respuesta a lo que la rubia decía, todas sonrieron al notar como la morena afirmaba con su cabeza ligeramente.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Los dioses habían actuado siempre distantes en su vida, de hecho siempre había dudado de su existencia, pero después de la visita de Afrodita, sabía que eran bastante reales y disfrutaban jugar con los mortales.

Había rogado a la diosa su presencia por largas marcas, pero seguía estando sola en aquella tienda donde la morena la tenía prisionera.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido o bebido algo, pero no se sentía débil o hambrienta, de hecho todo lo opuesto, se sentía bastante bien. Tampoco había dormido pero estaba mejor que antes.

Estiró sus piernas en aquella silla de madera, antes de levantarse, coloco agua fresca en un cuenco vacío y lavo su rostro con ella.

El agua era tan fresca y cristalina, que vio su reflejo perfectamente en ella, dio unos pasos para atrás con sorpresa y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente el plato de plata donde le habían servido las frutas.

Al finalmente encontrarlo, tiro las uvas y se miró de nuevo en un reflejo más claro, y al igual que Xena había rejuvenecido notablemente, sus ojos eran más verdes que nunca y no tenía ninguna cicatriz notable y su cabello era dorado como el sol.

-Es sorprendente verdad. Interrumpió la morena.

Gabrielle se dio la vuelta para ver a Xena de pie en la entrada, no sabía desde cuándo estaba alli y que tanto había escuchado.

-¿Tu me hiciste esto? Replicó la rubia.

-El destino lo hizo, aún no entiendo el porqué, pero apena toque tus labios supe el poder que teníamos.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Traigo noticias de las amazonas, han aceptado la rendición. Asi que arreglate un poco, iremos a la tribu amazona por tu corona.

-No pienso asistir a esa humillación.

La morena sonrió y pidió al soldado de la entrada que le pasará una pequeña caja, se acercó hasta donde estaba Gabrielle y abrió la tapa frente a la rubia mostrando un hermoso vestido negro.

-Era de mi madre, y para mi seria un honor si lo usaras. Murmuró la morena.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Es mucho para alguien como yo.

-Las amazonas que vivan hoy, será gracias a ti. Tu pueblo se salvará y seguíras siendo reina. Te nombrare mi lugarteniente y solo tendrás que rendir cuentas a mi.

-No es eso, solo es... Demasiado.

-Gabrielle, acabare con esto, pero quiero que estés a mi lado.

La rubia dejó caer unas lágrimas, y aceptó finalmente el regalo que la morena le ofrecía. Apenas sus manos se rozaron de nuevo, el instinto de besarse regresaron.

Gabrielle tiro del cuello de la morena, y se apoderó de sus labios. De nuevo la pasión las invadió, eran como un iman la una de la otra.

-Saldremos dentro de dos marcas. Dijo la morena separándose finalmente de los labios de la rubia.

Gabrielle solo asintió mientras veía a la morena salir de alli.

Su corazón estaba acelerado en demasía, ¿que era lo que le pasaba con esa mujer?, no podía alejarse de ella, ni dejar de pensar en ella, y sentía un cosquilleo en cada beso.

-Es una hermosa satisfacción. Susurro la voz de Afrodita desde un rincón.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y noto a la diosa, debilitada y anciana recostada en la silla donde poco antes había estado ella misma sentada.

-Afrodita, ¿que ha pasado contigo?, murmuró Gabrielle.

-Mi destino se ha cumplido, Gabrielle, y dentro de poco mi sucesora llegará a tomar mi lugar, disculpa por no venir antes, no tengo muchas fuerzas.

-¿Sucesora?, no puedo entenderte. Por favor, no me digas que vas a morir.

-Los dioses lo llamamos, ocaso. Nuestro poder viene de las oraciones y la fe de los mortales, por eso para mantenernos necesitamos que nos adoren y nos pidan ayuda. Cada ciertos miles de años, un mortal de actitud noble asume el cargo de Dios para que los mortales sigan creyendo en que somos reales y somos iguales.

-Para creer que estamos hechos a su imagen y semejanza.

-Exactamente Gabrielle, y por fin mi momento ha llegado, estoy débil y mi sucesor debe estar fortaleciéndose. Pronto descansaré.

La rubia sonrió tontamente al notar que ella habia sido elegida para suceder a Afrodita, quizás podía evitar ese destino, en el fondo siempre quiso una vida tranquila como bardo.

-¿Que sucedería si la persona elegida no desea el cargo o no puede cumplirlo? Pregunto tontamente la rubia.

-Entonces el amor y todo lo que este representa terminará, la guerra, el odio, la discordia y la intolerancia gobernará a su antojo Gabrielle. El amor es el más poderoso de los sentimientos humanos, sin el, no habría motivo para salvar a este mundo.

Gabrielle negó con su cabeza mientras buscaba la forma de excusarse y evitar ese destino, pero la diosa ya comenzaba a desvanecerse, con un gesto de despedida.

-Tratare de visitarte más seguido Gabrielle. Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar de nuevo a la rubia en soledad.

Gabrielle solo respiro profundo, y se desvistio para tomar un baño, entro a la tina de agua que había estado preparada desde hacía marcas para ella. El agua seguía caliente por alguna razón inexplicable.

Limpio su cuerpo deseando en secreto que Xena lo hiciera por ella, luego al salir del agua seco delicadamente su cuerpo y se vistió con el regalo de la morena. El vestido le ajustaba perfecto, como si hubiese sido hecho para ella.

Arreglo su cabello y bebió un poco de vino, no porque tuviera sed, sino porque deseaba mucho hacerlo.

-Estas hermosa Gabrielle. Interrumpió la morena.

-¿Acaso hoy es el día de entrar sin ser invitados?

La rubia miró a la morena, con su túnica negra, botas, capa y pantalones negros recién hechos. Estaba elegante como una reina sobretodo por la enorme corona que adornaba su cabeza de oscuros cabellos.

-Una disculpa, me gusta observarte en estado natural.

-Eres una mujer perversa y sin respeto por la privacidad. Y ahora también usas corona, ¿acaso ahora necesitas que sepan quien eres?

Xena sonrió por la acusación, mientras le ofrecía la mano en señal de que la acompañaría hasta los caballos. La rubia la aceptó, y ambas salieron de alli, como un rey y una reina en pleno apogeo.

Un grupo de soldados ya esperaban con los caballos listos para partir y en el fondo, Sofía con una mirada de ira en sus ojos que seguían a ambas mujeres por todos lados.

Xena ofreció su ayuda para subir a Gabrielle al caballo, pero la rubía no aceptó, ella misma de un salto logró subir y agarrar las riendas. La morena le encantaba esa picardia de Gabrielle.

La marcha comenzó con esos pocos soldados, aún nadie entendía como la morena podía ser tan confiada y aceptar la invitación de las amazonas sin más preocupación. Pero la morena se veía tranquila como si supiera lo que pasaría.

-¿Estas segura de esto Xena? Pregunto Angus.

-Las amazonas quieren negociar su rendición, ¿ que más necesito?

-No puede ser tan fácil Xena, esas mujeres no se van a rendir, estás siendo seducida por esa pequeña rubia que casi te mata la última vez.

-Tengo un plan Angus, solo quiero que confíes en mi.

El hombre le sonrió y como veces anteriores confío en ella, y siguió marchando sin dudas. A lo que podría ser su muerte.

No muy lejos de alli, Ephiny daba la orden de abrir las puertas, como toque final de su bienvenida a la Conquistadora.

Las mesas estaban puestas para que todas las mujeres pudieran sentarse y notar lo que pasaba, admitió para si misma que nunca antes había habido una mesa de negociaciones tan vacía.

Dejo el puesto de Gabrielle y se sento al lado de este, sus heridas le dolían de nuevo, así que junto sus manos y rezo en silencio a Artemisa, pidiendo que todo saliera bien y que nadie mas falleciera por una guerra perdida.

Poco a poco las amazonas comenzaban a tomar su lugar, Solaris se sento a su lado y Eponin justo al frente. Todas estaban tensas y en silencio, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Finalmente el momento llegó, la Conquistadora hacia presencia junto a Gabrielle y un pequeño grupo de soldados.

La primera en bajar de su caballo fue Xena, los demás rápidamente hicieron lo mismo. Los susurros comenzaron de inmediato, pero apenas comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa principal, el silencio se hizo presente.

Gabrielle la siguio, pero el resto de sus hombres quedaron inmóviles.

Ephiny se levantó con dificultad, lo que provocó que Gabrielle corriera a abrazarla.

-Mi hermana, estaba preocupada por ti y tus heridas. Murmuró Gabrielle.

-Mi reina, me recuperaré. Lamento tener que llegar a esto, no sabía que más hacer.

-Haces lo correcto, esa mujer no se detendrá. No deseo verte morir.

Xena vio todo aquello y sintió un poco de risa, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de sentir empatia por los demás. Pero no le preocupaba, sólo observó a su alrededor y noto que la silla de la reina estaba vacía.

-No pienses en sentarte alli, ese no es tu lugar, nunca lo será. Le gruño Eponin.

La morena la miró fijamente de tal forma que Eponin no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna de nuevo. Después de eso pidió a sus hombres que tomarán asiento como si Ephiny o Gabrielle no tuvieran autoridad alguna. Sus hombres obedecieron y comenzaron a servirse y a comer.

La furia entre las mujeres se hizo presente, lo cual Xena noto de inmediato.

-Xena, no hagas esta cosa más difícil, los hombres no son invitados a sentarse a la mesa con las amazonas, le susurro Gabrielle al oído.

-Las amazonas se adaptarán a mis leyes, cada persona, mujer u hombre es tratada de la misma forma.

Gabrielle trago en seco al ver como la morena tenía razón en el fondo.

-Imagino que esa es tu silla, la silla de la reina. Continuó hablando la morena.

-Asi es, justo detrás está la máscara ceremonial, son el símbolo de mi poder. Del poder de la reina.

-Puedes sentarte donde gustes hoy, yo tomaré tu lugar si no te molesta.

Gabrielle miró a su alrededor, y aunque habían estado hablando en voz baja, noto como cada mujer alli sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Así que se alejo del trono lentamente y se sentó frente a Ephiny, junto a una Eponin disgustada y llena de ira.

-¿Como pudiste hacernos esto Gabrielle? Esa mujer no es amazona y no es apta para gobernar, ha traído muerte y hombres a nuestra tribu y ahora dejaras que se siente en el trono y se llame reina amazona. Le replicó Eponin.

-No tenemos más opción, ella es la que traerá guerra a este mundo.

-Si tu no haces nada yo lo haré.

Eponin entonces se levantó y grito fuertemente al viento, mientras Xena estaba por sentarse en el trono, provocando que varias amazonas lanzarán sus cuchillos en dirección a la morena. Eran demasiados inclusive para alguien con la habilidad de Xena.

Sus soldados rápidamente tomaron sus armas y se formaron en batallón, solo para sorprenderse que Xena había desviando cada cuchillo de su cuerpo, varios los había tomado con sus manos y otros tantos habían golpeado el trono, pero ninguno a la morena.

-Lo que pasa hermanas amazonas, es que no soy tan fácil de asesinar. Y tu mi amigo Angus no te muevas es una orden. Gruño la morena.

Y sin más soltó los cuchillos de sus manos y tomó el chakran de su cintura lanzandolo a las amazonas, todas se fueron al piso con las gargantas abiertas.

Eponin reaccionó de la peor forma al ver a sus hermanas muertas, tomando su espada en dirección a la morena, el primer golpe lo evadió con un simple movimiento, y lo que siguió fue una persecución de la joven amazona a Xena, aún a pesar de su habilidad no lograba acercarse a la morena.

En su último intento, vio la oportunidad de atravesar su pecho, pero su espada fue detenida por las manos de la morena, era imposible que lo logrará con la fuerza de su ataque, pero alli estaba con su sonrisa arrogante dejándola indefensa y sin saber que hacer.

-Te recuerdo amazona, la última vez me dejaste un feo recuerdo tuyo en mi rostro. Le explico Xena.

-¿Que clase de monstruo eres? Le respondió Eponin.

-Uno que ya no siente compasión.

Y con esas palabras le corto el rostro con su propia espada, mandándole al suelo cegada por la sangre. Gabrielle rápidamente corrió y se paro frente a la morena, como antes había hecho para salvar a otras de sus hermanas.

-No dejaré que la asesines Xena. Le grito Gabrielle.

-Pero si dejaras que ella me asesine a mi, ¿no es verdad Gabrielle?

-Nadie asesinara a esa maldita más que yo. Finalmente interrumpía Calisto la situación acompañada de Ares.

La morena sonriente camino hasta donde se encontraban el dios y la rubia de cuero negro.

-Finalmente alguien que vale la pena y su dios mascota. Respondió la morena.

Calisto levantó su espada apuntando a Xena y todos notaron que tenían la misma sonrisa de demencia, la sonrisa de alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

-Asesinaste a mi familia, yo te devolveré el favor, fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Corrió sin más con espada en mano contra la morena, el primer golpe de sus espadas fue sonoro, acero contra acero, ambas mujeres estando tan cerca se miraron fijamente y entendieron que esa sería una pelea a muerte.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Cientos de ojos sorprendidos seguían a las dos mujeres en su batalla campal, ambas parecían estar parejas, ambas espadas firmes y ambas mujeres golpeándose sin cesar.

Xena corrió entonces a los árboles, y subió a ellos con la facilidad de un simio y lanzó su chakran cortando todo a su paso, pero Calisto lo detuvo mientras venía hacia ella, su mano se cubrió de sangre pero no dejó de sonreír.

La morena se dejó caer de aquel árbol, con su espada firme, Calisto le regresó el Chakran el cual apenas pudo evadir la guerrera, quedando clavado al árbol.

El siguiente movimiento de Calisto fue torpe, pues de nuevo impacto su espada contra la de la morena, dejándose frente a frente de nuevo, dándole la oportunidad a Xena de golpear su estómago con fuerza, sacándola de equilibrio.

Fue entonces fácil para la morena empujarla con su cuerpo contra el árbol, reprimiendo a la rubia, quien comenzaba a gritar desesperada mientras el empuje de su propia espada comenzaba a cortarle la garganta.

Calisto desesperada, tomó el chakran que estaba clavado al árbol, y trato de cortarle el rostro a la morena. Pero solo alcanzo sus brazos, mientras Xena seguía empujando su espada con fuerza.

Ares furioso decidió intervenir, lanzado flechas a la espalda de la morena, flechas enorme hechas de acero de los dioses, la morena escucho claramente el peligro que se aproximaba y se aparto en el momento justo para que todas las flechas atravesará a Calisto.

La rubia grito pues sus heridas no eran mortales, pero no le permitían moverse, estaba clavada a ese árbol completamente inútil.

-Gracias por la ayuda Ares. Siempre puedo contar contigo. Le sonrió la morena al dios.

-No pienses que has ganado Xena, aún debes vencerme a mi.

El dios tomo su espada, la enorme espada de la guerra y camino hacia donde estaba la morena. Ella hizo lo mismo, ambos comenzaron la marcha, avanzando la velocidad a medida de que se acercaban, Xena coloco su espada recta a su ojos mientras que Ares, la uso como un Hacha.

El punto en que ambos cruzaron sus espadas fue silencio, no hubo encuentro de acero, solo ambos detenidos uno de espalda a otro.

-Esto no puede ser, soy un dios. Sollozaba Ares sosteniendo una herida en el estómago con su mano.

\- Eres un dios en el ocaso y decidiste darle tus últimos poderes a una mujer con una idea de venganza tonta. Respondió la morena.

Ares cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, y sin piedad Xena tomó su espada y lo atravesó por el pecho, al removerla el antiguo dios de la guerra se fue al piso sin vida.

La espada inmediatamente se desvaneció, la fuente del poder del dios se había ido con el, frente a los ojos de una multitud incrédula.

-Bravo mi Señora... Bravo. Apareció Sofía sin previo aviso aplaudiendo las acciones de la morena.

-Sofía, ¿Que haces aquí? Pregunto incrédula Xena.

-Mi hermosa, ese no es mi nombre. Respondió dandole un enorme beso a la morena. - Te debo una disculpa por mentirte, mi verdadero nombre es discordia.

Gabrielle noto como el beso de las mujeres, irradiaba una especie de sombra oscura y tenebrosa, aquella mujer era Eris, diosa de la discordia, ahora entendía porque siempre estaba tan complaciente y cercana a la morena. Solo deseaba separarlas.

-Escuchen mortales, el dios de la guerra a muerto y frente a ustedes nacerá un nuevo dios y una nueva era de caos y guerra. Grito Eris.

Tomó entonces la espada de Xena, y en el momento en que la mano de ambas sujetaron el metal ensangrentado, la espada se cubrió de energía, le aparecieron joyas y su tamaño aumentó.

-Xena, mi amor. Tu destino se ha cumplido, eres la diosa de la guerra y ahora tu deber es traer caos y sangre a este mundo. Concluyó la pelirroja.

La morena sonrió complacida y beso apasionadamente a la otra mujer. Al terminar, tomó la espada de Calisto y la hizo añicos, hizo aparecer en sus manos un arco y flechas, que lanzó a la rubia dejándola aun más inmóvil en aquel árbol.

-Tu destino Calisto será permanecer alli, hasta que mueras. Le grito la morena.

Entonces puso sus ojos en el trono de las amazonas de nuevo, camino hacia el y sin más perdida se sento, nadie más cuestionó lo que pasaba, nadie cuestionó al nuevo dios de la guerra.

Solaris se acercó con la corona de las amazonas, pero sus manos le temblaban, no podía entender que había pasado, pero ahora no había límites para Xena.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Solaris, le susurro la morena. - Soy diosa ahora, puedes devolverle ese juguete a Gabrielle.

La mujer sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna se retiro rápidamente. Así que Xena solo procuro cerrar el asunto sin más largas.

-Guerreras, soldados y nobles personas, cada uno de ustedes me sirve ahora. Angus eres el nuevo rey del mundo conocido, y Gabrielle Seguirás siendo reina de las amazonas, sus vidas seguirán iguales solo que yo, estaré a su lado como una voz susurrante, y en el campo de batalla dejaré a los fuertes ganar. Ahora vayan y díganle al mundo que la nueva diosa de la guerra les pide que le rindan tributo con sangre.

Y al final solo dejó salir una enorme carcajada escalofriante antes de desaparecer junto a Eris.

Gabrielle fue la primera en llorar de desesperación, mientras que los soldados se retiraban de la tribu. Angus se acercó a ella, y le susurro al oído.

-Mañana regresaremos a Corinto, estas tierras son de la diosa de la guerra Xena, no hay nada que podamos hacer, larga vida para ti Majestad.

Y regreso a su caballo para cumplir la promesa de rendirle tributo a Xena.

Las mujeres aún con miedo en sus corazones, se abrazaron entre ellas.

-¿Que haremos ahora mi reina? Se escucho una voz hablándole a Gabrielle.

-Traigan a la sanadora para nuestra hermana Eponin. Y nadie toque a Calisto, lo que menos necesitamos es un nuevo dios furioso con nosotras.

Las mujeres obedecieron de inmediato, mientras Gabrielle regresaba a sentarse junto a Ephiny que estaba en silencio.

-Es mi culpa Ephiny, debi matarla al tener oportunidad.

-Nadie va contra los destinos Gabrielle, además la guerra siempre ha existido, un nuevo dios no significa nada mientras haya amor allá afuera.

Gabrielle tomó un poco de vino y le contó lo que habia pasado con Afrodita pocas marcas antes, por el estado de la diosa, el amor estaba debilitado y ahora la guerra no tendría límites.

-Estamos perdidas Gabrielle, este mundo se sumergira en guerra y caos.

-Lo sé y probablemente sea tarde para remediarlo.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron entonces y cerraron sus puertas, quizás esa sería la última noche tranquila que tendrían.

De camino de regreso al campamento Angus pensaba en todo aquello que había pasado, ¿realmente era Xena una diosa ahora?, si era cierto cualquier cosa pasaría a partir de ese momento.

-Si, realmente soy una diosa ahora. Le murmuró Xena apareciendo a su lado en un caballo negro de ojos rojos.

-¿Puedes escuchar lo que pienso Xena?

-Puedo escuchar cualquier pensamiento. Y no debes preocuparte, has sido mi mayor sirviente antes y lo serás ahora lo se.

-Me gustaría servirte Xena.

-Lo harás, mañana cuando regreses a Corinto quiero hagas ley la creación de un ejército obligatorio en cada ciudad bajo tu control, que rindan tributo a mi.

-Lo haré mi diosa.

\- Y conquista Angus. Hay un mundo desconocido más alla de lo que sabemos y tienes el ejército más grande que se haya visto, con mi bendición nada te detendrá.

A medida que la morena hablaba, Angus se imaginaba como el nuevo rey explorador, podía tener todo lo que siempre quiso y más y sólo debía hacerlo en nombre de la diosa de la guerra.

\- Te juro que te servire bien mi Diosa.

Xena más que complacida desapareció de nuevo, para verse con Eris en el mismo lugar oscuro en el que había estado cuando falleció por el veneno.

-Así que eres la diosa de la discordia. Le murmuró Xena entre besos.

-Disculpa esa mentira, pero necesitaba que estuvieras en el bien camino.

-¿En el buen camino?..

-Si, esa pequeña rubia amazona estaba cerca de alejarte de tu destino. No iba a dejar que pasara, quería tenerte sola para mi, por toda la eternidad. Y ahora déjame mostraré tu palacio en el Olimpo.

La discordia movió su mano y la oscuridad se disipo, dejando ver un palacio enorme, el cual al abrir sus puertas mostraba un salón principal, con una larga mesa con comida, vino, cerveza y demás placeres, llena de hombres y mujeres celebrando.

Habían escudos, espadas, lanzas y hachas adornando las paredes, habían pieles, copas y cuernos por donde quiera que mirara.

Y al ver de secar a las personas noto que eran los guerreros más formidables que el mundo había conocido, Aquiles, Perseo, Teseo, Hannibal, Atila y Boadicea, entre otros.

Boadicea, la gran guerrera barbara, había estado pensando en ella y al ver a su vieja amiga, Xena la abrazo con fuerza, y fue plenamente correspondída.

-Vieja amiga es un gusto verte. Le explico la morena.

-El gusto es mío, ya estaba aburrida de Ares, era un idiota sin ambiciones, pero tu, serás una gran diosa.

-No entiendo que haces aquí mi vieja amiga, pensé que estabas en los campos Eliseos.

-Los grandes guerreros venimos aqui, aquellos que han muerto en batalla o llenos de gloria vienen aquí para beber y celebrar junto al dios de la guerra. No podemos ir a los Campos Eliseos somos asesinos, pero este lugar no está tan mal.

-Entiendo, si necesitas algo solo avisame.

Eris tomo entonces el brazo de la morena, para llevarla a la cabecera de la mesa, donde estaba el trono lleno de cráneos del dios de la guerra.

La morena se sintió tan plena que sin dudar se sento alli, donde podía ver todo, desde los grandes guerreros hasta el mapa de la tierra elaborado como un campo de batalla.

-Desde aquí puedes ver todo lo que hacen los mortales, susurrarles para que vayan a la guerra y demás. Explico discordia.

-Gracias hermosa. Fue su única respuesta.

Y levantó su copa llena de ambrosía e hizo un brindis en honor a la guerra, todos rieron y brindaron, para pasar una larga noche hablando de las batallas más sangrientas contadas por sus protagonistas, era un placer hecho realidad.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Gabrielle observó la luna por la ventana de su habitación, había mucho silencio, quizás por el miedo de lo que pasaría. Sin la diosa del amor fortalecida, ¿cómo la guerra iba a ser detenida?

El mundo estaba perdido, ella estaba perdida, y ambos por la misma mujer.

Había decidido bajar del árbol a Calisto finalmente, no pensaba dejarla morir alli, pidió curar sus heridas y después la encerró en una celda a la espera de saber que hacer con ella.

-Xena, se que los dioses escuchan los pensamientos de los mortales, ven por favor.

-Solo escuchamos los pensamientos de quienes queremos Gabrielle, es bueno que lo sepas. Respondió la morena apareciendo en su habitación.

-Lo sé, sabía que me escucharias.

-Has liberado a esa mujer, ¿Quieres desobedecer a un dios?

-No se que hacer con ella.

-Dejala marchar, con el odio en su interior se convertirá en una señora de la guerra en poco tiempo.

-No quiero ayudarte a acabar con este mundo.

-Entonces asesinala, y evita la muerte de muchos inocentes en sus manos.

-¿Acaso todas las opciones contigo siempre son derramar sangre?, has perdido por completo tu humanidad.

-Eso es lo que implica ser un dios, ya no siento hambre Gabrielle, ni sed, ni frío, ni soledad. Solo necesidad de guerra, y de ti.

La morena, beso delicadamente a Gabrielle con ojos cerrados, su beso en esa ocasión fue lento y agradable, sentía una delicada necesidad de la otra mujer.

-No se que me has hecho Gabrielle, pero estar contigo me hace perder la razón y el horizonte de lo que soy.

-No podemos estar juntas Xena, eres una diosa enamorada de esa pequeña pelirroja, ella podrá acompañarte todos los siglos que te queden de reinar, yo no podré hacerlo.

-Lo que siento por ti es distinto, ella me hace sentir como un animal, pero tu, tu me haces sentir algo que nunca antes.

-Creo Xena que debes irte, no debí llamarte aquí.

-Quería verte, y no me importa lo que hagas con esa rubia demente. Quiero estar a tu lado.

La morena acarició los hombros de la otra mujer y le dirigió un beso en el cuello, pasaba lentamente su nariz por el cabello de la amazona, su olor era único, como si descansará sobre la grama de un bosque.

Deseaba su cuerpo, cada centímetro, de la reina, podría ser una diosa ahora, pero sus deseos por aquella mujer no habian cambiado.

Pero sus manos fueron rápidamente detenidas, la rubia no estaba tan dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente a los encantos, había escuchado muchas historias acerca de la lujuria de los dioses, no quería formar parte de eso, sin mencionar el hecho de que no soportaba compartir, ese trío extraño que se formaba a su alrededor estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-Diosa de la guerra Xena, ¿realmente sabes lo que significa ese título?, le pregunto la amazona.

-Desde el comienzo del tiempo, estamos aquí por una razón, impulsamos a los hombres. Mi trabajo no es la guerra, solo susurrar al oído de los hombres, plantar pequeñas semillas de ansias y poder, nada mas, los hombres tienen el poder de elegir por si mismos si hacen el bien o hacen el mal.

-Has logrado el conocimiento finalmente Xena. Ahora que lo sabes todo, no necesito expresar más sobre esta situación, regresa al Olimpo con mi palabra de que libérare a Calisto.

Xena apretó sus puños con furia, nadie la había rechazado anteriormente, menos alguien a quien deseara tanto. A pesar de ello, obedeció y desapareció en una nube oscura idéntica a una tormenta.

La rubia suspiró de calma al notar que la morena había desaparecido, y sin demora salió de su habitación en dirección a las jaulas de prisioneros. Habían pocas mujeres vigilando, la mayoría de ellas estaban descansado o con miedo de lo que vendría, solo le hizo un pequeño gesto a la guardiana y está le dio apertura sin vacilar.

Dentro de aquel lugar, entre la sangre y la desesperación, Calisto jugaba con una pequeña roca, sus heridas habían sido tratadas por la sanadora, pero había perdido suficiente de su dignidad y su fuerza como para prestar atención a su alrededor.

Gabrielle se acercó y abrió la jaula, tomó la barbilla para ver cómo seguía la otra mujer. Su mirada estaba perdida, y su piel muy pálida.

-¿Puedes escucharme Calisto? Le acarició la mejilla.

Los ojos de la otra mujer hicieron contacto rápidamente, pero no respondió a su pregunta. Esa era la expresión de una persona derrotada y Gabrielle lo sabía, finalmente decidió no molestar más a esa pobre alma.

Rompió entonces las cadenas de la mujer y dio la orden de dejarla marchar. Sea cual fuese su destino ya estaba trazado y solo los dioses podían cambiarlo.

Regresó calmadamente a su habitación sin mirar atrás, solo quedaron ella y sus pensamientos al momento en que cerró sus ojos en su cama, finalmente podía sentir que su decisión era correcta.

Mientras tanto, Xena regresaba a su gran palacio en el Olimpo, aquellos muros habían sido modificados en el poco tiempo que llevaba alli, quizás por el cambio, el mismo Olimpo se adaptaba a ella, a una nueva diosa. Al tomar asiento en su trono, pudo escuchar cada golpe de batalla en el mundo, y cada oración hecha para obtener victoria.

Tantos generales, señores de la guerra, reyes y granjeros. Sedientos de sangre, luchando por motivos razonables y por locuras. Todo aquello dándole más fuerza.

-Veo que ha sido un día productivo mi reina. Murmuró discordia mientras trataba de besarle el cuello.

-Realmente no he hecho nada este día, los hombres llevan sus decisiones de guerra sin mi ayuda.

-No creas eso mi reina, se que has estado ocupada con la amazona, pero estuve ocupando tu lugar, los mortales son fácilmente influenciables.

Y con la enorme carcajada de Discordia, Xena se dio cuenta de lo influenciable que ella misma había sido, y se preguntó ¿cuántas veces se habría reido aquella mujer de ella en ocasiones anteriores?

De las pocas cosas que podía aceptar, que se burlaran no era una de ellas. Pudo ver todo lo sucedido desde la perspectiva de un tercero y se dio cuenta que desde el principio aquella pelirroja había jugado para que ella fuese dios de la guerra.

De haber escuchado a Afrodita, a Gabrielle o a su corazón. Estaría entre los brazos de su alma gemela en lugar de sopesar su desprecio, todo gracias a esa mujer.

No podía dejar que eso se quedara asi, nadie se burlaba de Xena la diosa de la guerra.

-Mi reina, has hecho un gran trabajo. Desde el principio solo me has ayudado, quiero darte un regalo a cambio. Comento Xena a la pelirroja acariciando su barbilla.

-Escuche que esa rubia loca aún vive. La quiero para mi. Respondió discordia

-¿A Calisto?, pudiendo tener a cualquiera, ¿porque ella?

-Su intervención causó el mayor acto de discordia que haya podido ver, deseo ese corazón tan amargo para mi.

Xena le sonrió y confirmó con su cabeza, esa noche dejó que la otra mujer se sentará en sus piernas todo el festín mientras oían a Aquiles con una de las mejores historias de batalla que hubiese existido.

Calisto había huido apenas la rubia amazona se retiro de su celda. Camino por toda la tribu amazona sin problema, la mayoría le temian después de lo que había pasado con Ares y Xena.

No estaba realmente segura de que planeaba hacer ahora que había sido derrotada, habían tantas voces en su cabeza, susurrando, siempre susurrando, era una orquesta dirigiéndola hacía la locura.

Pero su único objetivo aún se mantenía, Xena le quito todo, todo lo que ella amaba y después había sido convertida en diosa. No entendía que clase de justicia había en aquella situación, ¿no habría paz para sus muertos?, ¿no había paz para ella misma?. Al final de todo no sabía, que camino tomar.

Sin notarlo y perdida en sus pensamientos salió de la tribu y camino hasta lo profundo del bosque, había una pequeña brisa mojando cada hoja y a si misma, y disfruto por un momento de ello.

Xena observó todo aquello desde la sima de un árbol, envidiando esa pequeña muestra de humanidad, ella no podía sentir la lluvia mojando su cabello.

Pero si podía sentir pena por aquella mujer, sentía su dolor y la venganza corriendo por sus venas, era parte de su trabajo, el odio y la Venganza eran los motivos para la guerra más eficientes que conocía.

-No te mereces esto Calisto, mereces más. La voz de Xena sono en la cabeza de la rubia como si fuera un pensamiento más.

-No, no lo merezco. Respondió la rubia en voz alta a una duda que nadie tenía.

-Puedes tener todo el mundo a tus pies.

-Si, si puedo.

-Solo debes dejarte llevar Calisto, yo te ayudare.

-¿Quién eres? Eres una voz diferente en mi cabeza.

-Soy tu Calisto, soy tu verdadera voz.

La rubia entonces comenzó a reír en voz alta, como si creyera cada palabra de Xena, haciendo que la morena estuviera satisfecha, un poco más y tendría exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

La risa de aquella mujer se escucho por toda la tribu amazona y el bosque, las mujeres sentían como se les helaba la sangre, hasta Ephiny quien trataba de ponerse de pie sin bastones, predijo lo que pasaría, dentro de poco todo sería miedo.

Finalmente la mañana llegó, y el ejército de Corinto se preparaba para iniciar la marcha de regreso a sus tierras. Angus ahora usaba la corona de Xena, por petición de ella misma, la mayoría de los soldados y generales estaban conformes con el hombre al mando, era sin duda el más apto.

Varios hombres sacrificaron cabras en honor a Xena, como acto de ofrenda a la nueva diosa. La formación para marchar era la misma, solo que había un puesto ausente de donde estaría la guerrera, las personas del pueblo aún no entendían lo que había provocado la retirada del ejército y la ausencia de la Conquistadora, solo estaban felices de que no habría más sangre en aquel lugar.

Tantos murmullos de la multitud, Angus sólo podía mantener la tranquilidad en si mismo y en sus hombres, no podía contar que las amazonas seguían con sus tierras y que toda esta campaña había terminado en la pérdida de su reina, la Conquistadora.

Había prometido a la morena extender el reino aún más lejos de lo que ella habia imaginado, a cambio de tener su bendición, no sería vencido en batalla, no sería humillado y derrotado mientras Xena fuera diosa.

Eso le satisfacía, así que levantó su espada para iniciar la marcha, y todos obedecieron. A cada paso los caballos y los hombres extendieron la nueva idea de Angus por todo el mundo conocido.

Fueron tiempos duros, tiempos de guerra los días siguientes a ese, cada hombre en la tierra sintió el poder renovado de la guerra, y no lo ignoro, fueron matanza tras matanza, y los conflictos que pudieron resolverse con negociaciones, llegaron a un límite.

Autoproclamados reyes, conquistadores, héroes, dioses y mesías se levantaron en todos lugares y el amor se perdió en una ola de sangre.

Las amazonas no estuvieron exentas de aquel desequilibrio, el rey de los centauros había dirigido su atención hacia ellas y ahora su tribu había sido asaltada en más de una ocasión, habían logrado mantenerse pero las mujeres habían fallecido y sólo quedaban sombras de lo que fue su gran nación.

Gabrielle había perdido esperanza de que Afrodita mantuviera el equilibro, toda esa guerra, sin fin y sin rendición.

Sus heridas se habían acumulado, apenas podía levantar su espada debido a su sangre perdida, de las miles de mujeres a su lado, solo quedaron unas pocas que ya no tenían a donde ir.

Y a pesar de ello, no suplico. Siempre supo que la morena la observaba, que evitaba que muriera en batalla, pero jamás le ofreció una ofrenda o le pidió ayuda. Esa mujer solo era un terrible recuerdo de sus errores.

-Un denario por sus pensamientos Majestad, bromeó Ephiny entrando a la sala de la reina.

-Solo trato de levantar esta espada, creo que ya no soy tan joven como antes.

-La edad no es lo que te afecta Gabrielle, son sólo los malos tiempos.

-Son tiempos duros, siempre hemos vivido tiempos duros, pero esa morena ha traído caos que nadie podría soportar.

-¿Hablas de Xena, la diosa de la guerra?, probablemente Majestad, ella sea un problema más adelante. Pero la que realmente me preocupa y por lo que he venido es Calisto, me han informado que ahora es una señora de la guerra y se dirige hacia acá.

-Siempre supe que esa mujer seria un problema mi vieja amiga. Pero tenemos una ventaja, para llegar a nosotras, deberá pasar por los centauros.

-Mi reina, los centauros se han rendido a ella, estará aquí para dentro de dos lunas, debemos huir de aqui y comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Huir? Jamás creí que escucharía eso de ti Ephiny.

-Supongo que realmente son tiempos duros.

Gabrielle sonrió con tristeza a su amiga, entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle.

-Por favor vieja amiga, dile a nuestras mujeres que si desean huir son libres de hacselo, no hay nada por que luchar, me quedaré y les daré tiempo, se que Calisto preferirá estar conmigo que perseguirlas.

Ephiny, se acercó torpemente a la rubia, aún le costaba trabajo caminar, pero eso no le impedía luchar o tener el gesto que Gabrielle necesitaba en ese momento, solo un abrazo.

-Luchare junto a ti Gabrielle pero entregaré tu mensaje a nuestras hermanas.

Y sin más se retiro, dejando de nuevo a Gabrielle entre sus pensamientos.

A varios kilometros de alli, Calisto jugaba con un cuchillo, había logrado ascender rápidamente como señora de la guerra, era como si los dioses finalmente le sonrieran y eso la hacía sentir poderosa.

En pocos días, tendría la tierra de las amazonas, no sería difícil, los centauros se habían retirado por miedo a sus habilidades y ahora controlaba toda esa zona.

Deseaba que Gabrielle aún estuviera con vida, esa rubia tan molesta, deseaba arrancarle la lengua.

Era impresionante como todos sus planes se cumplían satisfactoriamente y en ningún momento noto a la morena susurrando a su oido. Era lo que hacía el Dios de la guerra, solo ponía ideas en su cabeza y dejaba que los hombres hicieran el resto.

Calisto había cumplido por completo esas expectativas, en poco tiempo había causado más daño que Angus con todo su ejército.

En pocos días estaría de nuevo en tierra amazona, con la única intensión de triunfar, sin errores como en la ocasión anterior, esta vez todo lo que causa malestar en su corazón sería destruido.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

El sol era tan brillante que cubría cada centímetro de su rostro, era cálido como el beso de una madre, levantó sus brazos a cada lado para poder respirar hasta lo más profundo de su ser y cerró sus ojos ante todo aquel esplendor.

Finalmente vencería a uno de sus enemigos, ella, Calisto, quien había sobrevivido con nada. Ahora tendría todo.

La tribu amazona parecía abandonada, quizás las pocas que aún vivían habían escapado de su ira, pero no le dio importancia, podría sentarse en el trono de las amazonas y ser reina de todas esas tierras.

Camino sola por todo el terreno que apenas pocos días antes habia sido su jaula y su lugar de derrota.

El ejército que había formado, espero atrás en las afueras, por órdenes de la misma Calisto, nadie se atrevía a desobedecerla.

La rubia finalmente dejó de sonreír y se propuso a tomar el trono, pero para su sorpresa este aun seguía ocupado. La joven reina amazona, estaba sentada en el, portando su ropa de batalla y su espada, parecía estar tranquila, como si solo esperara la muerte.

-Ese trono ya no te pertenece Gabrielle, ya no tienes pueblo, ni riquezas, si apenas puedes pelear.

-Es cierto Calisto, solo soy yo, en el peor de mis momentos, lista para morir luchando contra ti.

Y asi la amazona se levantó, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, mientras Calisto la seguía fijamente con la mirada.

No entendía porque la amazona estaba tan segura de enfrentarla, no lo entendía hasta que la vio, justo detrás de ella, de pie y sonriente, Eris, diosa de la discordia. Le tocaba el hombro a Gabrielle dándole fuerzas.

Y eso la enfureció, después de toda la sangre que había derramado y todo lo que había hecho, los dioses aún preferían a otra persona.

Levantó su mano en señal a sus hombres de que no se movieran, u sacó la espada de su funda.

-No vivirás ni un segundo más Gabrielle. Le dijo señalandola con su dedo.

-Puedes intentarlo. Fue la única respuesta de la joven reina.

Ver la expresión de Calisto infundió más miedo en su corazón que la misma muerte. Y por primera vez, pidió a los dioses, a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla, que le diera fuerza, solo con un golpe de la espada de esa mujer y estaría acabada.

Pará cuando comenzó a correr agitando su espada, Gabrielle sólo cerró sus ojos sosteniendo su espada con la esperanza de que resistiría el golpe, pero no fue así.

Rápidamente se fue al suelo, su espada se rompió al igual que su espíritu, y Calisto solo tardaría segundos en matarla, solo deseaba que su pueblo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de allí como para que se salvarán.

-Hija! No puedes hacer esto. Grito una mujer.

Ambas mujeres entonces observaron a la mujer que corría en dirección hacia ella.

-¿Madre? Fue la única respuesta de Calisto.

-¿En que te has convertido hija mia?, mi dulce niña ahora eres aquello que tanto odiabas.

Gabrielle vio a Calisto soltar su arma y venirse en llanto tan rápido como una gota de lluvia cae, desde el inicio el objetivo de la guerrera era vengar a su familia, pero ahora veía a su madre frente a ambas.

-Esto no es real, madre tu estas muerta. Le grito Calisto.

Haciendo que la figura maternal se convirtiera en un joven granjero con una herida en el pecho.

-¿Me recuerdas Calisto? Fui la primera vida que arrebataste. No te negué el pan pero era más simple acabar con mi vida.

-No, no tu, solo tenía hambre, debía matarte. Le respondió Calisto.

Y poco a poco la figura fue cambiando de forma a personas diferentes con heridas profundas en cada parte de su cuerpo, Gabrielle podía ver como Calisto se iba arrodillando en lágrimas pidiendo perdón por las muertes

que había causado.

Al mismo tiempo, una mano se le acercó a Gabrielle en señal de ayuda, ella sin mirar solo la aceptó para ponerse de pie, al tocar la mano no necesito observar la figura, sabía que era Xena, su tacto era el mismo.

La morena coloco una mano sobre su cintura para ayudar a sostenerla, mientras no apartaba la mirada de Calisto.

-Tu provocaste esto, ¿verdad Xena? Le replicó Gabrielle.

-No es asi, a quien ves solo es Eris dándose un último gusto.

La rubia miró a la diosa y supo que no mentía, así que grito para detener esa locura.

-!Calisto¡ ellos no son reales, solo es un juego de los dioses.

Calisto levantó su mirada y noto como Eris mostraba de nuevo su rostro, lleno de satisfacción al ver su derrota, su reacción fue la más simple, solo tomó su espada y le corto la mitad del rostro a la pelirroja.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Eris se cubrió el rostro ahora cubierto de sangre, una mortal le había hecho daño, y era algo que no podía entender.

Xena soltó entonces a Gabrielle y se acercó a la pelirroja que gritaba, probablemente por el hecho de nunca había sentido dolor antes.

-Duele, ¿no es verdad?, apuesto que no esperabas algo asi. Le susurro la morena.

-Tu, Xena hiciste todo esto. Los dioses no sangran, sólo es uno de tus juegos.

-Hay ciertas cosas que pueden matar o herir a un dios, una de esas cosas son las armas de los otros dioses.

Y levantó su mano haciendo que la espada de Calisto, regresará a su mano.

-¿No, notaste que era mi espada verdad? Pequeña ingenua. Sonrió Xena.

-Me has traicionado Xena, y solo utilizaste a los mortales para eso. Pero no podrás matarme, no tienes el valor.

La morena con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, lanzó a Calisto lejos de alli, dejándola frente a sus hombres pequeña y vulnerable, el capitán no dudo ni un segundo en asesinarla, ahora solo era una molestia, que debía terminar, solo Gabrielle lamento su muerte, sentía pena por aquella mujer.

A la morena solo le quedaba una cosa más por hacer, asi que tomó el cabello rojo y hermoso de la discordia y lo aparto dejando ver su cuello.

Coloco su espada sobre el, haciendo un pequeño corte en la piel, finalmente se vengaria de la persona que había destruido su verdadero destino.

Tomo el mango con ambas manos, y lo levantó para cortar de una vez ese cuello.

-Gracias por todo preciosa. - Y dejo caer la espada con todo su poder.

Pará Gabrielle, toda la situación había pasado tan rápidamente, que el momento en que la espada de Xena iba a servir para ejecutar a aquella mujer que tanto despreciaba, que no pudo reaccionar.

Pero después todo fue terriblemente lento, la espada bajaba tan lentamente que pudo ponerse de pie y atravesar su cuerpo en medio de aquella situación. Era la misma clase de acción que la había llevado a ser reina amazona, quizás por eso lo hizo sin pensar.

La espada apenas se detuvo frente a ella, solo logró cerrar sus ojos en señal de tranquilidad, una vez más había sobrevivido.

-¿Que haces Gabrielle? Ella merece morir. Replicó Xena.

-Tu no eres juez, verdugo o ejecutor. Le grito la rubia.

-! Yo soy la guerra¡ grito la morena.

Y la ira de la diosa empezó a fluir a través de ella, la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a agrietarse y todas las aves alzaron el vuelo presintiendo el caos.

El cielo se oscureció rápidamente, mientras la morena se iba endureciendo aún más, cada vez. La guerra quien estaba en su máximo poder, ahora estaba por destruir todo.

Ningún humano o animal se hubiera acercado a ese caos, ninguno más que Gabrielle, ella sólo tomo las mejillas, de la morena y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, eso detuvo todo el caos.

La morena sintió después los brazos dedicados de la otra mujer, a su alrededor, su calor era la cosa más reconfortante que hubiera sentido, y su abrazo apago todo odio que tuviera en su corazón.

El tiempo entonces se detuvo para las dos.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados mientras abrazaba a la morena, pero por un segundo al sentir un toque en su hombro los abrió dándose la vuelta.

Noto que estaba en algún lugar pequeño, iluminado por una luz rosa y que Afrodita estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa enorme.

-Finalmente lo has logrado Gabrielle. Le dijo la diosa.

-¿Que logre? Le respondió la rubia.

-Solo un acto de amor puro, es capaz de detener una guerra. Es el ciclo de los dioses y del mundo.

-Te dije que no deseo ser diosa.

-Un acto de amor es capaz de detener o iniciar cualquier guerra, y cualquier guerra es capaz de iniciar o terminar un acto de amor. Sin ti Gabrielle, Xena se perderá.

-No puedo mentir, la amo. Deseo cada parte de ella con mi corazón.

-Entonces ve con ella y que el destino sea cumplido.

Coloco entonces en sus manos, una rosa de oro y con un beso en la mejilla despidió a Gabrielle.

La rubia dejó caer, una lagrima en despedida de la diosa y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para regresar con ese abrazo y la morena.

Cuando finalmente decidieron separarse, la morena sonrió terriblemente al ver a Gabrielle. Su cabello ondeaba vibrante y lleno de vida, su ropa había cambiado a tener un tono rojizo delicado y desprendía aroma a gloria.

De nuevo sus heridas desaparecieron y portaba la rosa de oro en un collar que le colgaba con gracia.

La morena no pudo resistir el encanto del amor, y la beso una y otra vez, sus labios eran tan dulces que no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera amar a aquella mujer.

Y con un movimiento de sus manos ambas abandonaron aquel lugar, para aparecer entre las pieles de la cama de la morena.

Sus besos continuaron sin detenerse, y no tardaron mucho en comenzar a desnudarse, la rubia se subió a la cadera de la morena, tenía esas ancias de montar a ese caballo salvaje.

Coloco su sexo sobre el de Xena y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre ella, estaba tan húmeda que podía deslizarse suavemente sobre los labios de la guerrera, y eso le encantaba.

Los pequeños gemidos de las dos, alentaban a continuar con ese delirio, finalmente no sentía que estar junto a la morena estuviera mal, solo sentía que podía conquistarlo todo a su lado.

En medio de su placer, la morena logró tomarla de las muñecas y darle la vuelta a la situación, sus manos rápidamente bajaron hasta su sexo, y acarició levemente sus labios exteriores para penetrarla con delicadeza.

La rubia dejó salir un gemido, y apretó las pieles lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo la satisfacción de ser amada.

Tomo uno de sus senos y lo acarició suavemente y luego alcanzó el mismo nivel que tenía con sus dedos dentro de ella. Pero aún no sentía que fuera suficiente.

Así que Xena, posó su boca sobre el sexo de la rubia, y comenzó a lamer todos sus labios, mientras mantenía sus dedos en el interior, fue extraño como sin notarlo su boca la llevo directo al clitoris necesitado de la amazona.

Al tocarlo, el cuerpo de Gabrielle se estremeció, alentando a continuar con aquella danza, podía frotar su lengua con más fuerza a medida que Gabrielle se perdía más y más en ese deseo, el gusto que le dio verla estremecerse en el orgasmo fue mejor que cualquier guerra que hubiera luchado antes.

Su respiración se volvió profunda y pesada, y la morena comenzó a acariciar lentamente cada rastro de su piel desnuda, los pequeños escalofríos se hicieron presentes, era lo que siempre había pensando que sería hacer el amor.

Tomo entonces a la morena de la cintura y se acercó a ella, descansando sobre su pecho, los senos de la guerrera eran suaves como almohadas en las que podía descansar, pero el toque final, fue la pequeña caricia en su cabello.

Los dedos entrelazados de la morena en su nuca, llegando de arriba a abajo, su respiración tranquila sobre el pecho de su amante y la sensación de estar completamente satisfecha fue lo que completo su ciclo, ya no entraría de nuevo en duda, ella, la diosa del amor, estaba entrelazada por la eternidad con aquella mujer, que representaba la guerra.

Así que cerró sus ojos para dormir profundamente como nunca antes, y no tuvo malos sueños de nuevo.

Aún asi, cerca de que el sol se levantará en el mundo de los mortales, Gabrielle despertó, notando que la morena aún dormía profundamente, no quiso despertarla, así que se levantó a pasear por el palacio de la diosa de la guerra en el Olimpo.

Era un lugar un poco lúgubre para su gusto, habían demasiados signos de guerra, tantas espadas, tantas lanzas, tanto odio y desesperación. La rubia se preguntó entonces si asi había sido la morena, quizás su vida no tuvo más significado que muerte y venganza.

El palacio era enorme, y vacío, quizás como lo estuvo el corazón de la morena en ocasiones anteriores, pero aún asi hermoso, el camino que siguia solo la pudo llevar a un balcón, donde veía el amanecer, desde allí además se veía todo el mundo conocido, y por primera vez escucho las oraciones de los mortales.

Tantos deseos de amor puro, tantas ansias de compañía, tantas pasiones y lujuria llegando a su mente de golpe, ¿así que eso significaba ser diosa del amor?, era una gran responsabilidad, pero ahora la aceptaba con gusto.

Sintió después unos brazos rodeando su cintura y un beso delicado en sus hombros.

-Buenos días mi amada. Le susurro la morena al oído.

A lo que solo pudo responder con un largo beso, pensó que esa era la mejor imagen que podría guardar de ellas, solo las dos, amandose profundamente, esperando el sol del nuevo dia.


	23. Chapter 23

Epílogo.

La morena no estaba realmente segura de como había pasado todo eso, pero preferiría no saber que clase de magia estaba detrás de aquella situación, simplemente la agradecía.

Apretaba sus manos con miedo una y otra vez, no lo creía posible, pero estába sudando mucho y pasaba su mirada por todos los lugares posibles.

Vio a varias mujeres correr con sábanas limpias y agua tibia a la habitación al final del pasillo, habían otros dioses alli, en su mayoría contentos o ebrios o ambos, de vez en cuando alguno se acercaba para felicitarla y ofrécerle un trago, el cual ella rechazaba de inmediato.

Deseaba terriblemente entrar en aquella habitación, pero ya había sido expulsada en varias ocasiones por las parteras, al parecer no era habitual que hubiese alguien adentro que no fueran ellas y la madre.

-Desgraciadas, pensó para si misma. - Como si ellas pudieran mandar en la diosa de la guerra.

Se acercó finalmente a ella Prometeo, con un pequeño obsequio, ella le agradeció, de todos los dioses siempre sintió afecto por el, era de los pocos que pensaban en los hombres.

El hombre continuó con palabras que ella realmente no escucho, solo estaba al borde de la situación, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Se levantó y camino apartando a todos de ese pasillo, abrió la puerta, dando un susto a las parteras, las mujeres trataron rápidamente de sacarla de allí, pero ella no lo permitió.

Se dirigió donde estaba Gabrielle, la rubia estaba sudando, gritaba y respiraba terriblemente fuerte, adolorida por el esfuerzo, ella se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su mano, lo único que pudo pensar era que esa mujer era lo más hermoso que había visto en su larga vida.

Una de las parteras tomó a la morena del hombro como último esfuerzo para que ella se retirara, pero ella misma se arrepintió al ver la mirada de la guerrera, nadie podría sacarla de allí hasta que su hijo naciera.

A medida que las contracciones se hacían más fuertes, la rubia apretaba más la mano de la morena, ella deseaba poder hacer más pero se sentía inútil en aquel momento.

Las parteras corrían por todos lados, atender el parto de un dios era algo único pero sabían que si cometían un error, tendrían una diosa de la guerra con demasiado poder molesta contra ellas.

La tensión crecía a medida que los gritos de Gabrielle lo hacían hasta que finalmente el llanto de un pequeño niño comenzó a oírse.

La primera en dejar caer sus lágrimas de alegría fue Gabrielle, mientras la partera colocaba al pequeño dios en sus brazos. Era perfecto, un pequeño varón de piel morena y ojos verdes.

Xena se quito su capa y cubrió con ella a su pequeño hijo, no había nada más fuerte o seguro que la piel de león del cual había sido hecha esa capa que le pertenecería ahora a su hijo.

Beso a Gabrielle una y otra vez. Y luego lo hizo de igual forma con su hijo. Y los tres permanecieron un largo rato en un abrazo que significaría más para esas mujeres que cualquier guerra o acto de amor puro.


	24. Chapter 24

my. /WnGqr09mh2

Esta historia continúa en Wattpad

my. /WnGqr09mh2


End file.
